Not So Black and White
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: He wore a mask. Her face was covered. 15 months after the Battle at Hogwarts, Hermione and Severus Snape run into each other for the first time in a long time. But Hermione has someone with her, a 6 month old son. His son. They soon begin bonding as they try to adjust to life with a young child and Hermione plans her wedding. But will he be able to watch her marry someone else?
1. Prologue

_**Summary:**__ He wore a mask, she had a sack over her head. They never knew who they were with that night._

_15 months after the Battle at Hogwarts, Severus and Hermione have a chance encounter. He is attempting to live a simple life, having been pardoned from all his crimes. She is trying to raise a son that was her parting gift from the war and plan a wedding. But when they begin to bond over time with their son, everything changes._

_**A/N:**__ Hello readers. First off, I want to note, I have another fanfiction going right now. This one right here, is not my priority. I am almost done with my other one, and once it's done, I will definitely put focus on this one. Second, please know that I am a student in college who works two jobs. My time is limited. I write when I can. I also am prone to writer's block. It has prevented me from finishing work before, but I will try not to abandon this. If you haven't already read it, my other fic is __Choose a Savior __, also a Hermione/Severus pairing. You definitely have a lot of material to read for the time being._

_Here's some notes about this fic: Ron is dead. Fred survived, as did Remus. It's still mostly cannon. It's rated mature for certain parts, including this prologue, although tame, so you have been warned. There may or may not end up being BDSM (I'll have to research it first). Anyway, with all that out of the way, here it is. The prologue is short, I apologize, however I will try to have longer chapters._

**Prologue**

He looked down at the body of the naked girl who lie beneath him through his mask. She was bound, gagged and blindfolded, as most of the girls brought to him were. And she had a black sack covering her face. He refused to learn the faces of the women he was forced to hurt. It was the only way he could sleep at night, and even still most nights he was haunted by his actions.

But his master was watching. The other death eaters had already started ravaging their women, even the married ones. Bellatrix laughed as she watched her own husband rape a poor muggle woman who screamed in pain and fear.

He looked back down to the body of the girl in front of him. She was beautiful with ivory skin that had just a touch of tan. Her skin was smooth, and as he ran his hand across, her body suffered, yet she arched a little towards his touch. And she smelt lovely, a perfume she must have been wearing. As much as he wanted to bring her to ecstasy himself, he knew if he did not start taking her, his master would question.

By this point, he could not cast a protective spell without being heard, so he positioned himself at her entrance, shocked to find her body reacting in such a positive way, although it easily could have been in fear. He forced himself inside her, and groaned at the feel. He looked down at her perfectly shaped breasts and bent to take one nipple in his mouth. He could hear her moan against the gag. And he moved to the next one. He kept moving in and out of her. Her walls tightened around him, and he was only thankful that maybe she could enjoy it, even if it was a bodily defence.

He felt himself getting closer his climax, and honestly wished it would never end. Despite being very limited in how she could react, somehow she made the experience amazing. He wished he could find a prostitute as good as her. But the chances of that were slim. Each girl had her own way with men, and being bound, blind, and mute changed that. Most women tried to over compensate. But this girl arched her back just enough, moaned ever so slightly, and even tightened her thighs around his hips.

And her actions brought him to a release that shook his whole body. Their bodies were both covered in sweat and both were out of breath. He almost reached over to remove the sack hiding her face. But his master screamed out in anger and pain.

The boy was making too much progress with the horcruxes, and Voldemort was beginning to feel it. Severus zipped up his trousers and left the girl lying there as he went to support the Dark Lord.


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N:**__ I hope you enjoyed the prologue and were intrigued enough to keep reading. I don't have much to say other than I hope you enjoy. And since I didn't put this in front of the prologue:_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter. I aspire to be as good a writer as Rowling, but nothing more. I am simply playing with her creations._

**Chapter One**

Hermione stepped out of Flourish and Blott's carrying a heavy bag of new books while pushing a pram, humming softly. Next on her list was lunch and she headed over towards a small new cafe that was run by a girl from her class, Susan Bones. She was a very good chef, and priced her food reasonably.

But today, when she walked through the door, she saw someone she had not seen in a very long time and was not expecting to see. He was sitting alone and still browsing the menu as he stirred his coffee using wandless magic. And he was at her usual table. She thought about saying hello, it would have been the polite thing to do; instead she walked over to the hostess and asked for a table for one.

"Hermione, oh, we were expecting you a little earlier, we're swamped today, and Professor Snape is at your usual table."

"I noticed, is there any table available, I took a little too long at Flourish and Blott's. I have a meeting in an hour and a half."

"I don't know exactly when we'll have a table. That article in the Prophet about how you frequent here really boosted business."

Hermione sighed, she really didn't have time to wait, and she loved lunch time. But little did she know, her old potions professor had been listening and she was startled when he walked up.

"Ms. Granger, would you care to join me for lunch today?"

Hermione was shocked; his tone was far more pleasant than any of her six years with him as her professor. She was desperate to eat lunch before her next appointment, "Thank you for the offer, Professor, I would love to."

Severus began to return to his seat while Hermione pushed her pram into a corner and pulled out the sleeping child within. When she sat down, she noticed Severus staring at the baby asleep in her arms.

"When did this happen, Ms. Granger?"

"No one escaped the war without something. It just so happened, I got a blessing in disguise. And please, call me Hermione."

They sat in awkward silence as he browsed the menu and she searched through her purse for the small charmed bassinet she kept so she didn't have to hold her son during meals. That was why she chose the table they sat at now, it was against a wall and had enough space between tables that waiters could still walk by without trouble. She hummed softly as she laid him down, knowing it would keep him asleep for the time being.

"How old is he," Severus asked from behind his menu, as she picked hers up.

"Six months. He was born December 9th."

"And what's his name?"

"It's Harvey. It means a battle with a worthy opponent."

Severus nodded and they returned to an awkward silence. A waitress walked over and took their order. Severus decided to have a seafood risotto, while Hermione requested eggplant parmesan.

After a moment of silence, Severus spoke again, "And his father? Do you know who it is?"

Hermione wasn't ready for this conversation. She loved her life with Harvey, and wasn't ready to share him, but she knew it was going to happen anyway.

"Biologically speaking, yes. However he doesn't know and I didn't want to press charges. But George is an excellent stand in. We're getting married in September."

"Congratulations, Hermione."

Maybe he wasn't going to ask about Harvey's father. Maybe she could continue to put off sharing her little boy.

"Why doesn't he know?"

"I'm not sure he would want to. And, if I'm being perfectly honest, I don't want to share him. George has been an excellent father to him. And I guess part of me is scared."

Severus thought for a moment, before speaking, "Hermione, if I were you, I would tell him as soon as possible. A father should know. I know if it were me, I would."

He said it. Those words she didn't want him to say. And of course, in that moment, Harvey woke up, a cry beginning to escape his small mouth.

"Do you mind," she asked hoping he would understand what she was asking and Severus nodded.

She quickly picked up her son and adjusted her clothes, and the infant began feeding quite contently.

"Well when you say it like that, Severus, Harvey is yours."

Severus was in shock as their waitress returned with their food. He didn't remember hearing that they had even caught her until after the war. And she had spoken in his favor at several of his hearings. But when-then he remembered. She was the last girl he-

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

She used her fork with her free hand to cut a piece of eggplant and twirl some spaghetti and took a bite. After wiping her mouth, she looked Severus in the eye with a gentle look, "Don't be. I understand why you did what you did. And now I have him, and he's been a wonderful addition to my life." She wasn't even going to mention that he was a great shag, and she tried to hide the blush in her face at the thought. "And I do want you to be part of his life, I was just being selfish. George actually has been bugging me about contacting you. Threatened to owl you over for dinner."

Severus was in shock and found himself staring at the infant attached to Hermione. And shook memories of that night from his mind before they resurfaced. And then he realized by staring at his son, he was staring at her breasts. So he looked down at his food.

"How long have you known," he asked before taking a bite of risotto.

"Since a few days after he was born. They were giving all children conceived by-unconventional means, DNA tests. They knew I spoke in your favor and asked if I wanted to press charges. I thought about it, but I didn't feel like you deserved that."

"Hermione, what I did to you was not okay. Not acceptable."

"And it's over, and I saw a therapist, still do on occasion, but that night is not the reason. I did not come out of that night scarred. The whole time I felt oddly safe, like whoever it was didn't want to be there either. And when I found out it was you, I knew that I was right. I was just taking time to adjust to life with him, and then George proposed last month and I just have been busy."

The infant started fussing and Hermione pulled him away, adjusting her shirt as she did so and began to burp him and then placed him back in his bassinet. Before continuing to eat her meal. She glanced at her watch; she only had about 20 minutes before she had to leave.

"Severus, would you like to join us for dinner tonight? It's a small family dinner, Harry, George, Ginny, basically the whole Weasley clan, Remus and his son Teddy."

Severus had no desire to join in on that dinner, knowing that even if they didn't hate him, most in attendance would not be fond of his presence. And things would only be worse if they didn't already know that he raped her. But he knew they would all have to adjust, for Harvey. It was still so bewildering that he had a son. But the sweet baby, who was watching his mother with a small smile, was there before his eyes. He wanted to hold him, but he didn't dare ask.

"Thank you Hermione, I would enjoy that," he said after a few minutes of thought.

She finished her meal and reached into her purse for some money as she responded, "Wonderful. I'll just pop by and tell Molly real quick. Thank you for lunch Severus, but I'm afraid I must go. I have some things to do."

She started to leave her portion of the bill on the table, but Severus stopped her, "Hermione let this be my treat. And thank you for your company."

Hermione smiled at him, "Well thank you. And dinner is at 6 o'clock, so try to be there around 5:30, it makes Molly happy to have a houseful of family and friends."

Severus nodded and watched as she picked up their son, who gurgled happily, and packed away the bassinet before heading over and collecting her tram and walking out the door. He had new view of his former student, one that he never thought he could have, and that he was embarrassed to have.

He finished his meal absent-mindedly and paid, before walking out. He needed to show up with something appropriate for his son, and a nice bottle of wine or two for everyone else. It was going to be a very long and tense dinner.


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N:**__ Glad that this is receiving such a hit so far. (yes for me, this is a hit). Anyway, not much to discuss here, this chapter is dinner with everyone, and everyone finds out exactly why Hermione invited Severus (she only told George about him being Harvey's father, which will be explained later). Only thing to say is that I might take a couple days off of writing to work on my other hobby of crocheting. So enjoy._

**Chapter Two**

Severus never considered himself a nervous person. But after five minutes outside the Burrow, he still hadn't found the courage to even knock on the door. He didn't know how they might perceive him. Despite the fact that many of them had spoken in his favor, he felt uncomfortable. And the reason he was here was bound to stir up a lot of feelings.

He was stirred from his thoughts by a crack behind him, and he turned to see Hermione, holding Harvey close to her, and linked to George's arm.

He met eyes with George first, and felt a light tension between them. But Hermione had a genuinely happy smile when she saw Severus. She warmly handed Harvey to her fiancée, and Severus felt a certain anger seeing another man hold the child he now knew was his. He shook off the feeling as Hermione skipped towards him.

"Severus," she exclaimed cheerfully, "I'm so glad you came."

Her smile was confusing, she had never directed a smile in his direction, usually she looked down and scared. He noticed she was waiting for his response, "Yes, well, thank you for this opportunity, Hermione."

He noticed George scowl at the fact he had just called her that, like it was intimate. And maybe it was, but she had asked him to call her that, and he held back a smirk.

"Hermione, does everyone know why you invited me?"

She looked down and George stepped forward, handed her Harvey, "No," he said coldly, quite contrary to his usual joking tone.

Hermione looked over, concerned before speaking again, "George, could you give us a moment? We won't be too long, I promise."

George shot Severus a look, as if to tell him not to try anything before using a softer, gentler tone, "Would you like me to take Harvey in? You know mum is probably just waiting to spoil him."

"Thank you, but no. We'll be fine, just go on in and tell them we'll be in shortly."

George nodded and walked through the front door, leaving his old potions professor and his fiancée alone.

"Severus, I never told them that I know about Harvey's father. Your hearings were around the same time that he was born and when I found out, I knew if I said anything that they'd all speak against you. I didn't want that. I told George, and he almost flipped. After I calmed him down, he saw my reasoning, and understood. I guess he still thinks you might-"

"Rape you again," he interrupted, stating it coldly and shamefully.

They stood in silence for a moment before she spoke again, "Look, I don't like that term. It makes me feel like a victim, and I don't feel like a victim. They're not going to see it that way, and we don't have to tell them the real reason I invited you, we could just say that I was being nice."

Severus thought about it, it would be best to avoid confrontation, but lying would only make things worse, "Only if they continue to question it."

They walked inside, Severus following Hermione, and he watched as she was embraced in a hug from Molly Weasley.

"Oh dearie, how are you? How is Harvey," The witch quizzed as she released Hermione and stretched her arms out, hoping to be handed the small infant.

Hermione gladly handed over her son and responded cheerfully, "We are doing very well. Though he still refuses to sleep in the crib George bought for him. But I don't mind, co-sleeping is one of my favorite things. He's so sweet."

Severus watched, trying not to reveal anything. Though Molly looked up and met his gaze, "Oh, Severus, I forgot you were coming. Come in, make yourself at home."

He stepped a little bit further into the house, closing the door behind him. He felt like he was some sort of specimen as all eyes fell on him. He noticed all of them, except one. One Weasley in particular was missing, Ron. He had hadn't escaped the fiendfyre set by Crabbe in the Room of Hidden things. They lost Goyle, Crabbe, and Ron in that fire.

"Thank you, Molly, and thank you for having me."

The witch handed Harvey back to his mother before embracing Severus in a warm hug and said, "Well of course, everyone that was part of the order is practically family."

He was surprised she thought that of him, and was very happy she didn't question him about Hermione inviting him. The witch let him go before bustling back into the kitchen.

He felt awkward standing there, but wasn't sure what to do or where to go. It was easy being a death eater, they had orders, and they were almost always the same. He had never been invited to dinners much outside of that, and the few he was invited to, were equally awkward for him. But Hermione smiled at him and walked over, taking his hand and leading him to the living room. There they found Potter, all of the surviving Weasley men, and a small child, not much older than a year playing with Potter.

Everyone looked up at him, uneasy about his presence, and he only regretted coming even more.

"Severus, I'm going to help out in the kitchen, can you take Harvey for me," Hermione asked, handing over the infant boy before he could answer.

And just like that, he was standing in a room, holding his son for the first time, and completely uneasy.

Arthur was the first to break the awkward silence, "I'm shocked she does that now. The first three months she wouldn't let anyone near him without about at least ten cleansing charms and some muggle hand stuff that smells like alcohol just to be safe."

"Remember the first time Molly tried to take him from her," Potter said with a laugh in his voice, "She almost declared a third wizarding war."

The room erupted in a gentle laughter and Ginny poked her head in to see what was happening, "Are you boys having all the fun while us witches slave over dinner," she said in jest.

George spoke, as he finally entered the living room, "Of course we are sis, don't you know that's you're supposed to do?"

"Oi," she exclaimed, "You best watch it, or your fiancée and I will have to come out here and teach you a lesson. I'm sure she knows some charms to turn you woman enough."

Severus chuckled at the thought and smirked. Turning one of the Weasley twins into a girl would be funny.

"No fair," joined in Fred, "You can't offer to give my brother boobs without offering me a pair too! We are twins after all."

"Would you like me too cut off an ear while we're at it," George offered, and then the room went silent.

Severus felt eyes on him, and he fumed, looking down at the child he held in his arms. He was met by his eyes, only much more innocent. They stared at him with curiosity and wonder. And he kind of smiled down. He had only ever held a child in his arms once, and that was Harry, for only a brief moment during a very awkward visit. He tried to be friends with Lily; he visited once, despite knowing it was a terrible idea. But this was different; he helped create the child in his arms.

But he thought of the day he was conceived and felt guilty. And Harvey must have noticed because he started to fuss and squirm, his face squinched up as a cry began to bubble out. Severus felt himself panicking, not knowing exactly what he should do, and before he knew what was happening, Harvey was taken from his hold. George stood, rocking the child back and forth and the crying began to stop. Severus felt a seething anger rise up in him. How dare that boy take his son from him, who did he think he was? But then he remembered, he had more time with Harvey, and to Harvey, that was his father. Severus could not wait for that to change.

Hermione popped into the living room, "Dinner's ready fellows," she sang out as she reached for Harvey from George. They shared a quick sweet kiss before she headed into another room.

Severus wished he could follow her, talk with her about everything, or just leave, but he knew he couldn't and followed everyone else into the dining room. He took a seat next to Charlie, and a few minutes later, Hermione returned, without her son and took a seat between him and George. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Severus felt something he could only describe as envy. But he had no clue why.

He stayed silent through most dinner, other than to comment on how well cooked it was. He found himself unsurprised when he learned that Hermione had been in charge of the sauce, which he thought was the best part. Everyone chatted and shouted cheerfully on. Soon few people were eating and plates were empty but they still chattered on.

But Fred Weasley couldn't keep his mouth shut and began to question, "So, Professor, what brings you here tonight anyway?"

"Hermione invited me," Severus stated, hoping to not go into detail.

"But when? I didn't realize she was in contact with you."

"No," He sneered, making sure it was known that he was annoyed with the pestering, "We had lunch today. I happened to be at the table she apparently sits at, I offered for her to join me."

"And why did you decide to come? It's clear you'd rather be anywhere else," George had cut in. Hermione shot him a pleading look, not wanting to ruin everything.

"I suppose to be polite."

Ginny cut in, "No, there's more to it than that. No offense, but you aren't exactly known for your manners."

There was a loud thump and everyone turned to see Hermione, her hands slammed down on the table and standing.

"That's enough. Just leave him alone."

"'Mione, maybe you should-" George started before she cut him off.

"George, I know exactly what you are about to say, and quite frankly I'm pissed you couldn't respect my wishes and only egged this on."

"What are you talking about dearie," Molly asked in her motherly tone.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Severus with an apologetic look, and he knew that chaos was about to erupt, "I invited Severus because he is Harvey's father."

There was moment of complete silence. Severus could hear his heart pounding and watched as Hermione pushed her fiancée's hand of comfort away.

Everyone was shocked when Arthur Weasley was the first to stand, with a deathly glare fixed on Severus, "Get. Out. Of. My. House," he growled through gritted teeth.

Molly began to break down, sobbing and all of a sudden there was shouting, but not the happy carefree shouts from earlier. These were loud, angry, hate filled, and protective. Charlie had grabbed Severus and forcefully ripped him away from Hermione.

"Hermione, why would you do that?"

"You belong in Azkaban!"

"How can you sit here like you didn't do something!"

"George, did you know?"

"How could you ever do that to a student."

Severus was so overwhelmed by everything being said that he didn't notice when a hand grabbed his arm and they disapparated.

He saw Hermione reaching down and scooping up their son.

"I'm sorry. I was hoping to tell them sometime when you weren't around. I think the fact that they can put your face to it and you were there made it easier for them to be angry. It took them a long time to accept the fact that I feel no ill will towards that night or you. And that was without a face. Honestly, I think that they imagine what happened more than I do. Now they have a face to put in that scenario."

"Hermione, what I did, it was not acceptable, and it's not okay."

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking again, "I never once said to stop. I never said no."

He noticed as her cheeks blushed deeply, "What do you mean?"

"I know that I was gagged, and you couldn't see my face, but I never once even tried to say stop."

"Why not?"

Hermione was about to continue, but then George walked through the door.

"How'd you-"

"Hermione, you would never apparate away without him, you're probably a bit too attached," He teased before turning to Severus, "I'm sorry they treated you like that. I'm not too happy about the situation either, but Hermione forgave you and trusts you. And she wants you to have a relationship with him. Try to stay away from here for a little while. Ginny and Fred agree with me, but the rest of them are pretty pissed. Especially Harry."

"Thank you, George. I know this isn't easy for you, I should go before anything worse happens."

And with that, Severus apparated out.

_**A/N: **__So I'm definitely taking a break from writing. For those of you reading __Choose a Savior__ you know about my numerous computer issues. Well, the touchpad not responding and then taking the keyboard with it, is acting up again. So we shall see. I think I had to turn my computer off, take out it's battery, and turn it back on at LEAST 10 times writing this chapter. That means no updates on either story for a little while. At least this will stop __Choose a Savior__ from ending too soon._


	4. Chapter Three

_**A/N:**__ I wasn't ready to finish __Choose a Savior__ yet. So I decided this story needed an update. I feel really proud of how much I've actually been writing. It makes me happy. Anyway, this is the blow out of the previous chapter. I hope you all enjoy._

**Chapter Three**

After a few moments, Hermione kissed George as he took Harvey home for the night, before she entered the dining room again.

Her voice resonated through the room as her voice in a clearly angry tone, "Everyone shut up, sit back down, and listen."

They all did as they were told, scared of her tone, as she rarely got angry.

"You all promised me that you were okay with my decision to not report Harvey's father. And you all promised me that you would respect my wishes when I decided to bring him in to Harvey's life. As fate would have it, that happened today. Severus did was he was forced to do. He had no clue that it was me he was taking, and I know that it she's make it any better, but he was not cruel. He did not want to hurt me. And he is not happy about any of it. If you have something to say, say it one at a time and without the disdain."

Molly was the first to speak, "Why didn't you tell us when you found out?" Her voice was sad, almost as if she had been betrayed.

"It was around his trials. I did not want him in Azkaban. I am thankful to have Harvey in my life, and seem to be the only one who isn't scarred by it," Hermione responded calmly.

Harry responded next, "Why did you even invite him? We all understand that he was doing exactly as he was told to help us, we get that now, but no one is comfortable around him."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes and the man she called her best friend and took a breathe to steady herself before answering, "Isn't that obvious? He is Harvey's father, and I've stated from the beginning that I want Harvey to have a relationship with his father."

"But, Hermione," Arthur spoke, his tone conveying everyone's confusion, "it's been six months and you made no move to contact him. Everyone assumed that you had changed your mind."

"I never changed my mind, and George was busy reminding me every day about it. But I wasn't ready to share Harvey yet. The only reason this happened now, is because fate had us rub in to each other. I only told him because he was asking about Harvey's father and said that if it was him, he'd like to know."

Everyone sat in silence, looking down and Hermione sighed, she was being harsh on them, so she spoke in a softer tone, "I'm sorry. I appreciate that you care so much about me. But I don't understand why you are all scarred by something that happened to me and left me no scars."

"Maybe you should have scars," Ginny spoke softly. Although she understood Hermione's view, it was hard for her to accept that her friend was so calm about something usually so violent, "No one escaped without them. There were plenty of girls in your situation that have since died because they took their own lives. The rest of them are of in therapy because of how traumatized they are. But you are so incredibly happy in your life, and I've never once heard you refer to that night as anything more than a blessing in disguise."

"Ginny, I can't explain it. I was captured, and it all happened really fast. One minute I was fighting and the next, my eyes were open but I couldn't see anything. I thought I was blind, until my senses came back. Then I felt him and, I don't know, I felt safe. Like, I wasn't going to be hurt. But when I was free, all I could think about was finding Ron, to tell him I would marry him. I have my own scars. My heart broke when I found out that Ron was dead," she her hand went absent mindedly to the chain around her neck, "He was my first love. And even though we never actively pursued a relationship, there was no doubt that I loved him. But be is gone. And then I found out I was pregnant, and I don't know, my world no longer felt like it was crashing in."

Everyone was silent. They all knew about Ron's proposal. And they knew that she wore his ring around her neck in remembrance. None of them knew that some days she wore it on her finger in place of George's. She thought about how much more understanding George was though. Ron would have killed Severus immediately.

"We told him to give you time, but I need you to all at least try to welcome him in. He's going to be a part of mine, George's, and Harvey's lives. I've seen broken families, and I want Harvey to grow up feeling like even though I'm not married to his father, we're still a family. And that needs to start before he's old enough to understand."

Nobody looked up at her. They understood what she was asking and what she wanted, but nobody wanted to make that promise.

"I'm going home, goodnight everyone."

~~~*~~~

She appeared at her and George's flat taking a few drop breathes. They shared a small three bedroom apartment, the third room being her library and study, along with a semi play room for Harvey. They picked it out together, but really, George only agreed because it made her happy.

She was mad at him. For the way he handled everything, for the way he treated Severus, and how he just took Harvey from him.

When she walked through the door, George tried to embrace her, but she pushed him away.

"You can't possibly think you're off the hook."

"'Mione, what are you talking about," he said, a little too sweetly and they both knew he was faking it.

"The way you treated Severus tonight was despicable. You acted like he might jump me at moment and rape me," the words came out harsh and angry, "and then you egged on your family. You knew I didn't want to tell them yet. But you helped push us into a situation that forced me to."

"Hermione, they were going to push it anyway-"

"And as my fiancée, you should have tried to help me. Not back me into a corner."

He looked ashamed. She was right, of course, but part of him had hoped to push Severus out. He liked his life with Hermione and Harvey. They were the right amount of opposite, unlike her and Ron, who had nothing in common. She took an interest in the mechanics behind his and Fred's jokes and even contributed a few ideas. He listened to her interests, and helped with S.P.E.W, genuinely happy about it.

"George, I needed your support back there. This isn't exactly the most conventional way to raise a child or bring one into the world. I needed you back me up against them."

He pulled her close, and cupped her cheek with his hand, "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I knew exactly what you wanted, and I was a total prat tonight. I'm protective. I know you trust him, but I am afraid that he might try something. I admit it. I want to protect you to."

She looked in his eyes, and melted. He was so sweet to her, and kind. He took care of her, and loved her. He loved Harvey like his own, and spoiled both of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled sweetly.

"I appreciate that George, I really do, but Severus and Harvey deserve a relationship. And even though he's young now, some day, he'll notice those actions and it will have an effect."

He leaned his forehead to hers, "I know, love, and I'm sorry. I promise to try and do better."

They went in for a kiss at the same time, kissing deeply as they pulled each other close and tight. George moved his hands to her waist, his hand brushing the slightly exposed skin at her waist. She gasped, and only pulled him closer, as his hand slid gently up her shirt.

They were interrupted by the sound of an owl knocking at the window and Hermione walked over, breathing heavily, to see who it was from.

_**A/N:**__ In case you didn't gather, there's going to be a lot of sweet moments between George and Hermione too. And maybe a lemon or two._


	5. Chapter Four

_**A/N:** Guys! I don't need my computer to upload. I don't know how well it will work with my kindle, but you might get chapters earlier. And as a special treat, I have not one, but two chapters for you today. That's right, TWO! I'm posting one now and I'll post the other one later. This first one Hermione has done fun with Severus. All innocent I swear. So I hope you enjoy._

**Chapter Four**

_Hermione,_

_Thank you for inviting me to be part of my son's life, and inviting me to dinner tonight. You have shown me kindness I haven't seen in years, and despite how I looked, or acted, and how the night ended, I did enjoy myself._

_That being said, I think it would be best if I am not involved in your lives. I'm sure that you learned quickly in your years at Hogwarts that I really have no idea how to act around children, and would not be an appropriate father to Harvey. It would be too confusing for him. It's clear to see that Harvey views George as his father, and it would be easier for everyone if we kept it that way._

_Please know, that I appreciate your gesture. And, although I do not understand, appreciate that you harbor me no ill will for that night._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

"That stupid, self-loathing man," Hermione yelled as she slammed the letter down on the table.

George walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear, "Hermione, be quiet or you'll wake him up. What did the dungeon bat have to say?"

"He thinks it is best that he is not part of Harvey's life. Because he is too caught up in how bad he feels."

George took a breathe and pulled away, knowing that what he was about to say would only further her anger, "Would that be so wrong? We've discussed blood magic that could make him-"

"And I told you that is not worth the risks. Being left without magic, possible diseases. The risks are numerous. And I don't want him to change. He's perfect the way he is. The chances of Severus having a chance like this could very well be slim, we all know it. And I want Harvey to be able to know the man that fathered him, not just the potions professor."

"But Hermione, he said he-"

"I don't care, George! He's just throwing himself a pity party and I'm putting an end to it tomorrow," she yelled in a whisper before storming off to their room and slamming the door behind her, leaving George to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Severus was woken early in the morning, to a pounding on his front door. He looked at his clock, 8 o'clock in the morning.

"Who the hell would be knocking on my door this early in the morning," he mumbled as he got out of bed, not bothering to grab his bath robe.

He opened the door, wearing only his silk boxers, sneering as he spoke "What could you possibly want this early in the morning?"

Hermione just stood there, with a bag over over shoulder and Harvey in her arms and her jaw hanging open.

Severus was muscular, but subtly so that under his close no one would notice. But his pale skin sported the lines of muscles that Hermione would never forget.

"Hermione, did you have a reason for knocking on my door this early in the morning, or do you plan on gawking at me all day?"

She shook some fairly embarrassing thoughts from her head before speaking, hoping that her voice would not betray her thoughts, "Could I possibly come in for a chat?"

Severus sighed, wishing that his letter would have been enough for her, "Come in, I'll go put something more on."

Hermione stepped in and Severus gestured for her to go to the living room. He was shocked by the look on her face earlier, and he had noticed a little bit of a blush on her cheeks. After everything he did to her, she seemed to be attracted to him. And he pushed those thoughts from his mind before other parts of his body could wake up.

When he came back down stairs, wearing his usual attire of black slacks and a white button up shirt, he found Hermione sitting on the floor, playing with Harvey, a smile plastered on her face. He admired her strength, and she was clearly a good mother in the few times he saw her with him.

"Hermione, what did you wish to discuss? I thought I made it clear in my letter I do not wish to disturb his life."

"That's just it Severus," she said all while never losing her smile for her child, "I don't believe you. I watched while you held him. You would never admit it, but your face softened in a way I've never seen. I want Harvey to have his father in his life, and whether you like it or not, that's you."

"Hermione, what do you want from me? Child support? I don't have much, but I suppose-"

Hermione stood up, letting the toy she held fall to the floor where Harvey picked it up and started chewing it, "Severus Snape, if I wanted money from you, I would have gone for it from day one. I don't want your money. It means nothing. I want you to have a real relationship with your son. I want my son to have a real relationship with his father. Which is why I brought this bag. George and I are leaving on a trip for the weekend, and I want you to watch Harvey. There's some formula and some milk. I usually cast a slight warming charm on the bottle first. Here's a note detailing every trick we've learned. And if all else fails, his teddy bear is charmed with my voice to sing him to sleep."

And she walked out before Severus could even respond.

* * *

Severus was walking around, carrying Harvey trying to calm him down. He had tried everything he could think of, feeding him and changing him, which had taken him longer than he thought and was very annoying. Finally he called Minerva, hoping she would be able to help, after the teddy bear that Hermione mentioned failed to calm the now screaming child.

There was a knock at the door, and Severus opened it to see Minerva.

"About bloody time, witch," he sneered, very fed up with the child in his arms.

She quickly took Harvey out of his arms and bounced him gently, humming softly, "You're welcome, Severus, for dropping everything I was doing to prepare for the school year to come help you on such short notice without so much as a how do you do."

Severus slumped in his chair, hands rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry, I appreciate the help, I do, but he has driven me out of my mind," gesturing to the baby who was now calming down, "How did you get him to stop that infernal sound."

"Because I'm not afraid of him. And I am calm. Who would trust you to stay calm with Harvey?"

"Hermione just left him here for a couple of days she decided."

"But why, Severus? She has a large enough family on her finance's side, I know they'd never turn down time with him."

He sighed, this was not going to end well, "Because, it would seem that Harvey is my child. The night of the battle, everyone was," he paused, not being able to think of an appropriate term, "celebrating for lack of a better word, that surely He would win. I didn't even know it was her until yesterday. I had no choice. But she saved my life in more ways than one. She found the cure to Nagini's venom which saved me. She spoke in my favor and refused to press charges."

The old witch remained silent. She was the first person that Hermione had told about the situation, and about her pregnancy. She knew how Hermione had felt, as she explained that her attacker, was much less attacker than someone who wanted to be there even less then her. Almost immediately, Minerva predicted that Severus was Harvey's father, especially when she saw his eyes, but it was only just now confirmed for her.

"Minerva, you are shockingly calm about the whole mess."

"I had my suspicions. You forget that not everyone was against you. Hermione told me about that night after she went to bring back her parents. And then shortly after she came back and told me that she was pregnant. Harvey's eyes all but gave it away, but I suppose but everyone guessed. Now take your son, and I'll go make lunch."

She passed Harvey to Severus, as he was now smiling, and scolded, "Stay calm and have patience. You being uncomfortable, will make him uncomfortable."

Severus looked down at the small boy and smiled. Damn that witch, she left him here to make sure he wouldn't walk out. He realized that he would have regretted his decision to not be apart of his son's life, and he went to reach for one of the toys that had been scattered in his earlier attempt to calm the child. Before he could grab one, the infant decided he found a toy to play with and grabbed Severus' nose, letting out a pleasurable shriek. He let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed a toy giving it to the child before setting him down on the floor, on the blanket that Hermione had laid out earlier. He was going to have to thank her, but also get her back.

* * *

Hermione snuggled into George's chest, as they lay there covered in sweat. She always snuggled him after, so he would maybe buy her performance. She was more than happy to fake her orgasms to make him smile. She felt so awful after their first time when he kept apologizing that he failed to help her reach completion.

She didn't dare tell him that the real reason she closed her eyes when they made love, was because she had rather enjoyed only being able to rely on her other senses. She knew that before that he actually had an interest in bondage, at least an interest in trying. But he didn't want to cause a flashback for her and she gave up trying to explain that she was not traumatized. He was a good lover. He was sweet and caring and gentle, and very good at turning her on, but for whatever reason, she could not reach that point with with. Although admittedly, even on that night, she still hadn't reached that point.

She heard the flames flare and threw in her robe, leaving George asleep in their bed, and walked over.

"Hello Minerva," she greeted, "How was he?"

"Stressed, lost, confused. But when I left he seemed to have a better grasp. You aren't playing nice, Hermione. And why didn't you tell me it was him?"

"I didn't say anything, because we both know you already knew, even if you claim to only guess it. And if I asked him to watch Harvey, he would have said no. I had to get him to change his mind some how. Besides, George and I haven't had some alone time in ages."

"Still, it wasn't very nice. But I think you'll get want you want in the end."

"That's what I'm planning on."

The old witch shook her head and they said their goodbyes as Hermione went back to bed.

_**A/N:** did you enjoy? I do hope so. Next chapter Severus gets some revenge, learns more than he planned, and Hermione and George face their biggest obstacle._


	6. Chapter Five

_**A/N:**_ _okay, trying a new app for writing. Mostly just to add italics, author notes and to save as a file to upload, hopefully it will work. Also, I added this conflict/situation because it came to me and i feel will make the story go the way i want much more easily._

_ also, please review. I live hearing my readers' feedback. I love to know what you are ask thinning, and I even try to respond if I feel I can. So please read and review :)_

**Chapter Five**

Hermione woke feeling very refreshed. There was no early morning wake up call. She woke instead to the smell of bacon and walked out of their bedroom, wearing one of George's work shirts, one that she knew he fully well intended on wearing when he left for work that morning.

She walked up behind him, kissing his bare back, and whispered sweetly, "Good morning, love."

He turned and noticed what she was wearing, kissing her quickly before turning his attention back to the sizzling bacon and omelets, "Are you trying to make sure I'm late to work this morning?"

"Maybe," she responded coyly.

He shook his head at her and plated their food, so they could sit at the island counter, something they rarely did because it was easier to sit with Harvey at the dinner table.

"Are you picking up Harvey today?"

Hermione nodded as she chewed a bite of their spinach and artichoke omelets. He was a decent cook, but a totalitarian in the kitchen, not wanting any help. She figured it was because of how much teamwork he dealt with on his and Fred's work.

"Minerva said I was mean," she giggled out.

"Well, you did basically just leave him alone with nothing but a bag and a note."

"True, but if I asked any other way he would have said no. Besides, he could have easily dropped him off at your parents'."

They finished eating and Hermione took their plates and set them in the sink. He grabbed his shirt, pulling her to him and placing a passionate kiss on her lips, while unbuttoning the shirt she wore and pushing it off her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her bare breasts against his bare chest, eliciting a groan. But he managed to pull away and sweep his shirt off the floor, throwing it on as he buttoned it up.

Hermione pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. George simply laughed at her before kissing her one more time, "You just can't pull off a cute pout when you're naked. It's too sexy, 'Mione." And then he left for work.

Hermione got dressed, feeling particularly great that day, she chose to wear a mint green sun dress. After pulling her hair back with a hair tie, she locked up their apartment and headed to Spinners end.

Severus was well prepared for Hermione's arrival. He had placed Harvey in his spare guest room, and put a silencing charm on, but changed it so that he would be able to hear if the child started crying.

This time though, he planned on being mostly dressed, leaving only his shirt unbuttoned. He planned to make her flustered and get an answer about her statement from the night at dinner with the Weasleys. And she knocked right on time.

He answered the door, and saw Hermione, who reacted as he expected, but regained herself much faster.

"Come in, Hermione," he gestured and she did, expecting to see Harvey set up in the living room.

"Where's Harvey?"

"In a moment, Hermione. First you are going to answer a question," Severus demanded in a voice that sent a shiver down her spine, but she wasn't scared. "The other night, you were going to explain what you meant when you told me that you never tried to stop me."

Hermione blushed, and there was no hiding it this time. She tried to look down, away from his face, but instead found herself staring at his chiseled chest.

She took a very deep, shaky breathe to calm herself and regain her composure, "I was terrified when I was woke up. At first I thought I was blind. Then I realized I was blindfolded. And then I realized I was naked, and I was terrified. But then I felt your touch," she she took another deep breathe, pausing and looking up into his eyes that had a strange look in them, "I felt your touch, and suddenly I felt calm, and safe. And the way you touched me, How gentle you were, I knew that you didn't want to be doing that. And then, I realized just how, well, good your touch made me feel. I didn't want that to stop."

He was dumbfounded, and pulled away, staring at his red faced student. Had she really just admitted all of that to him? And how was she okay with all of it? And, even though he wasn't even using legimens, he was over come with the memory from her point of view, trying to beg for more.

And she realized what was happening. She blushed an even deeper red. She had wished she could express exactly what she felt that night, and some how pushed it into his mind. So she retracted her thoughts before she spilled about how some nights she imagine Severus in George's place or how she wished that she could see how he would really treat a woman in bed. Instead she shifted her focus to Harvey and stopped thinking so loudly.

"Severus, I should probably get Harvey home. Please don't mention this to anyone."

His voice was a snide response, "I'm no gossip, Ms. Granger, I don't share the fantasies of silly witches." And he stomped up the stairs.

Hermione was bewildered. He had used her name so easily, and just then reverted back to her surname with such resent. She knew that what she felt wasn't exactly normal of most girls in her situation, but she couldn't explain it. His touch had calmed her so much that night.

She was ripped from her thoughts as the bag she had packed landed harshly at her feet and Harvey was in her arms.

"Never attempt anything like this again. I shall contact you with my schedule at a later time and if you still insist on this silly charade, we will organize time. Now leave."

Hermione did as she was told, picking up her bag and felt hot tears on her cheeks, as she felt a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

* * *

"What," Hermione asked after George returned from work as they talked about their day over dinner. She left out a big portion of information, but he didn't need to know.

"Fred and I were invited to an internship in America for a joke shop, trade tips with each other. They're sending their partner here and I'm going there. I figured it would be a fun adventure for the three of us. It's just for a year."

"George, why didn't you discuss this with me first? I don't want to leave, I have a life here, a job, friends, and family. Not to mention we just started working with Severus for Harvey. Even with apparation, being over seas complicates things."

"I know it's sudden, but we could still make it work. Besides 'Mione, it's not like you need your job. You're just a shop girl and we both know you don't need that job with our joke shop."

Hermione huffed, she secretly cursed Arthur and Molly for having a traditional family. She loved them, but she _wanted_ to work and she loved the apothecary, "George, you are being so close minded. I like my job. I might be _just_ a shop girl, but I love it. And I'm not going anywhere."

"'Mione, you're being selfish. This is a great opportunity for me and the shop."

"And you're not being selfish? Why can't Fred go? Why do you expect me to drop everything in mine and Harvey's lives to go with you? I'm not your mother, George. I'm not content to be a house wife. I wish I could take my N.E. but that wasn't going to happen. So I got a job working closely to one of my favorite subjects. And where I'm close to Harvey."

"Fred can't go because Angelina is too far along in her pregnancy. And I want to go. Why can't you see that?"

"George," she said, using a softer tone, "I don't want you to not go, I understand that you want to. But we don't have to go together. I don't want to go. I'm happy here."

"I want you to go, because I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that we'll drift apart. Scared that he'll take over and Harvey won't love me anymore. Scared that you'll meet someone else."

Hermione set her fork down and walked around the table, embracing George in a hug, "George, I love you. And we can visit every weekend. Or trade weekends. With Severus involved, maybe we can have a few to ourselves and you can take me sight seeing. But please, don't ask me to leave my home."

He nodded gently and placed his forehead against hers, "I love you too, 'Mione." And he kissed her softly.

_**A/N:**__ so, if you get where this is going, or think you do, just know I am writing the story that is coming to me. I don't condone the actions of the characters. And am that it will work so i don't need it to go that way. Anyway hope you enjoyed the double chapter update._


	7. Chapter Six

_**A/N:**__ we'll it's a bittersweet day. I finished __Choose a Savior__ but at least I still have this one. So now there's more to read. I've noticed that a book I've been listening to on audio has worked its way into this. This book is by no means a crossover fiction. It's just one element that has worked its way in, and so we shall see how it goes. If you're looking for a good read, The Significance Series by Shelley Crane is a good read._

_Please read and review, it makes me smile and i thank you all :)_

**Chapter Six**

A few days later, Hermione showed up on Severus' again, holding Harvey. She had no intentions of leaving like she did last time, but she rather hoped that things might go well.

She was partially relieved to see that he was completely dressed as he answered the door.

"What do you want, Ms. Granger?"

Great, he was still mad at her. She took a deep breathe and spoke, trying to keep her voice from shaking, "I was wondering if you would like to watch Harvey. George is going to the States for a year, like a joke shop exchange, and we're moving him in this weekend. I thought I'd give you the chance to decide if you wanted to spend that time with him before i asked anyone else."

Severus pondered it for a moment. He actually had no plans that weekend, and he looked to his son. He was sweet when he wasn't screaming at the top of his lungs, and right now he almost seemed to be reaching for Severus with a happy little smile.

"It would seem, that would be acceptable," he said as he reached out for the child. Hermione kissed her son on his forehead and started to pass him over to Severus. Their hands touched for just a moment, and Severus felt an inexplicable calm, like he was no longer angry at her, and couldn't even remember why he was in the first place.

"Would you like to come in, Hermione? I could show you his room that I've been working on."

Hermione felt herself go into shock at his sudden mood swing, but found herself nodding and following him inside.

She loved to see him hold Harvey. It was like she got see a side of him that no one else had, and she was the reason that side came to light, given that she had his son and she included him. If it had been any other girl, he'd be in Azkaban. And if he wasn't, he still would never know he had a child.

She followed him silently through his house, it was fairly dark but incredibly neat and organized. She laughed inwardly as she thought about when Harvey got older and how much of a mess be would make. Her flat was already a mess because of all the toys strewn about, and the laundry that still needed to be folded.

Severus opened the door to a very simple room. The walls were a very light shade of grey, bordering white with a light tan carpet. In the middle of the wall opposite the door was a deep reddish-brown crib. Around the room was matching furniture, a dresser with drawers left open and empty and a changing table. She smiled at the rocking chair in the corner, imagining Severus sitting there late at night trying to put his son to sleep.

"I could bring you some more of his clothes," Hermione offered as she gestured to the empty dresser, "or at least help you find some to buy. And definitely some toys, I know we have plenty to spare."

She thought he might almost be insulted but he only responded, "That would be nice."

She smiled to herself as she watched Severus walk over and try to put Harvey in his crib, but the boy had grabbed a chunk of Severus' hair. Hermione laughed as she watched Severus pry the small child fingers open, but when he succeeded the other hand would grab a different chunk.

"Enjoying the show are you," He growled, but you could hear the smile in voice.

Hermione only laughed again and walked forward, reaching her hand towards the baby and tickling his side's. He squealed in delight and let go of Severus' hair. Of course, Severus used the opportunity to back away.

He waited by the door, watching as Hermione tickled her son before leaving over and giving him a quick kiss. He honestly thought that there was no one better fit to mothering as he watched his former student with their son, and he had no clue why.

"Thank you, Severus, for watching him. And feel free to drop by anytime to visit. I'll give you our schedule so you'll know when to expect us home."

"Are you sure George would be okay with that?"

"No, he's not. But he also is trying to understand. But he wants you to swear you won't try to steal me from him," she laughed softly, "I told him there was nothing to worry about though."

Severus nodded and gestured for her to go before him as they left their son to his room.

"Hermione, would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

She smiled sweetly, and he didn't understand how he no longer felt any loathing for her, but he didn't. She responded so kindly he suffered how she had no hard feelings, "I would love to, but i really should be off. George and i have a lot to do to get him settled in. Thank you though."

"Of course, and please, feel free to stop by for tea. I'd prefer an owl first, but you are welcome here."

Hermione smiled and nodded before she left.

* * *

Hermione set four plates on the unfamiliar table, followed by four wine glasses and four napkins with the appropriate silverware. She could hear George excitedly chatting away with the shop keeper that stayed behind and his wife. She offered to cook dinner, and was appalled when the American woman didn't offer to help, in fact only George did. It wasn't that she wanted it, but she would have liked the company. She really hoped the Americans' manners didn't wash off on George, and she knew it wasn't all Americans. She sighed as she began to pull the baked chicken parmesan from the oven and set it in the middle of the table. After she poured out the pasta into the strainer and put it in a bowl, she set that on the table.

She looked her head into the other room, "Dinner is ready."

She stepped back in the kitchen and heard someone grumble, "Finally" and "about time" before they sauntered in. George kissed her as he followed behind their hosts.

They sat down and began shoveling food onto their plates and into their mouths. By the time Hermione was able to serve herself, there was a small piece of chicken left and small serving of pasta.

_It's okay, I still have some baby weight to lose_, she thought to herself.

Hermione was happy when she and George retired to his room. The Americans were rude, and she hated them. They hadn't even thanked her for cooking and even have her a glare when she only placed the dishes in the sink. So she cast a _scourgify_ on the dishes and ran into hiding.

"George, why don't you come home for visits," she said after much contemplation. "I don't like these people. They're rude and arrogant. I don't want to expose Harvey to them either. I don't trust them."

He sighed, he of course had noticed, and noticed how sad she looked and even angry, but he didn't want to screw things up, "But 'Mione, what about all the sight seeing we talked about. I mean, I know they weren't the nicest people we've met, but I don't want to miss out on all the opportunities here."

"I'm not bringing Harvey, ever."

"Hermione that's not fair."

"I don't trust them. I am not having my son around people i don't trust."

"He's my son too," Hermione started to open her mouth but he stopped her, "Don't even try to say he's not. Who was there at 3a.m. as you threw your guts up? Who was there through your seventeen hours of labor? Who was up every 3 hours with you every time he cried? Who came up with his name with you? I have more claim to him then that greasy sperm donor and you know it."

She sighed as she pulled her shirt over her head. It was beginning, the loathing. It was going to cause so much for Harvey as he grew up, and all she wanted was to try to make things work, but apparently that was asking too much.

"George, I know he is your son, and you've been a wonderful dad to him. But you need to accept that Severus is still his father, and that Harvey deserves a chance to know him too. You also need to know that Harvey is my child, and I am his mother. I do not trust these people. I want you to attend time with Harvey, I do. But I don't feel comfortable bringing him this far too spend time with people i don't like or trust."

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Okay, well maybe every other weekend, we'll spend here. And Severus can watch Harvey those weekends. We both get what we want."

She looked up into his eyes, and smiled weakly. It was a good idea. He really was a god send. So why was she feeling so empty? She shook the thoughts from her head, and pulled him in close for a kiss. He was so perfect, more perfect than she could imagine, and she let him know it.

His hand slid gently across the skin of her waist just above her jeans, and slowly up her back to unhook her bra. It was going to come off anyway. He led her to the bed as she unbuttoned his shirt, then his trousers. Both disappeared quickly as he unbuttoned her jeans and they both worked to get them off asking with her knickers. Then he pushed her down on the bed, kissing her deeply. She grabbed what she could of his hair and pulled, as he removed his mouth from hers to kiss at her neck.

She moaned as he reached a hand to grab her breast, but he was a little rough as he kneaded a little roughly.

"George, please," she begged, as she felt his own hardened member against her leg.

He obliged and positioned himself right at her entrance before slowly pushing in. She could help but think that he was rough in all the wrong places and gentle at the wrong times. Suddenly she found Severus' face slipping into get mind. She firmly shut her eyes, and George thought it was in ecstasy, as he continued to move faster within her.

She found found herself actually gasping and moaning as she felt herself actually nearing a climax. But his newfound stamina ran out.

"Oh Hermione," he groaned in her ear.

She couldn't stop herself, his image never left her mind, and with him in mind she was more aroused and his name slipped from her lips, "Oh Severus!"

_**A/N:**__ Evil cliffy! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. I know lemons aren't really my thing. So I apologize if it's not quite what you were expecting. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review. :)_


	8. Chapter Seven

_**A/N:**__ hello my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one as well. I can't think of much to say here other than we find out what happens after Hermione's little slip up._

_Chapter Seven_

Two weeks. Fourteen days. Three-hundred thirty-six hours. Twenty-thousand one-hundred and sixty minutes. One million, two-hundred nine thousand and six hundred seconds. No matter how she thought about it, two weeks was too long to not hear from George. He had been so angry, and she definitely understood why. But she needed to explain. But he wouldn't have it.

_"You lying little witch!"_

_She flinched at the anger and venom in his voice, "George, I'm sorry. I-"_

_"You said there was nothing there. That you wouldn't have feelings for him. And you've been faking it this whole time. Don't even deny it, that made it pretty obvious."_

_"George, please just listen for moment," she tried to get out a few words, but he was having none of it. She found her clothes spelled back to her body and the door open._

_"Get. Out."_

_"George, please just listen to me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I-"_

_He grabbed her forcefully by the wrist and dragged her to the door, "Get. Out. Leave me alone."_

Two weeks later, he still hadn't spoken to her. All her letters came back unopened and her floo calls were rejected. She couldn't even access his fireplace anymore. She was driving herself insane, trying to reach out.

But even if she weren't hurting, Harvey knew something was wrong. He sensed her stress and it only made things worse when she couldn't calm him. George wasn't being fair to Harvey, and after his outburst about how he was Harvey's dad. That part she was furious about.

So on the fourteenth day, as she received yet another unopened letter back, she was shocked and hopeful when she heard someone knock on the door. But instead of opening the door to find George, she found Severus.

"What do you want," she said, not caring that she looked like a mess in sweats and a t-shirt that hung off her shoulder, almost exposing one of her breasts.

Of course, Severus noticed it, and had to pry his gaze to the wall behind her and think of anything else to stop from thinking about her body.

"Hermione, it's been two weeks since you abruptly cut your weekend short and picked Harvey up. I have not heard from you since, and I would like to spend time with my-our son."

"I'm sorry, Severus. George and I got into a fight. I haven't heard from him since. I've been a mess."

Severus looked around, at the piles of laundry and toys strewn around and the dishes just sitting in the sink. It was also evident that it had maybe been a day or two since she last showered. He strode in past her and towards her bedroom, figuring there was a bathroom in there. He turned on the water and looked around, finding some magical bath salts, so he picked up the stress relief one that smelled of lavender and chamomile. After the water was an acceptable temperature, he walked back out to the living room to find a stunned Hermione just watching him.

"Hermione, go take a relaxing bath. The water has been charmed to stay at the ideal temperature as long as you need it. I can watch Harvey here."

She nodded and headed back toward the bath.

Severus had just set the last pot in drying rack and turned his attention to the sauteed vegetables he was cooking when Hermione finally emerged from her room. She wore some yoga pants and a t-shirt that fit a bit better than the one she had been wearing previously. She stopped dead in her tracks at the clean apartment and Severus cooking.

"Feeling better," he asked without even looking at her.

"Yes, thank you. And, thank you for all of this, but really you didn't need to."

"I will not stand to have my son living in a pigsty. I merely did this for him."

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Where is he, it's about time i-"

"I have him a bottle from the fridge and put him to bed a few minutes ago. He's listening to your voice asleep in his room."

Never in all the time that she and George had lived together had he put forth so much effort. Sure, he put Harvey to bed plenty of times and changed the nappies, but he left the cleaning and cooking and feeding Harvey to her except for rare occasions. So to see Severus cooking, having cleaned the house and taken care of her son. She shook her head, maybe she could talk to George about that.

So she finally moved towards the cabinets and pulled down a couple plates and took them over to the table. She saw that Severus had palates some white rice and she took that to the table.

After dinner had been plated and they started eating, Severus spoke, "So what happened with you and Mr. Weasley? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's really embarrassing, and I completely understand why he's so mad, I just wish he would give me a chance to explain."

"Explain what?"

Hermione chewed her food slowly. She really did not want to explain things, but his face would be funny. She decided to be vague about it, "Well we were being intimate and, someone else made an appearance in my mind and I accidentally called out his name instead of George's."

She was pretty sure she saw Severus choke on his food a little at the comment, but she only smirked. He was the one putting his big nose in her business.

"And what exactly is there to explain about it?"

"Well, I wasn't trying to think about someone else. In fact, I was trying very hard not to. But he also found out because of it, that i had been faking."

"Alright, after I say what I'm about to say, we're changing topics, this is more information than I needed to know about you two," he said as Hermione chuckled, "You need to confront him. No more letters or floo powder. Show up on his doorstep and make him listen. If you feel that's not going to work, then make your owls drop the letters so he can't just return them. You need to be assertive with him. Make him listen to you."

"Thank you, Severus."

* * *

"Open the door you little slut!"

Hermione woke at three in the morning to a pounding on the door.

She got up and unlocked the door, to have George throw it open.

"You said nothing would happen between the two of you. You said that you loved me. And I was about to come home and talk with until I saw the prophet."

He threw the paper at her for her to see.

**Former Death Eater, Severus Snape's Late Night Visit With Hermione Granger while her Fiancee is Away**

"George, he came to check on Harvey. In case no one has told you, I've basically been home for the last two weeks feeling like shit about what happened. But then I was mad that after everything you spouted about being his father, you couldn't even owl to make sure Harvey was okay, or come see him. He knows something is up, he might not know what, but between how stressed I've been and you not being there at all, he knows something is wrong. How could you abandon him like that?"

"You don't get to be mad here! You said his name. You had him over in our home. He raped you, yet you seem to trust him blindly."

"It has to be without consent to be rape," she said softly, knowing everything had to come out.

"You're saying you wanted him till touch you?"

"No. I'm saying that I never told him no and i never once tried to stop him. I was terrified when i realized i was naked. But I felt his hand on my skin and I felt calm. I knew i had nothing to fear. And it felt good. I never told you or anyone this because I knew you'd all think i wad crazy. I love you George. I do. But I'm not going to deny that I am sexually attracted to him. I just am. I only faked my orgasms because after our first time together, I felt so bad about how bad you felt."

"How often have you imagined him?"

"I don't know. Maybe a couple of times. But i always push it out of my head. I love you. And I know that if we try, we can work things out. There is nothing going on with me and Severus. I swear, he only came over to check on Harvey. Yes, he ended up cleaning and cooking dinner after sending me to relax for a little, but that's it."

"I-"

"George, please, just stay home tonight and we can talk tomorrow. I'll ask your mum to watch Harvey even. No Severus. No one but us. Please."

"Fine."

Hermione woke up on the couch, a little before five. She walked quietly into Harvey's room, picking him up gently before he woke. She took him into the living room where she sat on the couch as she breast fed him. Once he had finished, she set him in a play pen while she snuck into the room where George slept. Once she had her clothes, she crept back out and changed, before grabbing Harvey, walking out the door and disapparating.

She landed outside the burrow. And was already fighting back tears. Today was going to be a very difficult day. She knew that Molly would be up.

The older witch enveloped Hermione and her son in a warm embrace.

"George came home last night, could you watch Harvey for the day?"

Molly gave her a sympathetic smile, "Of course. We love having him over."

"Thank you."

Hermione was making omelets with all of his favorite ingredients when George woke up and made his way out of their room. She didn't dare speak or face him in fear he might still be angry. Instead she plated the food and carried the plates over to the table where George now sat. It was so weird to think that just a few nights before, she and Severus had sat so peacefully eating dinner.

"Thank you, Hermione."

She knew he purposely avoided using her nickname. It was a term of endearment for them. By not using it, she knew he was angry.

"George, I am sorry. I know how much it hurts you. And I'm not going to lie and say I don't think about him that way. But I don't want to. And I want to be with you."

He remained silent and ate his breakfast.

"George," she said and took a deep breathe, "I'll move with you to America for the year. I'll find an apothecary there to work at. I'll make Severus come pick up Harvey with you around. I will do anything to show you how sorry I am and how much I love you.

"It's pretty obvious you hated the accommodations in America, I won't ask you to follow me."

"Then what can I do? I've apologized and explained, but you still seem angry. And I understand that, I do. But I need a chance to earn your forgiveness."

He stayed silent for a moment, thinking and eating. Then he spoke, "Marry me. Today."


	9. Chapter Eight

_**A/N:**__ hello my lovely readers. I love to see when I write something and everyone is so agreed when something should or shouldn't happen. And you are all fairly agreed on them getting married. So this chapter will reveal her decision and of course go through the process of how she reaches it. I hope you enjoy. There's also a character named Pomfrey again. I don't know why, but i like making more doctors related to Poppy._

_Also, it was pointed out to me that my last chapter was riddled with errors, so i went and fixed them. If you notice them, and they are distracting from the reading, please tell :) I love getting constructive criticism, as someone who hopes to be a professional author someday, I want as much feedback as possible. So read and review, and as always, thank you for your support._

**Chapter Eight**

_Marry him? I know I messed up, but I can't just marry him today. We have issues._ Hermione felt so trapped. If she said no, she'd lose everything. She'd lose her home, her family. She'd lose George. But if she said yes, she knew it wouldn't change anything. He'd still be mad at her. He'd still lord it over her head.

"George, we both know that's not going to fix anything," she started and was cut off as he slammed his fork down.

"You were going to marry me anyway, right? What makes this any different? We'd just be married sooner. We could start our family sooner."

_So that's what this is about_, she realized. It had everything to do with the fact that Harvey wasn't his, and even though he had been the one raising him, Severus was getting a free pass into all of their lives. He wanted a child that he didn't have to watch a former death eater hold.

"Can I have some time to think about this, please?"

She held her breathe as he stared her down, "You have until sunset to meet me at the ministry and marry me, or we're done."

She nodded and finished her breakfast, then cleaned her plate at the sink and placed it in the drying rack before she left.

"Hermione, I wasn't expecting you today," the older witch said as she sat behind her desk.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Pomfrey, but I really need to talk to you. I hope I'm not intruding."

She smiled at the young woman standing in her doorway. Her face was distraught, and she had been expecting this, "I actually don't have any appointments this morning, come in."

Hermione felt relieved and walked in, closing the door behind her, and sat down on the couch. It was charmed to make whoever sat there feel comfortable enough that their stress wouldn't get to them.

"Now tell me, what's happened."

Hermione recounted everything, starting at how she ran into Severus and had lunch with him and told him about Harvey. She told her about George going to America and their fight over that. And then she recounted how Severus find his way into her thoughts and that not only did she reach her first orgasm but that she called out his name instead of George's. Once she mentioned George's ultimatum, and finished, she breathed a sigh of relief and sank back into the couch.

"I'm certainly shocked you haven't come to see me sooner. There are definitely some apparent issues. But before we continue, I am going to advise that you do not marry George today. If anything, you should postpone the wedding and probably start couple's therapy."

"But, he said we're done if I don't. Couple's therapy wouldn't even be an option then."

"Which brings me to my next point. I think you should go out with Severus, even if it's just one date."

Hermione jolted forward, completely shocked at the statement, "What?"

"It's clear to George that there's something there. And I see it too. Maybe it was just because you enjoyed the sex and want a chance to experience that again. Maybe it's because he is your son's father. But you do have feelings for him."

Hermione was silent. She knew she was curious about how it would be to be with him knowingly. But one date was not going to satisfy that curiosity. And she didn't want to lose George.

"Hermione, if George really loves you, he'll calm down after you say no. He'll have time to himself and he'll calm down. Then you two could try again. You found each other in grief, and bonded over that. We both know you stayed because he was safe and he was there. We've discussed it. I know you keep denying it, but he is your safety net. You chose him because he was there and you were scared and alone. And I know that you love him, but I don't think you're in love with him."

Hermione was numb. She was right. If George really cared, once he calmed down, he would probably apologize and they could start again. But Severus. He wouldn't agree to that anyway. But it might not hurt to be on her own for a little while.

"I know I love him. And I know we could be happy together, but you're right. It's not right to agree to marry him over this. It wouldn't work out. I just, have to tell him. I know he's going to be waiting at the ministry for me."

"Then go, talk to him. And I'll be here, or available by owl. Don't be afraid to come to me."

Hermione nodded and hugged the witch before walking out. She stopped at the secretary's desk to pay and went to go face her fate.

Hermione stood outside the phone booth that she knew led to the ministry of magic. She played with the engagement ring that she took off and now held in her hand. She hoped that George would forgive her for this, and she was dreading his reaction. It was close to sunset, and she had slant the day seeking advice from those she held most dear. Even Molly told her not to marry George, not because she didn't want Hermione in the family, but because she knew the situation wasn't right. And one she made her decision, she had spoken to her boss about the vacant flat above the apothecary, so that she and George could get the space they needed.

She finally worked up the courage to enter the phone booth and dial the number written on her palm. She went through the process of being checked without a protest and continued towards the Department of Magical Marriages.

George was sitting outside the offices, his head in his hands. It was clear he was hurting as much as she was, and she knew that what she was about to would only worsen his pain.

"George," she started softly, and he looked up with a hopeful smile. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and took his hand in hers, "George, I love you. I know in my heart that I love you. But I went from feeling unwanted, to having Ron and loving him. Then watching him die. And you were there for me through all that grieving, but you were grieving too. And we felt safe because we knew each other's pain. I want to marry you George. I do. But I won't marry you because you have me an ultimatum. And I won't marry you on such a rocky foundation. I think we need some time apart."

"'Mione, I-"

"George, I know this is hard and I know that it hurts. But when I marry you, I want it to be because we love each other and trust each other and want to be together. Not because I made a mistake and you are scared to lose me if I don't marry you. That will make us both resent each other. I don't want that George."

She saw the tears forming in his eyes, but they both knew she was right, along with everyone that she had. He only nodded and took his hand from hers and wiped his eyes before standing.

"I love you, Hermione, but you're right. We can't get married right now. Stay at the flat as long as you need though, don't feel like you have to leave right away."

"Thank you, but I have a place to stay. The flat above the apothecary. Don't be a stranger though, you're still important in Harvey's life."

"Thank you."

They stayed silent for a moment before he started to leave. She felt awful, and she loved him. But she was glad that things had gone that well.

Two days later, she had packed everything and moved it into the one bedroom flat above the apothecary that she worked for in Diagon Alley. Her priority was to unpack all of Harvey's stuff first, so she set him up in his playpen while she went to work setting up his furniture. However, the instructions were long gone and George had put it together. She barely managed to take it apart. And she was ready to scrap it and co-sleep when he was with her when someone knocked on her door.

She answered it, shocked to see a possibly annoyed Severus Snape.

"Do you care to explain why I received this owl from your fiancee?"

He held out a letter, and Hermione took it, starting to read it immediately.

_Professor,_

_I don't like you. I don't like the idea of you being in Hermione or Harvey's lives. But Hermione wants it, so I am trying to respect her wishes. I am sorry that our argument cut your time with Harvey short, but I know Hermione needs sometime to help her right now. We have some issues, and it's just not a good idea for me to try. I am trusting you to take care of them for me. She wants you in Harvey's life, this is your chance to prove your worth that risk. She's moved in above Slug and Jiggers Apothecary._

_George._

"Well," he sneered.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to slam the door in his face and go yell at George. What was he getting at, telling Severus that? But she realized he was telling both of them that he was going to trust that there was nothing there.

"We broke up. Indirectly because of you. Not that you are too blame, it's him and I, but a mistake I made."

She really hoped he didn't put the pieces together, the mistake that she made involving him and he knew why they were fighting.

"I think he was trying to tell me, through you, that he's placing trust in me."

He remained stone-faced, and she wasn't sure what he was thinking. Probably that this was a petty problem, and he wasn't happy to be dragged in the middle of it. So she spoke again, "Would you like a cup of tea? I was just attempting to put together Harvey's crib. I'm avidly considering just quitting and continuing to co-sleep," she giggled at the thought.

"No, you will not."

Hermione felt her heart flutter at his tone, and she was happy that he cared enough to be so assertive about a parental decision.

"Well you were the first person to even successfully get him to sleep in the crib. And it's much easier than that infernal bed."

"Step aside," he said as he went to her room.

She smiled, and walked over to the kitchen, setting a kettle on with some water. She walked back to find Severus hunched over the parts, screwing something into a part. She picked up their son and sat down on her mattress that was laid down on the floor, dangling a toy above his head as he reached his arms for it.

She failed to notice Severus turn ever so slightly, so that he could watch, as she blissfully played with her son. When he grew bored of the toy, she put it down and gently ticked his sides and then his feet, and his shrieks of laughter filled the room. He smiled as he watched, wondering if there had ever been a point in his childhood as pure and happy. He doubted it, and was happy for his son to have that chance.

The loud scream of the tea kettle rang from the kitchen, so Hermione picked up Harvey and placed him back in his playpen, before leaving Severus and Harvey alone in the room. She pulled out a couple of teacups and her different teas before pulling her head back in to check on them.

"Severus, do you have a preference for tea?"

He looked up from his work, where he had managed to get the frame put together, "Green tea, please."

She smiled and nodded and place the tea leaves in the cups, one small spoonful each, and poured the hot water in each cup. She watched as it steeped, and smelled the delicious brew. It was such a relaxing smell. She wasn't sure how Severus liked his tea, so she put everything on a little tray, and mixed three cubes of sugar into her own cup and carried it into the room.

"I want sure how you liked your tea," she said gently, "So I left it as is and brought everything with it."

He nodded in thanks as he put some of the finishing touches on the crib. And she was shocked when he asked, "Would you add a sugar please?"

She never took him for a sugar in his tea type, but obliged, and had finished stirring when he placed the mattress in the crib and turned around, shocked to see that she was holding his tea out for him.

"Thank you, Severus."

He only nodded and sipped his tea. She smiled and picked Harvey up, walking out to get one of the bottles from when she had pumped previously and warmed it before feeding him. She returned to the room, saw Severus actually placing sheets on Harvey's bed.

"Do you want to help me put him to bed," she offered, hoping to see him in action.

"That would be nice."


	10. Chapter Nine

_**A/N:**__ hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. We're jumping ahead here to September. I don't really have nigh more to say than that, other than read and review please. I enjoy seeing what my lovely readers think. Also, sorry about the shorter chapter, just worked out this way. I'll try for a longer chapter next time._

**Chapter Nine**

September first had finally come around. Hermione laughed at the fact that it had taken her until then to realize that she chose to be married on the day students went back to Hogwarts for the start of term feast. Instead she started at her wedding dress as it hung in her closet, debating whether or not to drink the bottle of wine, that she had been saving for their honeymoon, that she now held in her hand.

She and Harvey had settled into a nice little routine. He was happy enough to go to her parents' home while she worked at the apothecary, stocking the shelves, keeping track of inventory, and random little tasks, even the occasional brewing session. She could have had a more prestigious job, if she could have gone back to school, but she still loved her job. And because she was usually in back, no one really tried to fuss over her.

Severus visited very often, multiple days a week. Sometimes it was just for an hour or two. Occasionally they had a meal together. She both loved and hated that Harvey was so comfortable at Severus' home so easily. She was shocked at how easily Severus seemed to adjust to the life of a father. But she was happy that he was so willing to step in, especially when George seemed to be stepping out.

She had gotten three letters from George, all very short and polite, and he had visited for Harvey once. That made her mad, but she understood, he was giving them space and a chance to adjust to life without him in it. It hurt, especially as she stared at the dress that would never be worn. Maybe she should have agreed to wear her mother's, at least then she wouldn't have wasted good money on a dress that would never be worn.

The longer she stared at it, the more she hated the infernal thing. She wanted to destroy it. She wanted to rip it to pieces and burn it. She wanted to destroy it beyond repair. She was about to grab it off the hanger when someone knocked on her door. She looked to her sleeping son in his crib, happy to see the sound did not disturb him.

So she answered the door, wine bottle in hand, to a rather pleased Severus. That is, until he saw the bottle in her hand, and he scowled at her fiercely.

"Oh calm down, Severus," she said with annoyance, "it's not even open."

"That may be, but I don't like the fact that it appears you were contemplating drinking it, while being the only one home with our son."

"Did you come here to judge my parenting skills, or did you actually have a reason for dropping by unannounced?"

He was shocked. Her tone was thick with venom, much like his own usually was, and he wondered why. But he had pried before, and got more than he expected. "I had a proposition for you."

"Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts, students will be arriving soon," she stated, not wanting to continue this conversation. That dress was calling her, begging to be destroyed.

"It's common knowledge that you did not go back to school," he continued anyway, "and not so common knowledge that you regret that."

"What are you getting at?"

"I have spoken with Minerva, and she agreed that it's a waste, that such a wonderful student felt she couldn't finish her schooling. Given that we are trying to, build a relationship of sorts for Harvey, I came up with an idea that might make the school year easier."

At this point, she was slightly intrigued, "Continue."

"You could come back to Hogwarts, with Harvey, and study to take your N.E. . you wouldn't have to attend the classes, but study with all the professors when needed."

A chance to go back to school? She hadn't even set foot there since the battle. But she had longed to go back to school.

"Why?"

"I don't understand the question Hermione."

"Why did you offer this?"

He sighed. She was really very testy today. "Because, I do not want the school year to change things. I want to make things as easy for us with Harvey as possible. And i thought you might adjudicate the chance to continue your studies, I did have one more thing to explain."

She started, almost glaringly, at him, waiting for him to continue, "We wanted to offer you an apprenticeship while you studied. If you took it on, your N.E.W.T score would be based on how well you did during the apprenticeship."

Her jaw dropped, although what he said was correct, getting an apprenticeship was almost unheard of before your N.E. . That meant they had to file a request, and she wondered what subject he thought to offer so she asked, "An apprenticeship? In what subject?"

"I want sure what you might choose, Minerva made a request for a subject to be determined. Given your grades in school and O. , the ministry agreed, especially as Kingsley put in a letter of recommendation. And all of the professors have agreed to take you on, no matter which you choose."

"Really? All of them?"

She meant him. He was ready to ask her what the hell was her problem, but he didn't want to cross any lines. So he answered her question, plainly, "Yes."

It was an unbelievable chance for her, and she wouldn't have to worry about Harvey being away from her for so long. She thought to the apothecary, how calm she was there. She wanted to study, more than anything. George didn't want her to go back, he wanted to be the working man and have her stay home, taking care of the house and children. He wanted a big family, just like he grew up in. She didn't. She wanted at the absolute most, four children, and that was big to her.

Why was she letting him still hold her back? They were over, and even though she only wanted space, she felt like they wouldn't be together.

"Well, Hermione? We don't have all day."

"It's not fair for you to spring something like this on me today and expect an answer right away. If you wanted an answer today, you should have asked me days ago."

"We only just now heard back from the ministry. I was just speaking with your employer downstairs, informing him of our plan."

That was the last straw. She snapped, "What are you getting at? You think you know what's best for me? For our son? You've only been in his life for five minutes. You don't know me, Severus. What makes you think i would be okay with you orchestrating such a huge decision in _**my**_life?"

Her tone woke Harvey, who started crying in the next room. She looked towards it, guilt in her eyes, for only a moment, before she turned to continue glaring at Severus. She ignored the cries, though it broke her heart.

"I was trying to give you a chance at something that i deprived you of. And trying to make sure that I could still see Harvey frequently and not mess up the schedule he's become accustomed to. The only reason this is such a last minute offer, is because the ministry took their sweet time approving any of it. Now for Merlin's sake stop being angry at me, and go grab him like we both know you want to."

And she snapped in a different way. Tears started rolling down her face as she turned and all but ran to the bedroom. Her tears of course, made comforting her son that much more difficult. But she bounced him gently and hushed him and soothed him. Until he stopped crying. She sat down on her bed, holding him to her chest, hugging him. She loved him, she did. But she regretted not going back to school. At first, it was the grief, she could barely focus on anything, least of all school. Then she realized she was due during the first half of the school year, and it didn't seem like it would fit.

She looked up, seeing her dress once more. It was a symbol of a life that would never be. She knew that he lived her brains, but he would never understand her need to be more. More than just a housewife.

She'd almost forgotten about Severus until he knocked on her bedroom door, even though it had been left open. She looked up her eyes red and puffy. She looked between the closet and her door. Between the two potential futures laid out before her. Wandlessly and non-verbally, she cast a spell that caught the dress on fire. It burned until only ashes remained.

Severus only stood in the doorway, watching her carefully. He remembered her mentioning that she and George were supposed to married in September. That was why she was in such a mood. He may have felt awkward, but he knew better than to push her.

"Harvey, do you think mommy and you should go to school?"

Harvey looked up, finally noticing that Severus was there, and squealed with delight.

"I guess we're going," she said, with a sad but genuine smile.

"Any thoughts on your apprenticeship?"

"Potions."

"Are you sure, that means you'd be-"

"I know very well that you took over the potions position again. But working in the apothecary, I realized that potions are calming. I wouldn't mind owning my own apothecary, or potions shop."

"I won't be easy on you just because-"

"I don't expect you to. I just, I discovered that I love potions. If I'm going to apprentice any subject, I want it to be that. And I want to study with the best."


	11. Chapter Ten

_**A/N:**__ not a lot of response to the last chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed in anyway. I kind of don't like this because at the moment I have no inspiration, but I think I can still work with it. The weirdest idea popped into my, but I don't want to do that for thks sorry. Anyway hers the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. One last quick note, I've entered the Quidditch league fan fiction competition. which means I'll be writing many different things. If any of you are fellow writers, there are still many spots on many teams, including the one I joined Ballycastle Bats. just head over to the HP forums and narrow then down to contest, you'll find it easily._

**Chapter Ten**

Hermione had opted out of entirely private studies. She occasionally sat in the back of the classes listening in and taking notes. She did that for all of them except for potions. Severus was having her organize the stock room, write essays on various ingredients, and even had her grade done papers for him, but had not let her brew even once yet. She was frustrated. She wanted to brew, and looked it up, most apprentices were brewing by the end of their first month. But November came along and the closest she had gotten was boiling water to clean out cauldrons.

Other than that, he was tolerable, enjoyable even. She had opted out of living in the Gryffindor rooms and was given accommodations in the dungeons, by her choice, to make things easier. She and Severus enjoyed weekend meals together and doesn't many evenings in each other's company with Harvey. Mostly she let him have his time with Harvey while she did her apprenticeship duties.

On the second Tuesday of November, she'd had enough of sorting the cabinets and stormed into the room, picking Harvey up away from Severus, as he held the boy trying to walk.

"What is the meaning of this," he demanded, though his face showed that he was hurt by her actions.

"As much as i want you to have a relationship with him, I will not have my education be put on the side burner. You came to me with the offer, if you remember, and yet you've done nothing but make me write essay after essay and clean and organize. Even you brewed long before this point in your apprenticeship. So from now on, assuming she has no qualms with the idea, I will be taking Harvey to spend time with Minerva."

"You dare accuse me of not keeping a promise?"

"Yes, Severus, I do. Because i am supposed to be apprenticing under you in the art of potions, not being your glorified assistant. Now I realize you've been trying to get to know Harvey and be an active part in his life, and I really love that. But it's clear you can't balance it out."

And she walked out, holding Harvey in her arms. She had no intentions of leaving him with anyone that night, but she did plan on talking with Minerva about future days. She wanted a chance to actually study potions. And she wanted a chance to build, something, with Severus outside of a bond over a child.

The old witch was surprised to see Hermione at her door, "Aren't you supposed to be brewing with Severus."

Hermione huffed and switched Harvey to her left hip, "I _should_ be. But he has yet to allow me to start. He's had me writing essays and cleaning and grade a few papers. But no brewing. I think he's been too distracted. As much as I love that he's been here for Harvey, saw his first steps, he offered me the education, but has not been upholding his part. I was wondering if you would be able to watch Harvey, even just for a little while most nights."

The old witch smiled, "Hermione, I had already planned on it, especially when you have those long complicated potions. You are probably right, but he had missed out on half of Harvey's life so far, he's trying to make up for that. But I'll gladly watch Harvey for a few hours every night. Just make sure he gets some time with Severus."

"Thank you."

"Of course, Hermione. Would you like some tea?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

"What are we brewing tonight," Hermione demanded, hoping that she'd make progress by being assertive.

"Miss Granger, I believe I am the master and you my apprentice. Did it ever occur to you that we weren't being because you simply weren't ready?"

"Bull shit," she said, and the swear word felt alien in her mouth after so long of avoiding them for Harvey, "you've given my essays O's. You've never once corrected my organisation. Why do you refuse to start the brewing process? At this rate my apprenticeship won't be worth it because it won't be finished. What's holding you back?"

He really wasn't sure. She was partially right, having Harvey around distracted him. But now, he was still reluctant. He thought of his own apprenticeship. Although it was with another man, the act of brewing with someone else is a very intimate act. The man he studied under had become a fatherly replacement to the man that raised him. He'd heard of apprenticeships between men and women ending in romance. He worried that between that and Harvey, she might be come confused in how she felt.

She was glaring at him, fuming mad, and he knew she was right. She was beyond ready to brew.

"Then let's start with the Draught of Living Death."

Hermione grabbed all the ingredients and started the potion. She had her knife in hand and went for the beans when Severus grabbed her wrist.

"The silver knife, Miss Granger."

She complied, setting down the knife and picking up the silver one. But trying to cut the beans was proving impossible, and they went flying. She still hated this potion. But Severus once again stopped her. This time he placed his hand over the one holding knife and his other hand over her left. He guided the blade to its side and said softly, "Crush them, Miss Granger."

"But the instructions say to-"

"The instructions were written by imbeciles who were not practiced in the ways of potion making. They'd only ever studied. If their way proves to be too difficult, you must learn to improvise."

She nodded, focusing solely on the task at hand, trying to hold back a shiver at how close he was, and how his voice sounded right next to her ear.

"I trust you can take things from here?"

She only nodded, trying to hide how breathless she felt.

"And Miss Granger," he said, looking right at her.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to stir once clockwise after your seventh counter-clockwise stir."

"Yes, sir," she said, knowing she had to trust him.

* * *

Two weeks later, things were much better. She realized he only called her Miss Granger when they were working together for her apprenticeship. When they spent the next hour together with Harvey, he called her Hermione.

She sat in the great hall, reading breakfast, when she received a letter. It was the fourth letter George had sent her since they called things off. She almost didn't want to read it. She wrote him once a week, to tell him about Harvey and school. And he only replies now? Still, she decided to see what he had to say.

_'Mione,_

_Hey, I'm sorry I've been so silent. I really appreciate you giving me updates about Harvey. And I love the pictures of you and him when he's crawling and walking. Thank you for not sending the ones with Snape, as I'm sure they exist. Are you going to celebrate Harvey's birthday at The Burrow? I know mum would love it. But I think you'll still be at the school._

_I'm really happy for you, getting to go back to school. I'm even happy about your apprenticeship, even if it means you'll be spending a lot of time with Snape. _

_Did you know Americans have a holiday that must have been made for Ron? It's called Thanksgiving. But they spend all day cooking a turkey and all sorts of delicious food. Think he's celebrating it wherever he is? I bet now that I've discussed it for him he is. It's this Thursday. I can't wait._

_Oh, did you hear about Angelina? Fred wrote me about twenty letters leading up to the birth. And sent a picture. I can't believe he named his son after dad, though dad cried and was so happy._

_On another note, I'll be visiting Zonko's tomorrow. It would be nice to see you if you have time for a quick visit. I think we should talk. And I miss you._

_Yours,_

_George_

Hermione wasn't sure what to feel. It was post-dated the day before. He was in Hogsmeade. He'd barely spoken to her in the last four months, and all of a sudden wanted her to come talk. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss him. And it was a day she planned to spend in her quarters anyway. So she picked Harvey up from his chair and went to go out something nice on.

* * *

Hermione stood outside Zonko's joke shop, holding Harvey in her arms. She didn't want to walk in and interrupt anything. So she waited. And decided to walk a small distance and set Harvey down. It would be fun to see his face light up when he saw the baby boy running to him.

But that didn't happen. Give months without seeing George more than once, led Harvey to forget. She knew he didn't mean to but he was so little, that it was easy to forget faces. So she picked up Harvey as George came to say hello.

"Hey," he said with a sad smile.

"Hi."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"How's your studies going?"

"Really well, we're starting the wolfsbane potion tonight."

"That's cool."

"How's the joke shop? And the states?"

"Really well. I'm back for a month to help while George and Angelina adjust."

"That's really great."

"Yeah."

They were still standing in the middle of the street, and you could cut the tension between them with a knife.

"You said we should talk," Hermione said, deciding that she wanted the encounter over so she could go study.

"Oh yeah. Well, I," he started and looked away and she noticed a small blush, "I met someone."

"Oh," she whispered, attempting to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Yeah. They took me out to some wizarding club, and we just met. She's really nice."

"Well, if you're happy, then I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, well, there's a little bit more to it."

She waited anxiously, knowing that whatever he said wouldn't be good for a future of them.

"Yeah, well, we really clicked and a couple of dates later, we slept together. And well, she's pregnant."

_**A/N:**__ so I realized, for whatever reason, fan fiction gets rid of my line breaks. I was rereading reviews for __Choose a Savior__ and noticed that was a complaint. So I've edited the previous chapters to fix that. So it's all be fixed that way. I also have a note for fans of the aforementioned fic. I plan to go back and edit out the errors and fix some plot holes. So hopefully things will go well with that. As always thanks for reading and please leave a review._


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**A/N:**__ So my lovely readers were very inquisitive about several things revealed. I love when you ask me questions. And when I write a chapter that elicits such a response. So in this chapter a lot of things are going to happen. We celebrate Harvey's birthday and learn some new things. Very eventful. And as always please read and review and thank you very much for your support. There's also my first attempt at writing an actual article for the prophet, so i hope it goes well._

**Chapter Eleven**

Hermione and Severus sat in his private lab, working on one of the last stages of the Wolfsburg potion.

"Harvey's birthday is this week," Hermione mentioned softly, unsure about how Severus might take it, especially since she was mentioning it during their apprenticeship time, "He's having a party at the Burrow when break starts, which you're of course invited to, but if you wanted, we could do a small private celebration."

He didn't look up at her, and she decided to let him mull it over in his mind. She set about chopping up the last bit of wolfsbane for the potion, finely chopping.

"If you keep that up, it will be dust that remains," he said plainly, bringing her from a trance. She had forgotten how easy it was to get lost in thought.

So she stopped chopping and scooped it up in her hands, letting it fall from her hands as he stirred.

She adjusted the heat just so, while he continued to stir. She wondered if he'd really listened to anything she said. And she wondered what could possibly be going through his mind.

The potion started to give off the faint blue smoke and she knew they were done. She'd successfully helped brew a wolfsbane and she felt very proud of herself. She smiled as she grabbed the vials and they decantered the potion.

It was late, and she had to go pick up Harvey and put him to bed. She figured Severus needed some time to decided what he wanted to do about the information she had laid out before him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Severus," she said study as she went to leave.

"Hermione, wait, do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Oh, um, no."

He caught up with her and walked by her side. They walked in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. She'd grown used to the silence.

"I would like to attend his party," Severus finally said, quietly, "are you sure I'll be welcome?"

"Frankly, I don't care. It's Harvey's birthday. He's my son. And you're his father. He loves you, so you get to be there. But i figured we could still have a private celebration in case they try to ruin it over petty fights."

"That would be nice."

They reached Minerva's quarters and Hermione welcomed her son into her arms with a smile. He was tired and leaned against his mother's chest, almost falling asleep right then. Severus watched, feeling content to see his son look so peaceful.

And he walked her back to her quarters. He watched as his son clung to his mother, falling asleep. He had short black hair that had begun to grow only a few months ago. He felt a sense of pride knowing his son looked so much like him.

He was almost sad when they reached the door to her rooms, but wished her a goodnight. She handed Harvey over so they could say goodnight, and smiled when he kissed the small boy's forehead before he passed him back and she went inside.

* * *

**Severus Snape and Hermione Granger's Love Child Turns One**

_Shortly after Hermione Granger brutally broke George Weasley's heart by calling off their engagement, this reporter noticed a spike in visits from her former professor. And on top of that, she followed him back to Hogwarts with an apprenticeship in potions, under the guise of being able to privately study for her N.E. , which she had to for go when she leaves she was pregnant after being taken captive and raped by a death eater during the bake at Hogwarts._

_Now it seemed very suspicious that Miss Granger suddenly started seeing more of her potions professor, so I did a little digging. It turns out it all started when she was late to her usual lunch at Susan Bones' new cafe, and found Severus Snape at her usual table. The hostess tells me that he offered for her join him and then paid the tab, back in June. No one seems to know what was discussed, but he was later spotted outside the burrow that evening, having been invited to dinner, by none other than Miss Granger herself. _

_There seemed to be more contact between the two, including Hermione leaving her son in Severus' watch on multiple occasions._

_This witch went digging, knowing that Miss Granger had been administered a DNA test for her son. It was determined that her son's father is none other than Severus Snape. The witch declined to press charges against him, and even spoke in his favor at his trials. Although the witch claimed to be kidnapped during the battle, one can't help but wonder why she would not want the man that raped her behind bars._

_The only conclusion we could come to was that she was Severus' lover the whole time and simply wouldn't admit it in order to avoid marrying the former death eater._

* * *

Hermione had enough of the article and threw it into the fire. That woman must be getting payback for the months that she was kept in a jar. But this was ridiculous. It was impossible to deny the claims, as she couldn't explain why she felt the way she felt. She was thankful it was a Saturday. Most of the students would be sleeping in our heading to Hogsmeade for the day. Severus had the day off chaperone duty for Harvey's birthday, and so once she dressed her son and herself, she forced herself to go to the great hall.

Of course, as she entered, all eyes were on her. She hate that no matter how many times the Prophet was proven to be unreliable, people still read it and believed every word. She simply held Harvey close, and kept her head held high until she took her spot at the head table next to Severus and placed Harvey in his high chair.

"Hermione, maybe you should press charges," Severus started slowly, but she cut him off.

"No, I refuse to let that woman have any power to change my mind. Are you saying you want to go to Azkaban and never get to know your son?"

"Well, no, I really appreciate this chance, I just don't want you to suffer unnecessary consequences."

"Well, don't worry about it. That woman has had it out for me from the moment she met me. It doesn't help that I trapped her in a jar while she was in her animagus form and then blackmailed her."

She had to hold back a laugh at Severus' shocked face. When he regained himself he made a comment that only Severus could have made, "Are you sure you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin?"

"I was protecting Harry. She was slandering him and spreading lies. I'd rather she talk about me than my friends. She's no better than the trashy muggle magazines. So how would you like to spend the day?"

"I'm not quite sure," Severus said, transferring that they had agreed to do a small celebration for their son that day, "What exactly can we do with a one year old?"

She laughed a little, "Well, he's my first, and i was an only child so I'm not quite sure either. I know there's a zoo not that far if we wanted to walk out to Hogsmeade and apparate."

"A zoo?"

"Well if you're opposed to that I know of a few museums as well."

"I suppose that could be interesting."

Hermione was about to respond when a letter dropped down in front of her. She dreaded what could lie within, given that it was labeled as being from the ministry.

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_It has come to our attention that you are not married and called off your impending nuptials to Mr. George Weasley. As according to the "Unwed Mothers" Wizengmont Law 50 subsection 3 you would be married to the father of your child. Given the circumstances of your pregnancy, and the status of the father, we are giving you one year to find a husband or we will provide several options of eligible bachelors for you to marry. _

_Sincerely,_

_Matilda Smith_

_Head of Marriage Laws Department_

She was fuming. The morning just went from annoying, to dreadful. The ministry was insane. The only reason she felt comfortable marrying George so soon was because she knew him for years already.

"Hermione," Severus asked, seeing her mood change drastically.

"Do you mind watching Harvey for a little while? I have some business to attend to," she said, not even waiting for a response before kissing her son on the forehead and leaving.

* * *

"You can't possibly expect me to find a man, date him, and marry him all in one year, it's just not enough time," Hermione screeched at minister Kingsley and Matilda Smith, "It's hard enough finding men who are okay even dating a single mother, let alone marrying her and raising her child."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Kingsley started, "But the marriage laws are very strict. We've pulled as many strings as we could given your status and part in the war. We barely got you this, because your year should have been up when you didn't marry George."

"I can't just find someone to marry. I'm studying, I can't exactly get out a lot to go find someone."

"I'm sorry, Hermione but this is just how out is," Matilda stated, "But if you're worried about time, you could go to the matchmaking department and sign up. It's what would have happened anyway, but you can use your year to see if any of those men will be a good fit."

Hermione fumed, she hated having so few options. But maybe the matchmaking would be a good idea.

"Well thank you for wasting time I should be standing with my son on his birthday."

* * *

She returned to the castle, and it was too late to go do any of the things that she suggested. She was fuming mad about the timing of everything. And she was mad that she kissed so much of her son's first birthday. She walked through the dungeons, and announced herself to the portrait to Severus' room and it opened, but Severus was not standing there to get her. She carefully walked in, looking around, and found Severus with Harvey at his table. There was a cake with one candle, waiting to be lit.

"Hermione," Severus greeted as he got up from his seat and pulled out a chair for her to sit.

She walked over and picked up Harvey holding him close as she sat down. He lit the candle and Hermione was shocked when he started to sing "Happy Birthday" but she smiled and sung along. When it came time to blow out the candle she and Severus blew it out at the same time without even thinking, knowing that Harvey was too young to grasp the concept yet.

He cut the cake and served them, and have a very small piece to Harvey after Hermione put him back in his seat.

"Do you mind me asking what business you had to attend to?"

Hermione half laughed half sighed under her breath, "I have one year to get married. And they decided that today was the best day to inform me of that."

"Have you spoken to George? I know things did not end well but surely-"

"I couldn't now. He's probably planning his wedding to whoever his new girl is."

Severus looked at her curiously and she wasn't sure she wanted to repeat it. But she did, "He met some girl in America, and they hooked up and she's pregnant."

"I'm sorry Hermione."

She paused, thinking about it, "I'm not. I'm happy for him, he could have raised Harvey as his own, if you weren't a part of his life. But I wanted you to be in Harvey's life, and that made it harder for him to pretend that he was Harvey's father. Besides, we only really started being together because we had bonded so much over our grief and he was there for me in ways that nobody else could be."

"So what are your plans, as far as getting married go?"

"I don't have the time or the means to go out and try to meet someone one, so over the break, I'm going to go to the matchmaking department and hope they can find someone for me."

"Then I wish you luck."

"Thank you."

They both laughed when Harvey squealed in delight and they looked to see his face covered in chocolate cake.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**A/N:**__ I'm pretty sure a few of you have guessed my next step...But at the same time you aren't going to expect exactly what's about to happen. So now we're celebrating Christmas and Hermione gets her letter back. I hope you all enjoy. Also, it should be noted, I've started editing __Choose a Savior__ so hopefully there will be fewer errors for those who stumble across it. As always please read and review and thank you much for stopping by._

**Chapter Twelve**

Break had started, and Hermione sat nervously outside the match maker's office. She left Harvey with Severus at the Burrow, and she had been pleasantly surprised when he was welcomed and even given one of their new rooms after they rebuilt with help from a lot of their friends. And it stung a lot less than she expected when she met George's new fiancee. Since she had actually only been visiting the state's as well and was actually a citizen of the British isles, the ministry was forcing the two of them to marry. But they seemed happy, and Hermione felt that George deserved to be happy.

She was fidgeting with her thumbs, wondering why the ministry was so strict about such things. She was glad that they didn't make victims marry their attackers, although she did not view Severus that way. But he was her teacher, and even though she respected him, she did not care to marry him. She was sure that he felt the same.

An older witch stepped out, "Miss Granger?"

Hermione stood, "Hello," she said as she held it a hand to shake.

"Come in, dearie."

Hermione followed the witch into the room, wondering how this might work. The witch led her to a chair where she sat down.

"Now Miss Granger, are you aware of how magical match making works?"

"Not really," she admitted.

"I'm going to cast a spell, that will put all of your personality traits to paper for us. It's also going to record your magical vibe, so to say. Your magic will very much affect your relationship. With the copy of your magical vibe, we will compare it to others in our database and we will get a list of those who are compatible with both your magic and personality."

"Alright then," Hermione said nervously. It was a weird thought, but she was glad she wasn't going to have to talk about herself.

"Okay dearie, then just lean back, relax and close your eyes."

Hermione did as she was told, doing her best to relax.

"Descopera record personalitatem," the witch cast, and the room was filled with the sound of paper rustling, "Magicae transtulerunt."

After a few moments Hermione heard a door open, but she kept her eyes closed. She actually enjoyed the writer and was able to relax, something she hadn't been able to do very often in the last year.

She felt that it was no longer necessary to close her eyes as she stopped leaving back and decided to look around. The office was small, containing little more than the couch she sat on and a desk with a chair. There was a door on each side of the room, the one she entered through and the other, she assumed, led to where they stored the information they collected.

The witch returned with a smile on her face, "Alright, now everything is just getting settled. I can't promise when you'll hear from us. It might be as early as tonight, and you might not hear for years. We'll just need you to be patient."

Hermione scoffed. She didn't have years. She didn't even have a year. So she supposed she was going to have to try dating anyway.

* * *

Severus was outside with Harvey when the familiar screech of an owl filed the air and a letter dropped into his lap. A letter from none other than the ministry. He thought it odd that he was receiving a letter, especially from the ministry. He picked up his son, who had easily become attached to him, and walked inside.

"Mrs. Weasley, could you watch Harvey for a while? I just received a letter from the ministry and would prefer to open it in private, and in case I need to leave, would like to be able to leave immediately."

The witch happily took the small baby from Severus' arms, "Of course, we can't have you both hogging him all break can we?"

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes and thanked her before heading up to the room he was staying in. He sat down on his bed and opened the letter.

* * *

Hermione woke just before midnight on Christmas eve. It was instinct, so he turned on her light and walked over to the crib, checking on her sleeping son. She was shocked at how much his hair has grown in the last few months and it fell in his face as he slept. She brushed it back behind his ear, causing him to shift slightly. She smiled slightly, and then heard a tapping on her window, she turned to see a owl, and was only shocked given the hour and the day. So she walked over and opened her window, hoping to keep the owl from waking Harvey or anyone else in the house. The owl flew in and landed on the perch in the room and she took the letter, giving the owl a treat.

It was from the ministry, and she assumed it a list of possible matches. She wasn't sure she wanted to open it yet. It could hold her fate. She started to open it, when someone knocked on her door.

She opened it, to Severus. His room was right next to hers. He probably heard the owl, and woke. He was probably there to scold her.

"Yes, Severus?"

"I heard the owl. And i saw the light on."

"I'm sorry if the owl woke you, I didn't realize that the ministry sent letters so late."

"They don't. Some departments are charmed to assign letters to owls for immediate delivery, no matter the time of day. I am glad you were awake to keep it from tapping incessantly all night."

"Oh, well, you're welcome."

"We need to talk."

Hermione was confused, until she saw the letter in his hand. There was no envelope, so she couldn't see who sent it, but she had an idea. So she pulled out her letter and read it, not acknowledging what he has just said.

_Hermione Granger,_

_You provided a personality and magic assessment to the match making department on December 20th 1999, and potential matches were found. Below is a list of the potential matches. They have all received a letter with your name as well. We wish you luck on your journey to love and wish you a merry Christmas._

_Sincerely,_

_Laura Umbridge_

_Head of the Match Making Department_

_Potential matches for Hermione Granger:_

_Severus Snape_

She looked up to him. And back to the list, wondering if other names would appear. She wasn't disgusted, but she was shocked.

"I take it you now understand why I think we should talk."

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. How could she possibly respond? It was true that she couldn't deny a physical attraction to him, and that it could open up the possibility of a better situation for raising Harvey, but how could they be a match.

"I can't. Not right now. Not-I just can't. I have to process this."

"Hermione, I know this is, complicated. But we need to discuss this before the break ends."

"Just let me sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day." And she closed the door in his face before turning off the light.

She felt terrified. Her fifth year self would be screaming right now. Not in fear, but joy. She hated to admit that crush, even to herself, but she couldn't deny it. In her fifth year, she found herself watching her professor more. She wasn't sure when it happened, but she was scribbling on her notes in history, and find herself writing his name. When she realized this, she had never been happier to sit alone in the corner. She crumpled up the paper and burned it to be free of the evidence. Then one day, it died just as quickly

Then there was the night of the battle. Her fear. The fear that she would be tortured, violated and left for dead. And although he technically violated her, she loved every second the moment his skin met hers. When he was gone, she felt cold and scared again, but nobody hurt her. In fact, it had been Minerva that found her and released her from the many bonds that kept her still and quiet.

What was she supposed to do? Of all the magic they had, hers found only one. His of all people. It had to mean something, but she wasn't sure she wanted to find out what. Although it fought her for a while, Hermione turned over, facing the wall, unable to see her son in his crib without seeing his father, and closed her eyes until she fell asleep.

* * *

Severus sat on his bed, with his elbow resting on his leg and his head resting in his hand as he read his letter again.

_Severus Snape,_

_You provided a personality and magic assessment to the match making department on December 20, 1979 and potential matches were found. Below is a list of the potential matches. They have all received a letter with your name as well. We wish you luck on your journey to love and wish you a merry Christmas._

_Sincerely,_

_Laura Umbridge_

_Head of the Match Making Department_

_Potential matches for Severus Snape:_

_Hermione Granger_

He hated how the letters were obviously charmed with a preset message, making what should normally be a happy letter, very impersonal. Why'd he ever bother doing that? He knew his chances of being with Lily were slim, but for the skirt time that she and James split, he put his name into the pool, hoping it would prove to her that they were meant to be. Not only did he never get a letter, but she only got one match, James potter. It was supposed to be a rare event. Yet it happened to his first and only love, and now to him.

And as excited as he wanted to be that he had another chance at love, he couldn't help but feel guilty that Hermione might have been stuck with him. He wondered if there were any other names on her list. Her face was hard to read, she clearly saw his name, but she knew to look for it.

He crumpled the letter and tossed it aside before laying down. He wasn't trying to sleep, he wasn't sure it would be possible, but at some point he drifted off.

* * *

Hermione woke to a knock at her door, and Harvey crying at being disturbed. She got up and picked her son up from his crib, holding him close as she opened the door to an excited Ginny.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, 'MIONE!"

Hermione groaned and pressed her son's face closer to her, guarding his ears from the volume, "Ginny, we just woke up, turn the volume down."

Severus' door opened and he glared at the girl, "I agree with, Hermione. Some of us do not enjoy loud noises so early.

"But it's Christmas morning. Come on you guys, breakfast is ready."

Hermione begrudgingly followed behind, hoping to get a seat on the end and next to a friend so that she wouldn't have to sit near Severus. Unfortunately, as she took her seat after putting Harvey in his chair, Severus sat down next to her. She tried not to tense up, she didn't want to offend him or make him think she was scared.

Everyone ate breakfast in excited clatter, and Hermione put small amounts of food on Harvey's plate and laughed when he made a mess. It was easy to ignore Severus with Harvey there today, even though they looked so much alike. She never wanted to pay attention to anything else around him.

Once breakfast was finished everyone gathered into the living room to open presents. Hermione laughed as Severus opened up the traditional Weasley sweater and as the twins snuck it away when he wasn't paying attention and pulled it down over his head. Harvey loved his, though it was a little big on him for when he grew.

It was after presents were opened that her troubles began. Severus motioned for them to go to another room, but she wasn't ready to face that.

"Hermione, where are you going," Ginny called when she saw her friend sneaking out.

"Oh, we'll I promised mum and dad we'd visit today, so just going to change and leave with Harvey."

"Have fun," everyone cheered, not noticing the glare on Severus' face.

_**A/N:**__ hope you all enjoyed, especially getting to see things between both perspectives. Anyway, please leave a review. And chapter 13 is already in the works._


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_**A/N:**__ well, she can't run forever, so it's time for Hermione and Severus to talk. As he corners her. Glad to see the last chapter was well received. Also, my latest crochet project is attempting my own pattern for a baby groot...yeah!_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hermione spent the rest of break avoiding Severus like the plague. She wasn't ready to confront the fact that they were supposedly compatible. Of course, watching him with Harvey from her window, only helped cement what the match said. It terrified her. It wasn't that she she was terrified of him. It was just the idea of him being the only chance she had at true happiness. It would make things both more complicated and easier when Harvey grew up, knowing they would have to explain how he came to be. But he wouldn't have to know anyone else as his father, even a step father.

But nonetheless, she didn't want to confront him. If she avoided him, it wasn't real, right? But as she sat, hiding out in Arthur's shed of muggle objects, she knew that was wrong, especially as Severus walked in, his robes billowing behind him. She got up, thinking she could walk around and sneak out behind him. But the door closed and he cast a charm, that could only be undone by the caster themselves, or in the event of their death.

She wanted to hide, shrink until she could hide in one of the objects. But it was pointless. He glared at her with a fury she hadn't seen in a while.

"Miss Granger, you are both a mother and an adult, it's about time you begin acting like one. And don't bother trying to get anyone to help you. I've told them you've been dodging me about your apprenticeship."

"Why are you forcing me to do something I don't want to do?"

"What exactly am I forcing you into? I simply said we need to talk. Which we do."

"What is there to talk about? You are the only person in that whole place that I'm compatible with. You have no obligation to-"

"I was going to tell you, that I will not pursue you. Not unless that is what you want. And we cannot do anything until after your apprenticeship."

"Then why did you lock me in here? If that's all you have to say, you could have-"

"Hermione, you are the only person that was on my list as well. I don't know what it means. But I had long since given up, I didn't even want or expect any names. Now that it's happened though," he paused, his face and voice softening, "I can't help but think it could be worth trying. But I won't. I realize that the only reason we are still in each other's lives is because of my actions while working for a dark wizard, pretending or not, I did a lot of terrible things to maintain my cover."

"I've told you, I've told George, I've told my bloody therapist, I am not a victim. I do not feel like one, I never did. I felt embarrassed being found that way. I felt terrified at the prospect of raising a child alone. I felt terrified to know who his father was even. But only because I'd be able to put a face to the fantasies that are constantly invading my mind, whether or not I wanted them there."

_Crap_, she thought to herself. She just admitted to fantasizing about him. She kept opening her mouth and mentioning things that could lead to him realizing-

"It was my name, wasn't it," he asked. His tone was blank, hiding any emotion he might be feeling.

She turned beet red in embarrassment, and couldn't bring herself to even speak, so she nodded.

"How long?"

She swallowed, why did he care? And why did it matter right then?

"Hermione, how long have you thought of me-in that way?"

"What does that have to do with anything right now," she screamed at him, finally finding her voice, "I told you that I didn't want you to stop then. You knew that, why are you making this even more embarrassing?"

He saw the tears in her eyes, and took a breath.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I just-I," he stopped and looked away.

She looked at him. He was so vastly different than before the battle. Sure, he could still be a harsh and cruel person, but he was much softer, like a weight has been lifted off his shoulder.

"Severus," she started, looking him in the eye, "I would be lying if I said I didn't want to at least try. And I'll be honest, because it could make things easier with Harvey. But I can't do that to George. I told him there was nothing between us."

"Why are you letting him still run your life? He's moved on, and I know it hurt you when you found out."

"Because I loved him. And because this would hurt him."

"He's being played up to the same law, Hermione. If you explained everything, do you think he would be upset. It's not something you chose or controlled."

"Why does it matter right now, if we can't do anything until after my apprenticeship."

"Because, if it came down to it, I would have to find another potions master to test you. I've already considered it long before this."

"Why?"

"Because, Hermione, you are very attractive. You are the mother of my child. Many might see my marks as biased. The ministry will know that we've been matched and they will not accept your final test from me, because they'll know I could have feelings and act accordingly in your favor."

"You actually want-"

"Yes, I do."

She looked away. It would certainly be easier than trying to date. And he was so very good with Harvey. But everyone knew, well thought they knew, how Harvey came into existence. They'd think she was weak going to her attacker.

"Why?

"Is that really important?"

"I told you why I wouldn't, I deserve to know why you would."

He sighed, "Believe it or not, Hermione, I have feelings. I thought I'd never love again. I may not put much stock in anything that the ministry does or says, but i know exactly how the match making works. It's been done for centuries. The fact that there's a chance I could have that at all-and with someone so-" he stopped, unable to form the words.

"I'll think about it, but I need you to be patient, and let me out of here."

Had she just asked for time? Was she really going to consider him? He felt so many different things. But he lifted the charm nonetheless and watched her leave.

"George, can I speak to you?"

She didn't particularly like interrupting as he was doting on his new girl, whom he had failed to mention was Parvati Patil, especially when she knew she was receiving the death glare, but she had to talk with him if she was going to consider Severus.

"Oh, um, sure," he said as he kissed Parvati on the cheek, "Be right back babe."

He followed Hermione to the kitchen and crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter. He didn't even speak, just waited for her to speak.

She took a deep breath, "I got my letter from the match making department on Christmas eve."

"Yeah? Well why does this involve me?"

"Could you lose the attitude? I should be the one that's hurting right now. You are getting married, not that long after it was supposed to be us. I thought you might at least still care a little bit about me."

He softened, "Hermione, of course I care, I just don't like the idea of you dating strangers and bringing them around Harvey."

"I'm sorry, George, but you lost any right to say anything like that when you walked out on him and knocked her up," she snapped, gesturing to the previous room. He shrank back like a puppy being scolded for taking food off the counter. Then she continued, "The only reason I am telling you anything, is because I only had one name, and he isn't a stranger."

She paused, looking him dead in the eye, and waited for it to click.

"No. Not him. You can't be with him. He raped you for Merlin's sake."

"George, it's not so black and white. I don't feel like it was rape. And that's why we wouldn't have worked. You don't understand how I felt that night and you never tried."

"He's teaching you, there have to be rules-"

"Yes he is, and yes there are. But none have been broken and none will be. He's been great adjusting to Harvey, and Harvey loves him."

"Why him Hermione?"

"I don't know. I never said that it was a sure thing. I need time, but he understands that.I could meet someone, and never find true happiness. Or I can an give this a shot. I'm telling you so that if I do decide to pursue this, you have fair warning," she said as she gave him a scolding look.

"Maybe there was a mistake. At least promise me you'll look into that."

"Why should I? This is a powerful magic that transcends the ministry."

"I just don't want you to be sick with someone over an error."

She'd had enough of his idiocy and walked out, trying to fight back the tears in her eyes.

Until after the second wizarding war, Hermione never put much stock into therapy. She found it ironic that despite her views, she had been seeing one since the war ended. It started on a regular basis, but then went fyi her whenever she needed someone to talk. She loved her friends dearly, but they weren't reliable in this confusing area of her life. And so she found herself sitting on Dr. Pomfrey's couch one again.

"What calls you in today?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "George is getting married. He wasn't careful and now he's expecting a child and getting married. I have about a year to get married myself, or the ministry will choose someone for me. So i went and saw the match making department. I only have one match, and it's Severus Snape."

She relaxed into the couch finally, feeling a weight lifted off her shoulder. After a moment she continued, "And he's my potions master. He's teaching me. But he's the father of my son, since George all but completely walked out on him, and been there for me the way no one has in a while. And he wants to try, and I kind of want to, but I feel like it would be betraying George. And he was so angry, but where does he get off acting like he cares when he took actions that tell me he doesn't. But it would be so much easier if I had more than one possible match."

"Are you sure? Hermione, from what I've seen of you, having more choices in one year would stress you out. This takes the worry out. If it doesn't work out, you'll probably lose any choice. Why are you worried? He's the father of your child. And a man you respect and have admired for years. Why are you scared to take that leap?"

She hated this part. She could answer any question about facts without thinking about it, and if she didn't know, she could find the answer just like that. But answering an emotional question was difficult. It required throwing logic out the window sometimes, something she was uncomfortable with.

"Because, it will make things complicated. Skeeter already has a vendetta against me. Being with him will lead to more articles, more issues, and complicated explanations. I just don't want to put him through that, or myself, or our son."

"I don't think that's it. I think you are afraid. As I said last time you visited, we both know George was your safety net. Now that safety net is gone, you're afraid. I'm going to give you a few books, to read on your own time. Whenever you feel comfortable."

The woman grabbed a few books from her shelf and handed them to Hermione.

"No titles," Hermione remarked curiously.

"No. I don't want them to push you one way or another. You'll read them when you feel it's right. Maybe you should listen to George in one aspect. You're a curious person, and if having only one match bothers you, maybe you should go see why."

Hermione sighed. She was curious, and wanted to know how exactly it worked, but she had to decide if she even wanted to be with Severus in that way in the first place. Maybe if she understood why, she could make the decision more easily.

She takes the such and walked out, stopping to pay for her session and heading back to the Burrow before break ended.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_**A/N:**__ Do you wanna know my favorite thing when I post? When you all get really annoyed at characters, and it's all in unison. It makes me very happy to see you all reacting in such real ways. And I'm very sorry about my lack of posting. It was sporting break, and usually I write in class because it helps me think. And i had a bout of writers block of course. Curse that curse. Anyway, back to school and back to the apprenticeship. Also, Hermione will make her decision._

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was one of the most challenging potions to brew correctly, and although he had no doubt in her ability to brew it, Severus wondered if it was the right time to have her brew it. The implications behind it, what she might think, how it might come across. Alas, it was too late, as he watched her walk in ready for their lesson.

"What are we brewing today," she queried, as if nothing had happened over break. He almost felt like a school boy again, wondering if he would be rejected.

He responded in the best way he could, retreating back into his usual demeanor, "You're a smart witch, figure it out."

She looked taken aback, but approached the table with the ingredients set up. She looked at them closely, weighed some of the amounts.

"Have you quite figured it out yet, Miss Granger?"

She spoke so softly that he barely heard her, "Amorentia."

He knew he shouldn't have forced her to say it again, but he did, "So someone could actually hear you, Miss Granger."

"Amorentia, the love potion."

"Correct, you may begin."

He watched her begin the process, and felt himself watching how precise she was. He wanted to know what she was thinking, if she felt pressured to make a decision. Merlin, she was his student, he shouldn't have even considered this. Was it too late to change his mind and tell her that he no longer wanted to pursue her? Probably. He had seen her talking to George through the kitchen window, and watched as she revealed everything to him.

Except to guide her when she was about to make a small error, he kept his distance, watching her. She looked at peace while she cut up ingredients and brewed. It was completely different from when he saw her with Harvey, and her face lit up in pure joy. That was why he wanted to try. He knew that if she were forced into a loveless marriage, no matter how much she loved her son, eventually that light would die. So if the ancient match making magic said they could be happy together, he was going to try. For her sake and their son's.

* * *

Hermione knew from the moment she entered the lab exactly what they would be brewing. She had read every potion making book in their first few weeks and really memorized every single potion and it's ingredients. She couldn't tell what Severus had been thinking, and knowing him, she figured he had this lesson planned before everything over break had happened. But she decided to make him wait and examined the ingredients. She wondered what he was thinking as she examined everything. Instead she set about brewing, thinking of her trip to the ministry.

_Hermione had decided to give into curiosity. So she owled Kingsley, asking if it might be possible to see the room where the match-making actually happened, and he grabbed her permission._

_This time she stood outside the office prepared for knowledge, not filled with uncertainty. And she followed the witch into the office._

_"Miss Granger, I'm sure you're aware that this is a very unusual circumstance, but the minister has decided to grant you permission to see what very few people every see. You must not share what you see with anyone else."_

_Hermione nodded, not even really looking at the witch, but past her to the door. She wanted to see what was behind it. And she gladly followed as the witch cruised the short distance from one for to the other and opened it, walking in. Hermione was almost blinded at first by the bluish light. When her eyes adjusted, she saw patronuses floating through the air, mingling with one another. Some mingled in large groups, others were in more exclusive groups or running from one to another, and others yet remained alone. Her heart ached for them, wondering how long they had been there._

_"The magic takes on your personality and finds those it mingles with well. Most are content with several, some only hold out for the one."_

_As the witch explained things, Hermione noticed an otter floating playfully towards them. She realized it was her magic, coming to visit. It was followed by an elegant doe. She knew that patrons anywhere._

_"His has been here a while, it never mingled expect for a moment with someone else, until that one found a true match, a should mate. Maybe a couple a years after that person found their match, his magic changed to her shape. No one approached him, and he never approached anyone. Until you that is. His letter was sent almost immediately. Your magic mingled some, but most of them were chased off by him, and your magic didn't care, welcomed it even."_

_"Why?"_

_"Who can say? Magic is strange, sometimes it's true love and sometimes it's just about happiness."_

_"But it's never wrong?"_

_"Haven't heard of one case where it was. I think the only reason purebloods stopped was to keep out the 'filth' and keep lines pure."_

So as Hermione brewed the love potion, she found herself wondering if their magics found each other for happiness or love.

When she finished brewing the potion, he sent her on her way to gather Harvey from Minerva's while he decantered the potion.

* * *

"I've thought a lot about things, Severus," Hermione started as they settled onto the floor in his quarters, watching as Harvey decided to explore and laughing everything he found the magical barrier that kept him from leaving their line of sight."

"Oh," he said as calmly as he could. Inside he was itching. He wanted to know her answer. In many ways, it held his fate.

"Yes."

And then they sat in silence. He was waiting, trying not to push her one way or another. And she, in her mind was still deciding. But she had decided already, and she needed to say it before she over thought it.

"I think that maybe we should," she paused, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say, "try."

Severus was washed in relief, and he couldn't hold back a smile.

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" He had to ask.

"No, not really. But I feel like it can't hurt to try and there's a reason for everything."

They sat in awkward silence again.

"My parents won't be happy."

"Huh," Severus was taken off guard by her comment.

"My father is hell bent on wringing your neck of he ever meets you. I mean, he doesn't know it's you, but I'm sure when he meets you and sees you with Harvey it will take all of two seconds."

"Why are you mentioning this now?"

"I don't know, it just popped into my head."

"Hermione, if your parents won't approve-"

"Don't even go there. They might not approve, but they don't know everything. And I get the feeling I'm just going to have explain how it felt for me, even though I've tried very hard not to. But I don't think I need to worry about that yet."

"Okay."

More silence ticked by, interrupted only by their son's giggles and the sound of his toys being shaken or dropped.

"And I looked into the rules, as long as we have another potions master test me, we could be, for lack of a better term, romantically involved, before my apprenticeship ends."

"Is that what you want?"

"Wahl, we've already proven that we are able to remain in a professional setting despite circumstances. And I only have one year. I think the sooner we give this a shot, the better, so we know if it will work."

Severus remained quiet, unsure of how to respond. And Hermione checked the time.

"I should get Harvey to bed, soI guess it's your turn to think on things."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_**A/N: **__I'm sorry about the wait. I was trying so hard to get this chapter out, but hit major writers block. Fortunately, I was able to make this week's challenge in Quidditch work for me. I think the next chapter will be a little easier, but I am sorry for the wait._

**Chapter Fifteen**

Severus, after much deliberation, had decided that Hermione was right, and he formally asked her out. She thought it was odd to think about Severus in that way, asking someone out. But her thoughts didn't really matter, because with Harvey being watched by Minerva, she was nervous. All her life, she had known Severus to be critical and brutally honest. She wanted nothing more than to impress him, and that confused her even more. He'd seen her naked for Merlin's sake. But that was a different circumstance. And she wanted a fresh start, even more so than the one that started with lunch seven months prior.

She looked at her clothes, unsure of what to wear. In his owl, he had instructed her to dress nicely. But that was so vague. Did he want formal ball nice? Or casual date nice? She figured it was probably something in between, but that was still too much choice. She almost wished that she hadn't already left her son in the care of her professor. She could have laid some dresses out and let him pick. She loved it when she was having trouble deciding what to wear and just laid it out and and he crawled, or now walked, to whatever he liked most.

She sighed, deciding that if she spent all her time thinking about what to wear, she'd be late, and he might not forgive that. So instead she laid out a few of her nice dresses, that she might wear to a fancy restaurant, and went to wash up. She finally managed to use only half a bottle Sleekeazy's hair potion in order to tame her wild mane. Of course, most people would question why she bothered to do that at all as she began curling her hair, but she wanted the perfect curls, not a wild mass of waves.

She went with subtle make up, mostly trying to make her eyes stand out, and wearing red lipstick, a secret love of hers when she dressed up. Then she walked over to the dresses spread out on her bed and picked up the one she wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Once she was dressed, and placed her red gem flower necklace around her neck, she stepped into her matching red heels.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as someone knocked at her door. He was a few minutes early. She walked as steadily as she could to the door and opened it, to find Severus in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. His hair was slicked back, and she was surprised.

"Good evening, Severus," her voice squeaked out, betraying her nervousness.

Severus smirked and then smiled, a genuine smile that she had only seem a few times around their son, "Good evening, Hermione. You look lovely."

She felt her cheeks burn, and he only smirked more, "Thank you."

"Shall we go," Severus asked as he held out an arm for her to take.

Hermione didn't want to embarrass herself further and only nodded, taking his arm.

Hermione had never been more thankful for curfew, though she bet many students were probably still out of bed. Still, their chances of being seen were slim.

"So where are we going," she finally asked as they almost reached Hogsmeade.

"A little restaurant in a quiet muggle village."

She nodded slightly as they stopped, and he diapparated.

* * *

They sat in silence by the time their food was set in front of them, having run out of small talk. Hermione wondered if he was enjoying himself at all. He hadn't smiled since he picked her up. She also knew she had to tell him about her conversation with Kingsley. Oh how she dreaded that, knowing he would be angry.

"Are you dissatisfied with your food," Severus asked, looking at the food she'd barely touched.

"Not at all," she said, taking a bite to prove her point.

"Then maybe you care to share what thoughts are so distracting."

She ignored the jest in his voice, like he was hinting to some of their previous encounters. Instead she finished chewing her bite and swallowed, chasing it down with a sip of wine.

"It's just, with all the press about us, Kingsley is worried about my reputation."

"And why does the minister care so much?"

"Well he cares about all of us from the order. And he is a friend. Not to mention my reputation is going to affect Harry's."

"So how does he plan to fix it?"

Hermione took a bite, trying to put off her explanation about the press conference, but he gave her a stern look. She didn't understand how she could date him when he planned on playing the professor card to get the information he wanted. Although playing professor and student...She shook the thoughts from her head before they could plant. No distractions.

"Well he asked if I would be willing to do a press conference."

"And you declined," it was a statement, not a question, that confirmed what his reaction would be.

"On the contrary, I agreed to it. I recognize that it could backfire, but I'm tired of explaining myself. At least I can answer the questions in a controlled environment. And Skeeter's supposed 'quick quotes' quill won't work. I can't wait to see her struggle."

"I don't care to have such a private manner put out for all the world's to judge. And what do you think they'll think when you give the same pathetic excuse you gave me? That you just can't explain it."

"I understand it's not going to be easy, but I had no intention on broadcasting everything."

"That's the only way they'll be satisfied."

"So you don't trust me?"

"I barely know you."

"And I barely know you. Yet I've trusted you with my son, knowing how cruel you've been to children in the past, especially myself. I've trusted you to teach me even more. And now I'm trusting you in this situation. I think you could find it in you to trust me, even a little bit, given I have now saved your life on two occasions."

"Two occasions, Miss Granger?"

"Yes. Two occasions," she spat at him, "the first being that I made the cure to Nagini's cursed bite, the very cure that was used on you. And the second being that i helped ensure you didn't send up in Azkaban."

"If we're going off that, what about the times I saved you and your little friends."

"And of those times, how many were because you were told to? Or out of guilt?"

"My motives are unimportant, Miss-"

"Like hell they aren't. A man kills a man, it's in cold blood. A man kills a man attacking him, he's commended for self defense. Motive is everything. I made that cure because someone close to me got sick, and I didn't want that to happen to anyone else. I didn't send you to Azkaban because I knew you didn't deserve it. I have done nothing to have earned this lack of trust in you now."

"Yet you insist on this press conference."

"Yes, because I'm tired of the slander in my name. If it keeps up at this rate, it's going to make Harvey's life very difficult and he deserves better."

"And if they asked about us, if they asked if we were together, what would you say? Or what if they ask why you left George? And how George is handling being separated from his child?"

"I will be honest. I will tell them that we were never actually together. And that at the moment you are building a relationship with your son and a friendship with his mother. I will tell them that George and I had many issues, hiding feelings from each other."

Before Severus could respond, there was a loud pop followed quickly by a flash of light and a hissing sound. Hermione and Severus blinked away the black spots that blinded them. When they could see again, Rita Skeeter stood before them.

"Oh I can't wait for this edition. I don't even have to know what you were fighting about. 'Trouble in Paradise,' oh I can just see it now. Enjoy your dinner, and whatever time you have left as matter and apprentice."

Hermione glared, ready to go after her, but she looked at Severus who was clearly livid. He looked at her with hate filled eyes.

"And what are you going to say to that? I hope you enjoy being ripped from Hogwarts, they'll make me stop teaching you for sure. If you hadn't been in such a rush to start things, we wouldn't be in this mess." He slammed his hand on the table and stormed out, leaving her alone. The waitress came over and offered her a sympathetic look. Hermione simply asked for some boxes and paid the tab.

Outside, the air was brisk. She shivered slightly, but ignored it as she decided to walk around and clear her mind. She had not intended on revealing anything about them personally. Her plan had been to remain vague about everything, until they agreed together that they wanted to be public.

With a quick _tempus_ she learned that it was after 10. Harvey was already asleep, and Minerva had agreed to watch him all night, just in case. She wasn't ready to go back to the castle, but she needed sleep.

And she regretted returning when she saw the latest edition of The Daily Prophet sitting in her room.

* * *

**Trouble in Paradise**

_Member of the golden trio, Hermione Granger was spotted at dinner with her potions master this evening having an argument. As it was earlier outed that the two have been carrying on a secret affair since before the war, we have been watching. This is their first outing in several months, and shortly a fight broke out. Although I did not make out what they were arguing about, it was clearly a heated argument. I did hear mentions of a lack of trust, could it be that Hermione Granger is already straying? We all know her reputation as being a fickle girl._

* * *

Hermione crumpled the paper and threw it into the fire, tears of rage rolling down her face as she walked over to her stationary at her desk.

_Kingsley,_

_Could we move that press conference up? I'll be ready whenever you need me. Maybe tomorrow afternoon or evening?_

_Hermione_

She sent the owl, hoping that he wouldn't notice the tear spots on the paper. Why did it have to be him? Of all the wizards in the world, it had to be Severus Snape.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_**A/N: **__I am glad I had that prompt, I was able to get out a chapter helped this one come along. I do want to give you fair warning, my school is almost out and do I might be writing less. I get more inspiration when in class. But I shall do my best to not give up on this story. Also there a plot bunny about this story, that I'm not sure how you'll react, but it's worked its way in and gets me back to my original plan. Also, sorry about another short chapter, but I think you'll enjoy it. ;)_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Hermione sat nervously outside the room where Kingsley addressed the press. He had responded to her letter with surprising haste, and at 6 o'clock the press conference was to start. Her skin crawled. Severus hadn't spoken to her, he didn't attend any of the meals and she received word through a house elf that she was not to attend their lesson that night. She felt a pang in her heart, and wished that he would talk to her. But maybe it was a sign that they shouldn't be together. It left her at square one, but at least she could know.

An older witch walked out and motioned for Hermione to come forward, "They're ready for you, Miss Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath and walked through the doors, reporters started exploding with questions and flashes of cameras as she walked towards the table. It was charmed to project her voice.

Once she sat down and took another breath to calm herself, she spoke, "One at a time please. The minister will choose each individual."

She was not surprised when Rita Skeeter was the first to her feet, leaving Kingsley little voice but to call on her.

"Do you care to tell us when your love affair with Severus Snape began?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "There has never been a love affair between us. In school I actually quite despised him. The closest we've ever come to a so called 'love affair' was last night, we were simply trying to have a date. We are parents, and I have less than a year now to get married. We thought it couldn't hurt."

Kinsley called on another reporter who had sorry blonde hair, and looked like he might be fresh out of school, "What made you decide to try a relationship? And why didn't you send him to Azkaban."

"Those are two very different questions, but I shall answer both. Let's start with why I helped him, instead of sending him to Azkaban. As you know, Harry Potter has worked very hard to clear Severus' name. He was a double agent for a very long time. Although he did many terrible things for Voldemort, he became one of his most trusted men and then fed all of that information to Dumbledore. He was a good man being used by two people. Yes I was captured during the battle, and yes, he did have sex with me without expressed consent. But in that moment, I felt safe. I can't explain it, but the moment his hand was on my skin, everything in my being calmed down, even my magic. I got a son, whom I love very much. I didn't want him to be punished, because I know that he was trying to do the best he could because of the situation. As for why we decided to try being together now, is one reason. Our son Harvey. Things could certainly be easier for Harvey."

"What were you and him already arguing about?"

"That's really no one's concern. We had a disagreement. And that's really all there is to know."

"What of the comments made by Skeeter, about a lack of trust?"

"In every new relationship, there is very little trust to go on. But Rita Skeeter probably heard every word. Do you all want to hear a secret?"

She was about to reveal something that was very illegal. But she was a minor when it happened, and she read up on wizard law, meaning that the statute of limitations was up.

"Rita gets all of her stories, illegally. She's an illegal animagus. Her form is a beetle. In my fourth year, I trapped her in a jar and kept her there. That's why we were able to get her to write an article for the Quibbler in Harry's favor when no one believed that he was telling the truth."

Gasps littered the room and Rita tried to slink out but was grabbed by one of the Aurors who was standing guard.

"Now she never pressed charges and it's past the limitation, but I thought it might be useful for you to know how she always manages to get those juicy tidbits without getting caught. Whose next?"

"Do you think things will work out with you and Severus, if you're already off to such a rocky start," an older witch with dyed red hair asked.

"I honestly hope so. Seeing him with our son has shown me a side that I want to know."

"What about your apprenticeship? Aren't there rules against a master and apprentices being together?"

"The rules state simply that he cannot administer my final test. And those who are previously involved cannot enter into the master-apprentice relationship. But they recognize that those who are in such close encounters can develop feelings for each other, so they have no rules against entering into a relationship during the apprenticeship."

"And what about what happened with you and George? We heard he's marrying Pavarti Patil. What led to that?"

Hermione sighed. It still hurt to think of that, "Well in part, I was hiding a lot of things from him emotionally. We came together in grief and it's hard to start a relationship in that place, as you're trying to build walls but let someone in. He too thought something was going on with Severus and I, but there wasn't. I also don't think he was able to get past the idea of raising someone else's son, when that someone else was in the picture."

"If things had gone differently would you have tried to work things out with him?"

"I would have. I loved George, part of me still does. But if he's happy where he's at, I want only that for him."

"Have you thought about the match making department?"

"I have thought about it. But whether or not I decided to take that route at all, or what the results might have been, are none of your business. Now i think we are done here. I have to return to school and my son. Thank you for your time."

* * *

Hermione stood outside Severus' doorway, holding Harvey, debating whether or not to knock. He was angry at her, and everyone knew his anger was famous for being unrelenting. But she was doing this for her son, so she knocked. And almost regretted it immediately, when she was met by his glare.

"I told you not to come."

"On the contrary, you told me not to come to our lesson. I'm sure that you didn't want to mess up Harvey's routine, or miss a chance to spend time with him. But if you're really that mad at me, we can go back home."

"Fine," he mumbled, moving aside so that she could walk through. As she walked past, Harvey reached for his dad, causing the wizard's face to soften slightly.

Hermione set Harvey down in his play that Severus had set up and turned to face him.

"And we have to talk."

"You can leave, he doesn't need us both here."

"Severus Tobias Snape, you will listen to me." Hermione scolded him, mentally reprimanding herself for sounding like his mother, "You're an adult and a father, it's about time you began acting like it."

She thought she saw him break at the fact that she used his own line, but she couldn't be sure.

"Are you still planning that press conference?"

"No."

"Oh?"

"I already went through with it."

"Then we have nothing to discuss."

"Yes we do. I did not reveal anything of importance though. Unless you count my criminal past and getting that dreadful Skeeter woman arrested."

This time she saw him smirk, because even he couldn't avoid the enjoyment of that witch getting her due. But she still wasn't sure how mad he was.

"Look, I realize why you might be angry, but that's why I was straightforward. I told you about it so you would know. I didn't want to hide it from you. That's how everything failed before."

And before he could respond, she crossed the space between them in three steps, pulled him towards her, and kissed him. Something she'd been dying to experience, and when he melted, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back, she felt right. She felt calm and content, like nothing could go wrong.

When they finally pulled apart, Harvey laughed, and they looked to see him watching them.

"Can we maybe try the date thing again," she asked, looking back at Severus, her cheeks flushed.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him and leaned down to kiss her again, "I suppose."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_**A/N: **__Hello lovely readers. I encourage you to go read my fic for round four of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. It takes place in this world and will give insight to another plot bunny that has taken hold. Not for a while, but still. Just do you ask know there are some dark twists coming. Anyway, hers the second attempt at a date. And it was going to go one of two ways. I'll tell you the second at the end._

**Chapter Seventeen**

Severus had decided that after the chaos of their first date, going out on public dates wasn't going to be the best decision. He asked Hermione to meet him in his chambers at 6 Saturday evening. He had gone down to the kitchen, fought the elves whom all insisted on cooking for him, and finally collected the ingredients he needed for dinner. The professors' private chambers all had kitchenettes, despite being rarely used, but Severus was glad to have it tonight. He set about preparing dinner by starting risotto and heating a pan to sautee some vegetables and chicken.

As he set about cooking, he thought about how beautiful she had looked the evening before and wondering how to pace things. She kissed him, and it was nothing like he thought it would be. He had kissed Lily once, and it was sweet. But he thought he was in love with her. When Hermione kissed him, he melted. He couldn't be mad at her anymore, and he was half tempted to carry her into his bedroom right then and there. He'd never felt that way before, especially not from one kiss. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but something about her was truly magical.

The food was beating completion when he heard the gentle knock at the door. He walked over and answered the door, his breath leaving him in one fell swoop. Hermione stood before him in a midnight blue dress that clung to her frame and released at her waist stopping just above her knees. Her hair was pulled back with a barrete on each side. Her eyes looked at him brightly, her smile genuine.

"Severus," she asked when he still hadn't said anything.

"Oh, um, come in. You look stunning, Hermione."

She blushed, and he loved it, "Thank you."

He led her inside to his small table, usually where he graded as he ate on the weekends. But tonight, every sign that he was a teacher, vanished from sight.

"Make yourself at home, I have to check on dinner."

"Oh, you cooked?"

"Is that alright," he asked, but not really caring.

"Oh, yeah, I just wasn't expecting it."

He smirked as she decided to sit down, facing the kitchenette to watch him as he cooked. He pulled out two glass bowls and set them on the small counter space, "If you wouldn't mind, could you grab some plates and glasses from that cabinet? I seemed to have forgotten."

"Sure," Hermione said as she stood again walking to the counter.

Severus had absolutely no ulterior motive in asking, but he saw her reaching from the corner his eye and had to watch. Her dress rode up, barely covering her rear as she for the plates and then the glasses. It was hard to keep himself in control, as it was so tempting to lean her over the counter and take her.

"Enjoying the view," she teased when she turned around holding the plates with the glasses sitting on top.

Instead of responding, he grabbed the bowls and took them over to the table as she set down the plates and glasses. She served out some healthy portions while Severus retrieved a glass of wine and poured it. They took their seats, and placed their napkins on their laps, and Severus believed it was already off to a much better start than their previous attempt.

He smiled when Hermione took a bite and a small man escaped her.

"I take it you approve."

"If you keep cooking like this, you can stare at my ass any time you want."

He coughed a little as he chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind."

They ate for a moment in silence, stealing glances at each other ever so often.

"How are your studies," Severus asked, already knowing the answer, but feeling the need to end the silence.

"Very well, Thank you. Although I'm sure you already knew that. And how are your classes? Still torturing the students?"

"I'd hardly call it torture. I just have high standards, very few can meet them."

Hermione laughed, tinkling like bells.

"It's true. I'm spending my life teaching them, they would be smart to listen."

"Yes, and I'm sure your billowing cape of doom is necessary in that?"

"My billowing cape of doom? I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Isn't it obvious? Your robes are black and constantly swoop around. Hence the billowing cape of doom. Only the Gryffindors dared say it out of the common room."

Severus shook his head, "I will never understand teenagers."

"Yet you're technically on a date with one," Hermione said with a chuckle.

He looked at her in awe, wondering how she could possibly be okay with everything.

"I suppose that's true. But you also happen to be much more mature and the mother of my child."

"And without the latter bit we wouldn't be here," her tone was solemn despite the smile on her face. She wasn't sad about that fact, it was just a statement.

"Maybe. If it weren't for Harvey would you had been with George?"

"I don't know. Maybe. We came together in grief. I don't really want to talk about that though."

"Right, sorry."

They sat in silence for a moment, eating. He knew speaking of ex's was a bad thing to do, why'd he bring it up. Merlin, he was such an idiot.

"How did you end up picking Harvey's name?"

"Oh um, well I was just looking at names, and I wanted something strong. George found it, but he didn't care for it. I thought it felt right, especially after I held him for the first time."

"I see."

"Do you like it?"

"It doesn't matter much now, does it?"

"It might not change the circumstance, but I would like to know."

"It's a find name."

"So, not really?"

"I like it fine."

"Well, his full name is Harvey Severus Granger."

"You named him after me?"

"I never imagined something like this happen. I thought it would be best if he had a bit of his dad in his name. I'm glad I did. He loves you."

"He might not always feel that way," Severus said, it being his turn to be solemn.

"I realize that your past is dark, but I plan on doing everything to make sure he always respects you."

"I don't think that will work when you explain his existence."

"He doesn't need to know that for a while. And please, stop going there. How many times do I have to explain it to you?"

"Explain it all you want, it won't change the guilt I feel. Especially for the fact that if I hadn't been such a coward, I would have known it was you, and i could have saved you."

"And if it had been any other student, or witch?"

"I-"

"Severus, I firmly believe that this was fate's plan. Harvey was meant to be. I might not know why, but he was meant to be, and I love him."

"Hermione-"

"No, Severus, listen, I know that you remember how I was reacting to you. Does that really seem like you raped me? Or like it was something I decided that I didn't want to happen?"

"Well, not really," he admitted, but still his voice was thick with guilt.

"Would you like to go into the bedroom and reenact that night without the gag? You'll hear exactly what I was saying through the gag. And never once was the word no involved."

Hermione had to keep herself from laughing as she saw his cheeks flush. She had made him blush.

"If we're going to be trying to be together romantically, we need to nave past that night. In this case, you specifically, need to. I'm fine Severus. I'm not scarred for life, I'm not emotionally unstable. I don't even suffer from PTSD. So can we please move on?"

They had both finished eating and now started at each other over empty plates. Severus looked away, down at his plate. Hermione stood up and grabbed both plates, walking over to the sink and began rinsing them off.

"Severus, I'm serious about this. I want to try to be something. I think it could be good and so does my therapist. She's actually very insistent, not that it matters much," she rattled on as she placed the rinsed dishes in the sink.

She hadn't noticed Severus get up from his seat and walk over behind her, so when she turned, his chest was inches from her face.

"I do want to try, Hermione. I want to find some happiness. I've spent far too much of my life being bitter about the past. It's just hard to accept that you want anything to do with me. I've always felt guilty for those exploits, but for some reason that night weighed the most heavily on my mind. I just can't fathom how easily I've been forgiven, when i can't even forgive myself."

Hermione looked up into his sad black eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"I don't know why Severus, but I'm drawn to you. And as far as being forgiven, having Harvey made that decision easy."

They drew closer to each other until their lips met again, fireworks igniting inside Severus. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, until she ended up sitting on the edge of the sink and pressed closer, their lips locked together. He'd never felt such a way before. And in that moment, he was half tempted to see how serious she was about going to the bedroom as her fingers entwined themselves in his hair.

Until they heard the fireplace flare to life and the room glowed green.

"Hermione, are you still there," Minerva's voice called from the fireplace.

He was shocked at how easily she launched herself from the counter, no doubt thinking something was wrong with Harvey. The thought ignited panic in Severus too as he quickly followed.

"What's wrong, Minerva? Is Harvey okay," Hermione asked, her attempts at hiding the panic in her voice failing.

Severus placed a hand on the small of her back, hoping to comfort her.

"Harvey is fine. But George was attacked."

_**A/N: **__I was half tempted to have a lemon, but it's too early for that. The other way the date was going to go was going to have Harvey get sick and crash their date and have them bond over that. But i decided that they needed to be just them._


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_**A/N: **__I hope you all enjoyed my little cliffie :) This is the kind of plot that leads to my little plot bunnies. They are dark and full of evil. There's another plot bunny coming up, but not for a while, but it will be here: (pause for dramatic laughter) MWAHAHAHAHA! And back to your irregularly scheduled chapter._

**Chapter Nineteen**

Hermione stood in the unfamiliar waiting room of the American branch of Saint Mungo's, pacing back and forth. Severus watched, worried about her. A doctor came out, clipboard in hand.

"Hermione Granger," the doctor called out.

She stepped forward, holding her hands together, "Yes?"

"George is fine. A few dark curses, some missing bones, but he'll be fine by morning."

"He has a pregnant fiance, Pavarti, was she there? Is she here?"

"I'm sorry, miss, but only George and two Americans. I think some Aurors are in there talking with him now. Feel free to visit."

"Thank you."

Hermione turned and walked back to Severus.

"I'm sorry we got interrupted, and I'm sorry that it was over my ex. I just, I have to be here. This is so messed up."

Severus cupped her cheek, "It's fine. Go check on him. I'll go back to Hogwarts and put Harvey to bed. I'll stay with him until you come back."

"Thank you."

She got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, staying only a moment before turning to go down the hall. When she found his room from his voice before she saw it.

"I don't know who attacked us. We were in the living room while Pavarti cooked dinner. I heard a clang followed by a clash of metal on the floor. We got up and rushed into the kitchen to find masked wizards holding her. And then a fight broke out, and I remember at point I blacked out. Where's Pavarti?"

There was a moment of silence, and Hermione knew that there was something wrong.

"We were hoping you might be able to help us with that. Any information about your attackers might lead us to her."

"She's gone? Why would they take her?"

"She comes from a fairly wealthy family, she's marrying a famous wizard whose also very wealthy. It could be for ransom money. We can't really tell why without an attacker. Would you be willing to submit your memories for processing?"

"Yea, sure, whatever, just please, being her home."

Hermione waited a moment outside the door, until the aurors filed out. She quickly stepped in, closing the door almost completely behind her.

George looked up, and she saw the fear in his eyes. In all her life, she'd never really seen him scared, not even in battle.

"Hermione?"

"I guess I'm still an emergency contact. Are you okay?"

"I will be, but-"

"I know, I heard. They'll find her."

"How are you so sure?"

"It's their job. You're a famous wizard in high standing," Hermione said as she placed a hand on his, "So, do you love her?"

"No. Not yet anyway. But I love our child. I am so worried."

"I know George. I do. If there anything I can do to help, tell me."

He broke down crying and she wrapped her arms around him, "I just want them back home."

"I know, sweetie, I know."

* * *

Hermione returned to Hogwarts a little before dawn and found Severus a sleep in a chair in Harvey's room. She smiled to herself, despite the evening and decided to leave them be. She cast a tempus that would wake Severus with ample time to head back to his quarters and get ready for the day, even though it was only Sunday. She walked slowly towards her own room, wondering if she'd even sleep. She felt so much sorrow for George, and wished that she could help. She had gotten the medi-witch's name knowing that it was possible the kidnappers might use her and pay her for her silence. As long as they're taking care of mother and baby, she probably wouldn't care. She decided to send off an owl with a letter to lure the witch to see her.

_My friend Pavarti recommended you as a midwife. I'm existing, but need to keep it out of the press' eyes. Could you meet me at the three broomsticks for lunch around 2 this afternoon? I'll be wearing a pink and blue ribbon in my hair, which is brown._

She was hoping to not identify herself yet and sent off the letter before changing into one of her nighties and collapsing in bed.

* * *

Hermione woke at 7, panicked. Harvey usually woke her by then. She threw the blankets from her bed and rushed into his room. She covered her mouth to the hold back the scream of terror that threatened to escape when she found his room empty. Her heart started pounding in her chest, as if it might escape, and her breathing became panicked. Her entire body became paralyzed with fear as she reeled back, thudding against the wall.

"Hermione," Severus called as he entered the short hallway.

"Severus, Harvey is gone. How is he just gone?"

"Because he's in your living room, enjoying breakfast. Merlin, woman, didn't you think to check the whole place before panicking?"

Hermione ignored him and rushed to the living room, picking her son up and he struggled, wanting his food more than anything.

"Hermione, put the poor boy down."

"I'm sorry, it's just, he wasn't in his crib and with last night-"

"How does George getting attacked connect to Harvey not being in his crib?"

"Pavarti was kidnapped."

"Oh."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"You received an owl this morning. It was confirming your appointment?"

"Can I see it?"

He handed her the letter subbed she read it quickly.

_Your appointment has been confirmed. I will see you there._

"I'd rather appreciate you not reading my mail, Severus."

"It was sitting on the counter, face up for anyone to read. Maybe tell your correspondent to put it in an envelope next time."

Her face flashed red as she crumpled it up.

"So are there any leads in the case then?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Is George alright?"

"I'm not sure. Physically, he will be. But emotionally, I'm not sure. Something seems off about the whole situation."

"Like?"

"I don't know. It just seems off. I was hoping that you might be able to take Harvey this afternoon."

"Hermione, I'm behind my work for this weekend as is-"

"It's alright Severus. I figured I would give toy the chance. He could just sit in his playpen while you work. He's pretty content to do that. But if you'd rather I found someone else, I know Hagrid has been missing him."

"I do not want that oaf watching my son unsupervised!"

Hermione suppressed a laugh and scolded him, "He's my friend and Harvey loves him. Besides, he's never let anything happen to him."

"I'd rather kept Harvey."

Hermione turned around and smirked, living how easy it was to manipulate him.

* * *

Hermione sat in the bar, adjusting her pink and blue ribbon in her hair and waited impatiently. She had a feeling that whomever she was meeting, was a sketchy person. Pavarti had always talked about how she couldn't wait to deliver at St. Mungo's. Hermione always thought it odd that the girl had already decided where she was having her children. But knowing that, and learning that she wasn't even seeing anyone employed at the hospital, set a notion of suspicion in her mind.

"Hello," a witch startled Hermione from her thoughts, "Would you be my two o'clock appointment?"

"Yes."

"I'll be honest, I didn't expect a member of the golden trio to need a fake pregnancy to trap a man."

Hermione coughed up her butterbeer, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Didn't Pavarti tell you about my services?"

"Not really, she just said that you might be able to help me ensure a way to keep a man."

"Oh dear, you muggleborns are so out of the loop."

Hermione's face headed and she bit her tongue.

"Don't take offense dear. It's simply that the purebloods love to through you in without the necessary information. Should I explain my services?"

"Oh, um, yes please."

"It's simple really. I know a spell that will make your body produce every sign of pregnancy, right down to the heartbeat and occasional movement."

"What about what happens when it's time to give birth?"

"Typically it doesn't get that far. The witch marries her man, and has a miscarriage shortly after. If it does get far enough, you expel a very real body that is very much dead. It is convincing enough."

"That sounds, awful."

"Sometimes it's the only way to get a man to stay."

"And Pavarti did this to George?"

"Yes. She wants his money and success. Well, his money. You're over him right?"

"Absolutely. I can't even stand him," Hermione led through her teeth.

"Pavarti is in love with someone else. A disgraced someone who needs money to take care of her and their child."

"So she's really pregnant?"

"Yes, but needed me to prove that George was the father."

"So the kidnapping is a set up."

"Exactly."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_**A/N:**__ Were you all surprised? I hope so. So now Hermione has to tell George, and help deal with the fall out. What's going to happen next? Also...guys...you'll never guess what I saw at Comic-Con this weekend...I saw a couple actually dressed as Hermione and Severus! Isn't that great? On a more stood note, real life has kind of begun falling apart (such a fantastic weekend I guess the other shoe had to drop). My parents are splitting up and so my step dad and I are going to have to figure stuff out. And I just found out my nana has cancer again, after being in remission for 10 years (considered cancer free because the type she has usually comes back in a couple years, not after 10). So updates are going to be a little more sporadic._

**Chapter Nineteen**

Hermione hugged her son to her chest after returning from her meeting. She couldn't believe the information she had just found out. George would be devastated when he realized that the baby wasn't his. She had to warn him before asked for his money in ransom.

"How was your appointment," Severus asked, stepping into the room.

"How do you go about telling your ex fiancee that his currently kidnapped fiancee is, not only pregnant by someone else, but only pretending to be kidnapped for the money?"

"Wait, what?"

Hermione sighed, kissing her son on the forehead. "I thought I might be able to help find Pavarti through her medi-witch. And I found out that she isn't even a medi-witch. She provides her services to young witches who wish to trap their wizards. And Pavarti was using her to prove that George was the father of her child. The kidnapping is all a ruse to get money because the real father is disgraced and broke."

"That is a lot of information. Did you crucio the poor witch?"

"Merlin, Severus. That's not the only way to get desired information. I told her that I seeked her help because of Pavarti and she explained everything."

"You lied?"

"Yes, Severus. I don't see why you're so shocked. Harry, Ron and I all lied to you numerous times."

"Are you sure you weren't meant to be a Slytherin?"

"They wouldn't have me, I'm not pureblood."

"There is always a small handful of muggle-borns in Slytherin. You know, there is the theory that muggleborns are the descendants of Squibs who decided to marry muggles. Meaning you aren't without magical blood. Besides, as cunning as you are, I think the hat would make an exception."

"I think I'd rather be in Ravenclaw."

"Merlin knows you should have been."

Hermione smiled, pretty sure that he was complimenting her smarts.

"But how do I tell George the truth? I mean, it's going to crush him."

"Then don't. Tell the Aurors. They'll take it from there."

"He'll hate me when he realizes I am the one that told them."

"You once told me that you hadn't told me about Harvey because you weren't sure I'd want to know. And I told you any man would want to know of a child was theirs. The same goes for if it's not. He deserves to know. And either way, the Aurors need to know about the plot. So she can be arrested along with her man. They've broken several laws, and deserve to be put away. And he needs to know before her plot succeeds."

"I just can't be the one to crush his heart again."

"Hermione, I'll inform the Aurors. You take Harvey to visit George and go from there."

"Since when are you so sensitive," Hermione said, trying to sound teasing.

"You'd be surprised what I'm capable of, Hermione. Now go."

* * *

Hermione stood outside the flat she had lived in with George, knowing he'd returned home for good, at least until Pavarti was returned home. She couldn't believe she was going to take that away from him.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. George answered looking ragged and disheveled. His eyes were red and puffy and his hair a real mess.

"Hey George, Harvey and I thought we'd come try to offer moral support."

Hermione's heart ached as she saw the pained look in his eyes as he glanced at Harvey.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"George, I don't think you should be alone."

"Hermione-"

"George, please, I need to talk to you about something."

His face changed, and she wondered what be might be thinking.

"What could we have left to discuss? We broke up months ago, you're clearly not pregnant, and you moved out. Even Harvey has forgotten me."

_You have no one to blame but yourself for that. You stopped coming to see him. _Hermione kept her thoughts to herself knowing his words were probably not meant that way, "George, I have something to tell you about Pavarti."

"Oh come off it, Hermione! I know you aren't exactly happy I slept with her, but it's not your business anymore!"

He slammed the door in her face and she held back the tears. He needed to know.

Clearing her throat, Hermione priced her voice through the door, "It's not your baby. And she hasn't really been kidnapped!"

She held her breath as she waited and sighed silently when he opened the door, a look of pure loathing on his face.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"She's not having your baby. She's using you for your money."

"You better explain yourself."

Hermione shifted Harvey to her other hip, "Could we at least come in and sit down? This isn't something I want to tell you while standing in a doorway."

"Fine," George grunted as he moved out of the way and walked into the living room.

Hermione examined the place. It was so much worse than when she and Harvey were living there too. Pavarti's stuff was nowhere to be seen. But George's stuff was thrown all around.

"I don't have all day, Hermione. Explain yourself."

_A girl can only handle so much attitude from someone she was once going to marry._ Hermione took a breath, "Remember when I asked about Pavarti's medi-witch?"

"What about her," he snapped as Hermione moved some clothes to sit on the couch, holding Harvey in her lap.

"Well, I met with her to see if she might know where to find Pavarti. I found out that she's not exactly a true midwife. She specializes in a spell that allows women to fake a pregnancy to trap wizards. But Pavarti wasn't trying to fake a pregnancy, she was trying to fake the father. So she used you because whoever that baby's father is, is broke. So they set up the kidnapping to get the ransom money."

"And the medi-witch just happened to tell you all of this information?"

"I told her that Pavarti had recommended her and she explained her services. When I asked if Pavarti was really pregnant, she told me the rest."

"Get out."

"George, I'm sorry, but you deserved to know."

"Get out of here."

"Fine, but the Aurors have been made away of the case. And you're always welcome to come see me if you need to talk. I'm here for you."

"Just go, Hermione. I don't need your lies right now."

Hermione sighed and headed for the door before turning to face him again.

"I'd tell you all of the same information while under the influence of vetriserum. I don't want to see you hurting like this, George. I still love you."


	21. Chapter Twenty

_**A/N:**__ Hello readers. Oh my gosh, I feel bad about not writing. I've been working hard just to keep up with competition deadlines (I notice a few of you some of those which makes me happy) . Anyway, update: My nana is half way through her radiation, which I think is a good sign. So now, your chapter. And it ended up being 7 pages and over 2000 words!_

**Chapter Twenty**

_I still love you, George._ Why had Hermione confessed that? It was true that she still loved him, a part of her always would. But he left her on such harsh terms and lashed out. But he had helped raise Harvey. And he had been there when she needed someone. She still wanted to marry him when they broke up, but things with Severus were better than she expected. And she really wanted to see them through.

But with less than a year to find someone, she had so few options. And she felt awful about what happened to George. Pavarti had always been a conniving witch, but this was too far, even for her. Hermione only hoped that George might be able to move on.

* * *

A few days later, George had been contacted by Pavarti, explaining what her "kidnappers" wanted in exchange for her. The aurors had already checked into the tip about it being fake and found a lot of evidence that it was a set up. Both her and her lover were arrested and taken to Azkaban. George had fallen apart when it was proven that her child was not his. Hermione had watched has his face crumpled and he collapsed to the ground trying not to cry. It only made her feel worse when he pushed her away as she tried to offer him a hug.

She and Severus had gone on another date, a simple one just to the Three Broomsticks. But they talked and enjoyed the time alone together. She learned that his favorite book was surprisingly  The Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy and his favorite potion to brew was a simple calming draught because the process itself was calming.

So when Hermione received a letter from George, she wasn't sure what to do.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry for how I behaved. I guess I just wasn't ready to accept the fact that I was almost stuck raising yet another man's child. Although, I wasn't stuck with Harvey. And please don't think I felt that way even once. I'm sorry that I've been such an ass about everything. I'm even more sorry that I allowed myself to be so scarce in his life that he forgot about me. I think we should talk. Please meet me at The Leaky Cauldron on Friday at 6. Please._

_Love,_

_George_

She wanted to see him, and she and Severus had yet to make any official statements about what they were, but meeting with George felt like a betrayal. She needed to tell him, and maybe figure out what they were. But first she had to talk to him, and he was already being a little unpleasant with Valentine's day just around the corner and the students being even more obnoxious. She was certain he detested the holiday.

_That arse! _ Hermione thought to herself as she realized what Friday was. Given the current state of things, it was hard to tell if he might have forgotten or if he did that on purpose. But now she really was definitely going to have to talk to Severus. If he had made plans, or wanted to, she would go with him. Otherwise she'd go have a brief meeting with George to see what he wanted to discuss.

* * *

She found Severus in his quarters, with Harvey, as he graded papers. She'd walked straight in as he'd given her a free pass to walk in anytime he had Harvey.

"Severus?"

He looked up from his papers and gave her the soft smile that seemed to be reserved only for her and their son. Only 3 dates together, but she had to admit that things were pretty good. He'd taken to kissing her goodnight as they put Harvey to bed. Sometimes it was quick and chaste, but others lingered, and they had to stop themselves. She was shocked at his willingness to taking things slowly, but truth be told, she wouldn't mind not waiting either. Though sometimes she got really nervous at the thought of actually being with someone again.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I'd like to talk to you about something."

"I'm all ears, but I do still need to work on my grading."

"I understand. The first thing I wanted to ask is, did you have any plans for Friday? For us, I mean?"

Severus looked up, curious. He had in fact made plans and arranged everything so that she would be surprised. But it seemed to him that someone else was making a plan to steal her.

"Why?"

Hermione sighed, of course she wouldn't be getting a straight answer, "I got a letter today. George would like to see me. He says he wants to talk. I don't know if he's so stressed he forgot what Friday is or if he did it intentionally, but I agree that he and I need to talk. But if you wanted to do something on Friday, then that's what I'm doing. Even if you don't, I'm pretty sure I'm going to ask him for a different day to meet. And I thought you deserved to know that."

Severus was unsure of how he felt. Things were going well with her, and George was the one to reach out. Maybe he was simply going to apologize for how he treated her when she told him about Pavarti. But what if he wanted her back? Would she go back to him? He'd lose everything if she did.

"Severus? Like I said I don't know what he wants. I've considered the thought that he might try to reconcile things. But I'm not sure I'd want to do that."

It was like she'd read his mind. But he wasn't going to let on, "I had hoped to spend some time with you. If you'd rather make other arrangements-"

"If you want to spend time together, that's what I'm doing," she cut him off with a smile, "I'll just tell him to pick another day."

"Alright."

Hermione looked as he went back to his work. She couldn't tell what he was feeling, she thought for a moment that maybe she had, when she explained that she might not want to fix things with George.

* * *

_George,_

_I agree that we need to talk, however Friday does not work. I already have plans that evening. I am open tomorrow or Thursday, or any day after Friday. I hope you are doing better._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

As she sealed the letter and gave it to George's owl, who had remained waiting for a response, she hoped that he would not be angry. Now she just had to figure out exactly what she was going to say to him.

* * *

Thursday came and Hermione sat in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for George. She wasn't sure if she was happy to have this before Valentine's day our if she would have preferred to wait. But it was too late to turn back. She'd left Harvey with Severus, and was sitting at the bar, sipping on a butter beer.

"Hey, 'Mione."

She turned around to see George, looking a little sheepish.

"Hi George. How are you doing?"

"Alright I guess. I mostly wish people would stop asking that. But I guess I get it."

"Yea, I understand that."

He sat down next to her at the bar and they were silent for a moment as he ordered a fire whiskey. She hoped that would be his only one, because this was a talk they needed to have sober.

"So I thought we could talk about what you said that day when you tried to explain to me about Pavarti."

"Okay."

She wasn't sure how much she could talk about it. She knew the few things she had to say on it, but wasn't sure how he had felt.

"I was relieved to hear you say that. I was so mad at myself for getting into a situation that meant we had no chance. I still wanted to be with you. I knew we were just giving each other a little space, but I messed up. And then you told me about Severus. I know you said you were only thinking about it. But then you confirmed everything at the press conference. So I guess, hearing you say that gave me hope that maybe there's a chance for us again."

"That wasn't my intention, George."

"What?"

"I never meant to hurt you. But let's be honest, things weren't going to work out after that day I called out his name. You were already struggling to accept sharing Harvey with Severus. And when I called out his name, you were livid. You were going to hold that against me for a long time. And you couldn't really accept that Harvey wasn't your child."

"That's not true, Hermione. I love Harvey."

"Well your actions didn't show that. You raised him, but the second you were mad at me, you also punished him. I tried to contact you for two weeks. There wasn't a word from you for two weeks. You never once even checked in on Harvey or tried to see him. And you didn't bother to see him after your ultimatum, despite knowing that he was with your mother. Just before everything, you gave a huge lecture on how you were his father. How you helped name him, and were there through the morning sickness and 17 hours of labor. But one fight between us and you gave him up. Every time you made a comment about how he's forgotten you, I've had to bite my tongue so I didn't say, 'well whose fault is that?' Because you abandoned him."

She felt bad as he shrank back a little, tears threatening to escape his eyes. But he needed to know how his actions had affected them.

"You abandoned both of us. I was very dependent on you George. Exactly like you wanted me to be. If I hadn't had my job, I would have had nothing to care for Harvey with. I can live with you abandoning me. I know that I was cruel to lie to you. But to abandon him, when you had literally just lectured me about who was his real father, crossed a line. And you need to know that."

"Then why did you say you love me still?"

"Because despite all of that, a part of me will always love you. And because I wanted you to know that you had someone that cared enough to tell you the truth."

"But you aren't willing to give me another chance?"

"I don't know, George. Things are actually going really well with Severus. And we haven't exactly discussed what we are beyond the few dates we've been on."

"Is he who you're spending tomorrow with," George spat, barely hiding the anger.

"Yes, George he is. And once again, you forfeited your right to be mad when you abandoned us. I've actually got another chance to be happy, so I'm going to take it. I was devastated when you shut me out. I was barely able to pull myself together enough to be a proper mum. And then you gave me the worst ultimatum. Severus is very considerate. He's been extra cautious and has left everything up to me. He's also valuing every moment with our son. And when he was mad at me, he still wanted to spend time with Harvey, and still listened when I tried to talk. I spent what should have been our wedding day, sitting in my room, staring at my dress and contemplating drinking a bottle of wine. Severus showed up with an offer for school, and he didn't once ask why I was so snide to him. He just explained and let things be. He didn't retaliate."

"Hermione, I'm-"

"But what was better was on Harvey's birthday when I received a letter and was told I had a year to get married and the ministry wasted my day, but Severus spent the day with him and had a birthday cake ready to go by the time I got back. He's been there. For Harvey, he's been there, doing everything by he could to make up for the time I took from him."

"I'm sorry Hermione. I let my emotions get the best of me. And I regret that. The day I realized that Harvey forgot who I was, my heart broke, realizing that you both had moved on. But I want a chance to be how we were, 'Mione. I want a chance for us to be happy and fall in love again. Please promise me you'll at least consider it."

"I can't make that promise, George. Not right now. And it's close to Harvey's bed time, so I need to get going."

She paid for her butter beer and left George to his thoughts.

* * *

When she returned to the castle after walking from Hogsmeade, she knocked gently on Severus' door before walking in quietly. She found Harvey asleep on Severus as he stretched out on the couch while reading a book.

"Hello," she whispered softly, to avoid waking her child.

He looked up and smiled at her, before placing his book on the table behind him, "How did things go?"

"I was probably a bit too harsh on him. But things needed to be said and they were."

"And what did he want?"

"For things to be the way they used to be. And for me to consider trying to be together again."

"Oh."

He wanted to push and find out what she said, but he didn't want to know what she might have said.

As she walked over to gently pick up her son, she continued, "I told him I couldn't. I couldn't make that promise to consider it. If he hadn't abandoned Harvey, I might have. But he did, and his actions before have that told me he wouldn't ever really accept Harvey as his. Want to come with me to put him down?"

Severus got up from his couch and followed down the corridor to her quarters. He watched from the doorway as she placed Harvey in his crib and tucked him in, humming softly.

"Thank you, Severus, for being so understanding of everything. And for saving what would have been my wedding day."

"How did I do that?"

"By showing up with an offer for school. I was closer to drinking that bottle of wine than I care to admit. And you showing up, stopped that. And I think I realize now why you were so on edge about the thought of me drinking. I don't normally drink, or even think about it. And that really put a lot of things into perspective for me."

"I had guessed as much about why you were upset. But it wasn't my intention to do any of that."

"I know, but I also appreciate you not pushing the topic. You just carried on. I really appreciate that."

She hugged him close, burying her face in his chest and breathing in the scent of potions ingredients.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Severus."

They shared a soft, sweet kiss before he left and returned to his own quarters as she remained standing there for a moment before retiring to bed.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

_**A/N: **__One again, I'm a horrible person. I've left you to long without an update. Real life got in the way again. And I've taken on a few more challenges, mostly to distract myself from real world problems. Then I got a little bit of writers block. The my kindle got a crack and I had to get a replacement...So I lost all my copies of documents. I can't promise my update schedule, as many of you have seen, and I'll be glad if any of you come back to this story. So anyway, here's your next chapter. It's gonna be so fluffy you're gonna die. Valentine's date. And yes, once again, my favorite breakfast pops up. I mean, it's magically delicious._

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Hermione woke to a knock at her door. She got up and threw on her robe before heading to open it. And Severus stood in the doorway, with two covered, silver trays floating behind him.

"Good morning," he greeted as she kind of stood there, shocked.

"Um, good morning."

"I brought breakfast, may I come in?"

"Oh, um, yea, sure. Sorry."

He smirked a little at her surprise as he walked in and lowered the trays on to the small table in her living room.

"Are you going to sit," he asked, staring at her.

"Oh, I suppose."

He chucked and pulled out a chair for her and then went to sit across from her. He pulled out the Prophet and began reading it.

"I didn't realize you read the paper."

"Despite its ridiculous flaws, it is one of the few ways we can get news in the wizarding world."

"I see. It's there anything interesting today?"

"I only just opened it," he chuckled as he began to read and eat his breakfast. "Now, please eat up. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And Minerva has agreed to watch Harvey until tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm-"

"Simply because you might be too exhausted to pick him up. We have a full day of plans. I asked her, so that you could just go to bed afterwards if you wanted."

"You've thought of everything haven't you? I never pegged you for the romantic type."

"That is because everyone was always content to see my surface. I've let a lot of walls down for you and Harvey."

Hermione blushed as she lifted the lid to find a steaming plate with eggs benedict. She picked up her fork and took a bite, melting as the hollandaise sauce touched her tongue.

Severus smirked at her moan, sure that she hadn't intended on making that sound out loud, as he read the paper. When he stumbled across an article about their_ favorite_ witch.

"That Skeeter woman has escaped Azkaban."

Hermione choked on her food for a moment before swallowing and responding, "What? How?"

"I guess the imbeciles that call themselves Aurors, felt binding her powers wasn't necessary. So she turned into a beetle and flew out of her cell after a couple of weeks"

"I'm surprised she waited that long. And that they waited that long for it to be reported."

"It probably took her that long to realize her powers weren't bound. And of course, the ministry wants to make sure no one knows they're complete imbeciles."

Hermione laughed at that as she continued to eat her breakfast, but Severus felt sickened as he finished reading the article to himself.

_A note was found written on the wall in a mix of blood and the food she refused to eat for her last two days before her escape._

_Ms. Granger, _

_I am coming for you. You will pay for what you've done to me. I will find those closest to you, and you will lose them._

Severus dared not to say anything about it. Hermione's parents had moved to Australia permanently, and she wanted him to meet them soon. But he was still terrified by their reaction when everything would be explained. And he knew they were safe. But she would still worry. And her mind would go straight to Harvey. He knew that their son would be safe with Minerva though. So it was best not to worry her

"So am I clued into our plans for today?"

"Not at all. You'll just have to trust me for the day."

"Then how will I know what to wear?"

"I've already covered that."

"Wait, you picked out something for me to wear? Isn't that slightly presumptuous?"

"I have a lot of surprises for you today. And all of them are staying that way. So I needed to make sure that you were appropriately dressed. I promise it's very tasteful."

Hermione ate the last bite of her breakfast, and shot him a playful glare. "So, did you bring that with you too?"

"It's been in your room since you opened the door for me. I'm going to drop Harvey off with Minerva, I believe she planned on taking him to the zoo or something. There's one for the wizarding world in Romania. And while I'm doing that you'll be getting dressed."

"You've thought of everything haven't you?"

"I know you like to be prepared. And now that we're done eating, I'm going to go wake up Harvey and you're going to go get ready."

"Let me wake him. I want to say goodbye if I'm not going to see him all day."

"Hermione, he'll be fine. Happy even."

"I'm his mother, I get to hug him goodbye."

"Alright, I'll be out here."

Hermione walked to Harvey's room and saw him sleeping in his crib, peacefully. She wanted to just stand and watch him as he slept, but she walked over and picked him up anyway. He barely shifted, only moving to snuggle into her chest and she held him close, breathing in his delicate scent. He really was the love of her life, and she would never be able to thank Severus enough for giving him to her.

She kissed his head and he mumbled in his sleep. With an unusually heavy heart, Hermione took him to the living room and walked over to Severus.

"You'd think you were saying goodbye to him forever. It's only a day. What's wrong," Severus teased, though actually winding why she was so reluctant.

"I don't know. It's just one of those days, when I feel like I need him."

"Well, if you decide you have to, you could pick him up tonight."

"No, I know that you made plans. I'm sure it's just me being silly."

She kissed her son one more time before handing him over to Severus, the whole time, the boy barely stirred.

* * *

Hermione exited her room wearing the beautiful emerald green dress Severus had picked. It had a sweetheart, strapless neckline and stopped just above the knee. She felt beautiful. Her hair was pulled back with a simple silver barette. And she wore a silver heart pendant with black diamonds. It had been a gift from her father the previous Christmas.

"Beautiful, as I expected," Severus' silky voice said as he entered her quarters again.

"It's a lovely dress, Severus," She said as she pulled him into a simple embrace, "thank you."

He kissed her, and it warmed her soul. She wanted to be closer to him, and almost as if he read her mind, he pulled her closer, but only for a moment, before he pulled away.

"Alright, now we have to go. Or we'll be late."

He led her down the halls, her arm in his, and there were students watching. Butterflies twisted in her stomach and she felt herself blush. She didn't want to look down, because she wasn't ashamed. So instead she looked up, and saw Severus, with the faintest of smiles, looking straight ahead. In that moment, she felt safe, and connected to him in a way she never thought possible..

* * *

"You know, I haven't seen a play since I was...oh, 15," Hermione gushed as they exited the theater of the matinee Severus had planned. "I can't believe you found a company doing Romeo and Juliet."

"Well, there's always a classic being performed somewhere."

"What could you possibly have planned next?"

"Dinner."

And with that, they disapparated, and appeared outside a restaurant.

"Where are we," Hermione asked, seeing the ocean view.

"Italy."

"Severus, this is...this is..."She looked to him and kissed him.

Something in him stirred. He could feel her awe and amazement, and something more.

"Alright, let's go eat," he said pulling away and leading her inside, "our night is not finished here."

_**A/N:**__ Let me take a moment to say: Screw You Cancer! You stole away our Alan Rickman and steal away loved ones. Alan Rickman will be sorely missed. Our potions professor has left, and we'll miss and mourn him deeply._

_On another note: I'll have the last bit of their Valentine's date as soon as I can. My only question, because this may or may not be planned already and I want my readers opinions: lemon, yes or no? Give me your vote? Thanks for reading. I'm really sorry about the wait. (I should warn you about a possible devastation coming into play that might lead to me not writing. I might write more but I can't make that promise)._


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

_**A/N: **__Hello lovely readers, I'm so glad to see that so many of you are still here with me. And thank you to those that sent well wishes my way. I really do appreciate it, even if I don't seem like it (I have a feeling I come off that way in the real world). Anyway, no drama this chapter, just the ending to their date and you'll find out which way those that voted were leaning. So without further ado: Chapter Twenty Two._

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

With a pop, Hermione and Severus appeared at what he assured her was their last stop for the evening, with only minutes until 10 o'clock. And he had told her that she would have to figure out where they were before he would say anything else.

She looked around, and it was clear they were not in muggle London. In fact, she knew the building extremely well, and before she could stop it, images of Bellatrix holding her cursed knife and torturing her flashed before her eyes. Without realizing it, she grabbed the arm that held the cursed scar "mudblood" and felt her eyes begin to well, her heart raced and she knew she was panicking.

Severus almost immediately sensed when Hermione started to freak out. He noticed the change in her breathe and felt the slight quickening of her heart rate, and somewhere, not from himself, he felt panic, racing in his own heart. He remembered the story of what had happened in the few hours that she and her friends had been held here.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, it's okay. She's not here. In fact, only Draco is," he kissed her forehead lightly, "In the past, his family has always held a grand masquerade ball for valentine's day. It's considered one of the most prestigious wizarding events. I thought you might enjoy the ball, I forgot what had happened to you here. We can do something else."

Hermione took a deep breathe to calm herself. Of course she would not see her tormentor here. She had died when she tried to attack Ginny and Molly proved just how strong a mother's love could be. Bellatrix is dead. The bitch is dead. She said to herself, to reassure herself.

"It's fine, I'm fine. Though I'd hardly say I'm dressed for a ball, lovely though this gown is," she said with a smile, though not as strong of one as she had hoped.

He returned her smile, his sly and secretive. He leaned in and kissed her gently, and pulled away as a clock in the distance chimed the hour. Slowly her dress began to change, stretching towards the ground, poofing out a little more around her waist, intricate details embroidering themselves as two, off-the-shoulder sleeves manifested.

"Severus, how did you," she couldn't even begin to think of all of the work he must have put into making this happen.

He simply smiled, as he gently placed a black mask on her face, charmed to stay out without causing discomfort, "A wizard never reveals his secrets, Miss Granger," his use of her last name for once, had a tinge of playfulness to it, instead of the usually serious tone.

"Severus, this has been…amazing."

He simply took her arm in his and began walking towards Malfoy's Mansion. He stopped only when they reached the door.

"Are you ready?"

She beamed at him, having never had such a wonderful night, and nodded. He pushed open the door and they stepped inside, immediately met by the sound of a waltz and people talking.

Hermione looked in awe at the amount of people, despite the Malfoy's current standing in the wizarding world. Gowns of all colors and styles flashed between various styles of dress robes, most very similar to what Severus himself was wearing.

He led her through the people, into the ballroom.

"Godfather?"

The v oice stopped them. Severus turned around, awkwardness tensing his body.

"Hello, Draco."

Hermione watched as Draco's eye flicked between his godfather and her.

"I didn't believe it, even with the press conference. You're really dating one of my classmates?"

Hermione blushed, and felt a surge of anger and annoyance, and couldn't place it. She felt neither way about his comment.

"Yes, Draco. Is that a problem?"

The boy looked at his godfather and Hermione again.

"Does he treat you right?"

Hermione's mouth dropped in shock, realizing that the question was posed to her. This boy, young man, that had tortured her in school, cared about whether our not his godfather was a good man to her.

"Yes, Draco, he's been a perfect gentleman."

"Do you love each other?"

Hermione's heart stopped. They hadn't said anything of the like to each other, and she wasn't prepared to say anything of the like in front of anyone until she was sure. There was something there. And she'd had the thought more than once, but always kept her thoughts to herself.

"Draco, back off."

Relief washed over her, as Severus scolded Draco. She didn't have to face it yet.

"Fine. Anyway, enjoy yourselves," Draco scoffed before walking away.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. He's always been a nosy boy."

"It's fine," she says giving him a reassuring smile.

"No, it's not. He shouldn't be prying-"

Hermione heard a new song start and interrupted, "Shut up and dance with me, Severus."

"Excuse me?"

Hermione shook her head and ignored him, dragging him into the dance floor. He immediately pulled her into his arms, one hand on the small of her back, pulling her close to him, the other hand, holding her small hand in his.

"Severus, this has been wonderful," she said as she leaned her head against his chest, "Thank you."

"Of course. Thank you, for everything you've done for me. You're a truly special witch."

They danced in silence for the rest of the song, holding on to each other.

* * *

The hallways were abandoned as Severus led Hermione back to the dungeons, her dress had since transfigured into a simple dress, with long sleeves that helped keep her warm in the late night winter air. They were silent, and she leaned her head against his arm, enjoying the slight scent of his cologne.

"I have one more thing for you, Hermione. It's in my quarters, if you don't mind."

She couldn't believe he had planned this whole evening and still had something for her. Which reminded her of the gift she had for him that had been forgotten when he showed up earlier that morning.

"Okay, but I forgot something. I'll be there in a moment," she responded and kissed his cheek, taking off before he could respond.

She took off the dress he had given her, took off her jewelry and let her hair down, and opted for one of her nightgowns and robe, simply thrown on, trying to get comfortable. Then she rummaged through the drawer next to her bed and pulled out the watch she had gotten. It was charmed to play Harvey's voice when he wanted to set an alarm with it, and every night when he crawled into bed.

Once she had everything together, she ran into the hallway. She knocked softly on the door.

"Come in."

She stepped in, relieved to see him at least wearing his shirt untucked and possibly comfier pants, though she'd yet seen any proof that he had any. She stepped towards him and held out the box.

"Happy Valentine's day," she said as he took the box from her.

There was a note inside the box, explaining everything the watch could do, except what it did at night, she had wanted that too be a surprise.

"Thank you, Hermione. This is a very thoughtful gift," he said as he'd kissed her cheek and handed her a small box of his own.

Her breathe caught in her chest as her eyes caught sight of the silver necklace with three gems. One is and two are blue.

"Tanzanite, Sapphire, and Garnet," Severus' silky voice explains, "For all of us."

Hermione couldn't believe the sentiment. Her heart swelled and before she realized what she was doing, she launched herself into his arms and kissed him. He pulled her right against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

All at once she felt a surge of desire, part of it hers, and part of it his.

She pulled herself back, touching her forehead to his.

"It's beautiful, Severus, Thank you."

Her heart raced in her chest as they stared at each other in the silence. The combined desire and raised heartbeat, raised her body temperature, making even the thin robe she wore unbearable. And almost as if reading her mind, Severus' hands are on her shoulders, pushing away the robe, as much as he could with her arms around his neck. The first time he's tried making any move without her lead.

She encouraged him by kissing him again, softer this time, gently. And he returns the motion as she let him remove the robe. The cold air of the dungeons caused immediate goosebumps, but she didn't care, she simply returned her arms to his neck and entwined her fingers in his hair as he put his hands at the small of her back and pulled her right against him as she stepped closer, causing them to stumble into the couch and fall away from each other.

They laughed. And Severus reached for her robe, noticing the goosebumps on her arms. Without thinking, she put an arm out to stop him, looking at him.

Her heart raced as she met his questioning gaze, and she wasn't sure what she wanted to say.

"Hermione, I-" Severus started, but stopped. They hadn't discussed anything like this, and as much as he desired her, he did not want to push her either way.

She took a deep breathe and kissed him once more, waiting until he returned favor before moving her hands to the buttons on his shirt. Slowly, one by one, she undid them until his shirt fell open and her hands felt his smooth, slightly muscular chest under the palm of her hand, and his breathe caught.

He pulled away and Hermione's heart fell.

"Hermione, are you sure? I don't want to...rush things if you aren't sure."

"I'm positive, Severus," she said, cupping his cheek in her hand and looking into his eyes. "I really want this. Do you?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want..."

He didn't have to say it, and though she though that they were past that part of their past, it seemed to be holding him back yet again.

Instead of saying anything more, Hermione grabbed his hands and headed towards his room. Not realizing that he kept the door closed she backed into it, and after only a moment, used it to her advantage and pulled him to her.

"I'm serious, Severus. I feel no ill will towards the past. Plus it's in the past. I am looking for a future. And right now, I'm looking with you. We don't have to do anything, but I am ready."

In one movement, he took her lips with his, wrapped an arm behind her, and opened the door, picking her up and carrying her inside. Knowing his room perfectly, he carried her straight to the bed and laid her down, gently, hovering above her as they kissed. She pushed his shirt down his arms, and broke the kiss long enough to peel it off as she stared up at his subtly chiseled chest and reached out a finger to run along his skin, causing his breathe to catch before he fiercely returned his lips to hers, placing a hand on the outside of her thigh, sliding it up, under the hem of her nightgown, sliding softly across her skin making her own breathe catch. His touch bright that familiar calming sensation, and all at once, created a burning desire as his hand reached her breast and his thumb flicked gently across her nipple. She gasped and he moved to kissing her neck. She arched towards him, and that made him remember how much she reacted.

He pulled her up, closer to him and pulled off her nightgown, revealing her naked body.

"Did you go all day without your undergarments," he questioned, his silky voice hiding an accusing tone.

Hermione blushed, "No." And it was true, she hasn't gone all day without them, but in her desire rattled mind, she didn't remember taking them off either.

He laid her back down against the bed and kissed down her neck to her breasts, taking one note in her mouth. A moan escaped and she twisted his hair in her fingers. She used her grip to pull him up to her lips again and moving her hands down to his waist. She fumbled only for moment before having his trousers undone, trying to push them away.

He chuckled as he moved to kiss down her neck again, eliciting another gasp.

Struggling to concentrate on the obstacle in her way, "_Evanesco_," her voice cane out high pitched as Severus took one of her nipples in his mouth again. Though he left just as quickly.

"That was one of my favorite pairs, Witch," he almost growled, in a non-threatening way.

"You have 10 identical pairs, _Professor_," she said with a giggle, and enunciation on the professor.

He growled against, grabbing her legs and spreading them before sliding a hand between her legs, granting him another moan as her head fell back into the bed.

One he felt satisfied that she was completely ready for him, he positioned himself and entered her. They moaned in unison, and she entwined her fingers in his hair once more, pulling him into a kiss as he moved within her. The tension building until they reached their climax together.

"Severus!"

"Hermione!"

They stayed together for a moment before curling up in each other's arms. Hermione felt safe and warm as she buried her face in his chest. Severus felt happy, content even. Nothing could shatter their evening together.

_I think I'm in love with you._

_**A/N:**__ I'm not practiced/comfortable/experienced at lemons, so I hope this is good enough for you lovely readers. And no idea when I'll have a chapter up. I do have the plot though. Enjoy and thank you for reading!_


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

_**A/N:**__ Hello lovely readers. I write this with a heavy heart. For those of you that follow my author's notes for more than the apologies they tend to be littered with, you know that after DCC, my parents split up and my nana was diagnosed with cancer. Unfortunately my nana lost her battle and passed away. I may write more, i might not write at all for a while. But you guys always make me smile, and I promise, I will go until I finish this story._

_On another note, I'm shocked no one had any reaction to the unnamed last thought._

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Severus woke before Hermione, she was curled up against him, her hair covering her face. He brushed it away, smiling when he spotted the small smile on her own lips. The previous night had been amazing. He wondered how fate had brought them together, or why. But he was happy, content to her there in his bed.

Hermione began to stir, her hands reaching up to rub the sleep from her eyes. Her gaze met his, and she smiled brightly.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted, pulling her closer to him, feeling her bare skin against his own.

"Good morning," she replied, snuggling into him. "You're very warm."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Last night was wonderful, Severus. Yesterday was just...amazing," she said with a little sigh.

"Yes, it was."

They laid in silence, enjoying the closeness of each other. And then Hermione moved, getting up from the bed.

"Somewhere to be?" Severus asked, admiring the view of her body.

"Yes, I need to get a change of clothes for today, go pick up our son, and I need to take a potion. I normally would have, but I forgot."

Severus was confused only a moment, and then understood. He could have smacked himself for not thinking of that. Hermione leaned over to grab her nightgown and pulled it over her head. Followed by her robe.

Severus reached out and pulled her to him, kissing her lips. She kissed him back, and he could feel her smile.

"Severus, it's 9 in the morning, if I don't go now, all of the students are going to know about their professor's very personal life," she said with a smirk.

He gently pushed her away, "Be gone, Witch. Or you'll be the one to pay if my students find out about us."

She laughed, as she left, and he sighed as he watched her disappear from his bedroom.

* * *

Hermione had made it down the hall without incident. She felt so free. Her life in the past year had been very much loved for others. For Harvey, for George, for Ron. Last night, she had lived for herself, and came out feeling like a new woman.

She pulled herself together and went to the restroom, opening the cabinet for the potion she had in regular stock. Then she brushed her hair as best she could and her teeth before going to her bedroom to get dressed. A simple t-shirt and jeans would suffice. She thought of the necklace Severus had given her the night before and thought of how both of their gifts had been forgotten in the throws of passion. She wanted to wear the lovely gift. And maybe he would walk with her to pick up Harvey.

Hermione was almost shocked when she opened the door, Severus about to knock. His new watch was around his wrist, and the box holding her necklace in his hand. She smiled, he had gotten ready so much faster than she had and almost read her mind.

"Could I come in for a moment?"

She smiled and nodded, moving so he could walk in. He opened the box and set it down on a table by her little couch and approached her, necklace in hand. She turned as he put it around her neck.

"This really is lovely, Severus. Thank you."

"Of course."

"Should we go get our son?"

Instead of answering, he kissed her and led her out.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door again, trying to still her heart. _Don't panic._ She told herself, trying to keep calm. But when no answer came after the third knock, she was terrified.

"Severus, where could she be?"

He looked to Hermione, her eyes full of terror, and couldn't answer. Minerva was the lightest sleep he knew. He'd often thought of her as a mother to all students, the way she woke at the drop of a pin. If she wasn't answering her door, she either want there, or something was wrong. Or both.

"_McGregor_," Severus said to the door, causing it to swing open. He knew her well enough to guess her password, it had never changed ever since she started teaching.

They stepped inside together, though Severus pulled out his wand and pulled Hermione by his side. There was no sign of anyone. The only out of place thing being Harvey's sleep things and his teddy bear.

"Severus, I'm scared. What happened?"

"I don't know."

Minerva was the most trustworthy person in the wizarding world. Something had to have happened the previous day.

"Severus, where did you say they were going?"

He thought, his mind fuzzy, because he knew this wasn't right. Minerva could handle herself. She was a tough witch.

"Severus," Hermione's voice was a mixture of fear and rage. Severus would have been lying if he said it didn't frighten him, even just a little. "Where were they going?"

"A zoo, I think. The wizarding one in Romania."

Hermione took off down the hall before Severus could wrap his head around the oddity of the events. When he managed to focus, he took off after her, catching up just in time for her to disapparate.

They landed outside the zoo's entrance, Hermione immediately starting towards the gate.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but we're closed today. There was an accident yesterday and-"

Hermione shoved passed the man trying to stop her. Severus muttered a quick apology as he filed after her. They walked around for a few minutes before stumbling across aurors examining a crime scene. Hermione recognized the auror who had been behind George's case.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione finally stopped, her eyes wide at the scene in front of them. There was blood, and scorch marks. Severus could see her mind racing, jumping to the worst possible solutions.

Severus spoke for her, "We're looking for our son. And Minerva Mcgonagall. She was watching him for us yesterday and said she was bringing him here."

The Auror's face fell.

"Mcgonagall was taken to St. Mungo's this morning. She was found unconscious due to heavy blood loss. You said your son was with her?"

"Yes he was. Where is he?"

"We don't know. There weren't any witnesses, yet it was pretty clear that she was in that state for several hours. No one said anything about a missing child."

Hermione let out a choked, inhuman cry and began to collapse. Severus barely caught her, his heart stopping in its tracks. He was crushed and terrified himself, the idea that his son was so quickly taken from him. But he felt her fear, her terror, her anguish in his own heart. Memories flashed in his mind, though they weren't his own.

"I'm sorry, miss Granger. We will put out a notice immediately, if you have a picture we'll distribute it as soon as possible. But I can tell you one thing is for certain, none of this blood is his."

Hermione managed to calm down, just barely enough to listen, at the news. Severus felt a rush of relief on his part. Though kidnapping was awful, and angered him, it was better than hurt or dying.

"Miss Granger, have you read the news lately?"

"No, but I know that Skeeter escaped because no one thought to bind her powers," she said with contempt. Severus noticed that she had meant to insult them, and he couldn't blame her.

"Did you hear what was found in her cell?"

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head slowly.

"She made a threat to you. Threatened to go after those closest to you."

Hermione turned her gaze to Severus. She was ready to kill him. He had read the article. He had known she was coming for revenge. He had known and said nothing.

"Do you think she's behind this?" Severus asked, needing more information.

"The only blood we found here was Professor McGonagall's and Skeeter's. We've checked multiple times."

"That woman has my child," Hermione said in a quiet voice as she pushed herself away from Severus, " You were all too incompetent to bind her powers, knowing that she was an animagus, one that turned into a tiny beetle nonetheless, and yet thought it was bright to just let her dinner with full access to her powers. And you," she said, turning on Severus, her voice raising, "You knew she wanted revenge on me, you knew she threatened puerile I care about and you knew I had a bad feeling about leaving him, but you said nothing!"

She disappeared with a crack, tears full of panic and fear and hate, streaming down her face before the loud pop.

_**A/N:**__ Dun dun duuuuuun. I'll try to post again soon. This was the evil plot bunny. And it gave me this plot, but no way to fix it so I'll have to plan it._


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

_**A/N:**__ Hello readers. Thank you for the sympathy. So we're going to see how Hermione and Severus deal with their missing child._

**Charter Twenty-Four**

Hermione lay silently in her bed, her tears long gone, silent sobs shaking her frame. Harvey was missing. It had been two days and there had been no progress, no clues, no signs of him at all. Her son was missing and she didn't know how to handle it. Her work lay in her room, forgotten. She refused to go to her potions lessons, which Severus had tried to convince her to do in an attempt for regularity until something could be done. She couldn't, though. She couldn't look at him, and she could focus on any lessons as long as her son was in danger.

She wasn't sure that what she was doing was helping any, but she couldn't think of anything to do. She didn't know where Rita would take him. She didn't know what Rita would do. She knew nothing. She was useless.

Severus felt Hermione's heartbreak every day. He felt his own, but hers was all consuming. It was even worse whenever he was near her. He wanted so desperately to help, but she didn't trust him and didn't want anything to do with him. He was looking at everything, examining everything he could. He went to her cell and looked at it, trying to find any other clues. He went to the zoo where Minerva had been attacked and examined every inch he could. He had collected the memories from as many of the willing patrons as possible, even though no one had seen the event itself, and spent every moment he could in them, watching for any detail. He even asked Minerva once she returned to the castle, but there had been nothing.

The one thing that helped him stay calm was the watch Hermione gave him. It was Harvey's voice, just saying, "Dada," as he lay down in bed. It reminded him what kept him going. And he realized that she was grasping for straws. She had nothing tying her to reality. All she knew was that he was gone.

Severus knocked on her door after dinner, two trays behind him. Two days was too long to go without food. He wasn't going to let it continue. She needed to take care of herself.

She opened the door, looked at him through puffy eyes, and sent to close the door, but he stopped it with his foot.

"Hermione, you have to eat."

"Go away," she said as she tried to close the door again, closing it a little harder on his foot.

He grimaced, braces himself and pushed it open.

"Hermione, you are never going to get him back if you sit in the dark doing nothing. I get that you're mad at me. And you can stay mad. But you will eat, even if I have to force feed you. And then we're going to go over everything I've collected, and we're going to find our son, and Rita better pray the Aurors get to her before we do."

"Severus, just go away, please."

She prepared to slam the door, but he stopped it with his hand and pushed into her quarters, trays following him. He went to the small table and the trays settled on to it.

"Sit down, and eat," Severus demanded, "I'm not leaving until you do."

As if on cue, Hermione's stomach rumbled from across the room.

She looked down sheepishly.

He walked over and gently led her to the table and sat her down, removing the cover from her tray before taking the seat across from her and taking the lid off his own. She glared at him.

"I'm not leaving until you've finished eating every last bite, Hermione," he lectured. He was determined, "We will get Harvey back, and he won't be happy if you're under any other unnecessary stresses."

"Fine."

She grabbed the fork and slowly started eating, Severus waited until she'd eaten a few bites before taking any himself.

They sat in silence, the only noise being the clank of forks against plates.

Finally, Severus spoke softly, so softly that it seemed alien to be coming from him, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I should have told you about the note. But I wanted to give you a day free of any stress. I wanted to give you a day, just for you. If I had thought that witch to be capable of anything more than writing gossip, I would have told you. I wouldn't have let anyone take him from us. But she has, and the longer she has him...we can't waste anymore time."

He stopped to look up at her, she was looking at him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I have a lot of information that needs a new set of eyes. I have memories, photos of the zoo and her cell. I need your help. We can find Harvey, but only if we work together."

The tears that Hermione had thought were long gone now flooded down her cheeks once more and sobs broke loose.

Severus got up from his chair and pulled her close, and instead of pulling away, she turned into his chest and continued to cry.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry."

He stroked her hair, whispering gently in her ear, until her sobs quieted and her frame stopped shaking.

"I promise I won't keep anything from you again, Hermione. I am sorry I didn't tell you."

She only nodded as her body shook from a suppressed sob.

Relief flooded through him that she had at least forgiven him. But he knew their hearts both ached for the return of their son.

"Let's finish eating, get you cleaned up, and we'll look at what I've collected, and see if we can't find that witch and get our son back."

Hermione sat in Severus' quarters, examining the photos closely. Her eyes hurt from staring at them for so long, but he had spent two days doing this, and she needed to put in just as much effort. She needed to find her son. She needed him to be safe. However, Rita had left behind no physical clues to be found.

She wasn't ready to face the memories yet, she knew she wouldn't see what happened, but it was terrifying nonetheless.

Severus entered the room, a small smile on his face.

"What is it?"

He held up a vile, "This is from the person that found Minerva. It took a little persuading, and trade, but I got it."

"Someone seriously fought that hard against helping a one year old child?" The disgust she felt escaped in her tone.

"He already shared his memory with the aurors, and technically it's illegal for us to be looking into this."

"I'm shocked that she hasn't written me anything. No ransom note, no taunting article or letter. Nothing. That woman lives for bringing others down, and she has me right where she wants me. Why wouldn't she say anything?"

"I don't know. But maybe there's something here."

Hermione looked at the vial with fear. She didn't want to see what this person found. But she needed to find her son.

She needed slowly and walked over to the pensieve with Severus. He poured the memory in and together they entered.

The memory fuzzed around the edges, and remained fuzzy except for a few feet in front of its owner. The stroll was casual until Minerva's unconscious, bloodied body came into the simple surroundings around her were completely fuzzy.

"Severus, they've tampered with this memory. It's all wrong," Hermione said in a hushed tone.

She was right of course. It had been severely tampered with. Severus knew it had been tampered with after removal, meaning it was easy enough to undo.

"_Veritatem revelare_," he cast softly.

The fuz lifted from the edges and the memory was clear. The man bent down to pick something up. In his hand, he held a white piece of paper.

Hermione was gone before Severus could read what was on it. He looked at it and understand the surge of rage from her.

Severus returned from the memory to see Hermione seething.

"She is not keeping my son! He is NOT hers. Why would he hide that from us?"


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

_**A/N: **__Hello Dearies, nothing much to say other than hi and thank you for reviews and reading. Oh, and I had struggle to find muse to keep this in the POV of Hermione and Severus, so we have a change here. The italics is to help signify that. Also, I apologize on the shortness of the chapter. I am hoping to make the next one longer. I hope you all enjoy. And read and review. Thank you_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_Ned was a an ordinary wizard. He worked for the ministry in one of the low level positions. But he was an ordinary wizard on every level, and he was in love with an extraordinary witch. Rita Skeeter wad beautiful, talented, and ruthless. She would do whatever it took to get what she wanted, and he admired that drive. When he first asked her out, he expected her to say no. He was no where close to being in her league. But she said yes, and he fell in love immediately._

_Their courtship was wrong in every way. He doted on her, paid for luxurious dinners that he could barely afford. She always told him that being seen with her was the epitome of all things good in life. And she was right. Slowly he was coming the ranks at work and people were beginning to know who he was._

_After two years of being together , Ned had decided that it was time to propose. He wanted a family and neither one of them was getting younger. She of course, had other plans._

_"Ned, darling, I'm simply not the marrying kind. I'm a career woman."_

_He simply nodded and accepted his fate. He was entirely under spell. So every month or so for the next two years, he'd try to convince her to marry him and settle down. Every time she gave him the same story. He couldn't fathom why be didn't just leave. He blamed it on love. He knew he was in love with her._

_When Rita was carted off to Azkaban because of the Granger girl she hated so much, he was beside himself. He hasn't been without her for long that he wasn't sure how to function. He was allowed to visit her once, but it was so weird. She was behind bars, powerless. Everything that he had been drawn to was gone. He saw her for what she really was. An aging bitter witch. She begged him to help her out, and he wanted to. His heart wanted him to. But something was telling him not to. He said his goodbyes and returned to their flat, realizing very suddenly that none of it screamed them. It only showed her preferences._

_He had spent the last four years of his life with that woman. He had lived her and given her everything. If he just left her now, he'd be resolved to have nothing. And his time would have been wasted. _

_He was pulled from his thoughts by an owl at the window. He opened it and took the letter._

Ned,

They haven't done a power binding. I could escape so easily it's not even funny. I'm going to give them a few weeks. They won't suspect a thing. Then I'll be home. We'll be together. We'll have a family. I have a plan and I'm going to need your help. I won't be able to do this without you. I love you, Ned.

Rita

_She loved him? He thought back and couldn't remember a time she had actually said those words to him. She always replied, "You too," avoiding the admission of love. Now he held the proof of her feelings in his hand. He felt a renewed live for her, and knew that he would do whatever it took to have his happy little family._

* * *

_"Darling, I've missed you," Rita exclaimed as she walked through the door to their flat._

_Ned embraced her, ignoring the overwhelming stench of body odor._

_"Now, Ned, we can't waste any time. We have to move. No-one can know where to find us. I'm a fugitive now. And I have a plan for its to have a family."_

_"Anything for you my love. I swear it."_

_"I need to get back at Granger. She's constantly ruining my life, our lives."_

_"How are we going to do that if we have to go into hiding?"_

_"I'm going to Hogwarts. I'll be in my Animagus form and I'll stay out of sight. I'm going to find a moment and we're taking her son."_

_"But-"_

_"Ned, darling, surely you've realized by now I could never give you what you want. I cannot give you children. I know you realized that when you visited me. I'm too old. I like to pretend I'm not, but I am. But if we do this, we'll have a family. I'll marry you like you always wanted. And we'll raise the boy as our own. We can be a happy little family."_

_Ned thought on it. He knew it was wrong. That child already had a mother and father. One that loved him dearly. But she was right. He knew in his heart of hearts she could never give him the family he had so desired. At this point he'd be lucky to find another woman and start a family. She was offering him everything he ever desired._

_"I-It feels wrong."_

_"Ned, darling, my love, don't you see, there's no other way. We'll never be able to adopt because she's stolen my reputation. She's ruined everything for us. Can't you see that?"_

_He thought more about it. He met Rita during the year she took off, which she explained had been because the Granger girl blackmailed her. Rita had been slandering her at every moment. And Hermione only outed the secret that she held onto to protect herself. She had a child to think about. _

_"Ned, please answer me. I can't stay here much longer. We both know this is the first place they'll look."_

_Why couldn't he tell her yes? Need have everything he ever wanted. A family. And her love. _

_He nodded, "Okay. I have a small family cottage in the countryside. We could go there. No one knows about it, is not in my name."_

_She kissed him, the first time she initiated a kiss, "Oh Ned, you're wonderful. Simply wonderful. What would I ever do without you. I love you, darling."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

_Ned watched the older woman with the child walking beside her. His child. His soon to be child anyway. It still felt wrong, taking him, but Rita was right. It was their only hope. They had been married just the day before by a hermit who had no idea about her status in the wizarding world. Now all he needed was that little boy and he would have everything. They had charmed the area, no one would see what happened and the witch wouldn't be able to leave until Ned returned to "find" her body the next day. Rita stood nearby, waiting less patiently for the old witch to reach their target. She was wound like a lioness ready to pounce. _

_And then it happened, she stepped past their charmed barrier. Ned ran forward and grabbed the small child before a reaction could be had as Rita attacked. He shielded the small child from the view of the two witches battling. Spells flew around, but Ned had gotten to their safe place, charmed for maximum protection. He saw blood, from both women, but in the end, Rita came out victorious. It reminded Ned of why he fell in love with her in the first place. She was a strong confident witch, willing to do whatever it took to get what she wanted._

* * *

_A week later, Ned was done. The child hadn't stopped screaming except when he had exhausted himself. Rita had done nothing to help. In fact, Ned felt very much like he was caring for two infants. She lay in bed all day, making demands after demands. Ned couldn't remember the last time he slept, or even what sleep felt like. He was at rope's end. And he was running out of sick days. If Rita didn't start to do her part in raising the child, Ned was going to have to find someone else to. And they could no longer afford it. He was the only one with a job and if he didn't go back soon, he wouldn't._

_"Rita, You are fine. Your wounds are healed. I need to go back to work so I can support us."_

_"Oh, Ned, Darling, I'm not the mothering type. I've never been good with children. I thought you knew that."_

_Seething rage bubbled from his core. He was sure that the mix of stress and lack of sleep caused him to finally lash out, "You are a lazy, good-for-nothing witch. You are a liar, and a manipulator. If you do not start working on helping me to get that child to stop his infernal screaming, then I am sending him back!"_

_"You wouldn't do that, darling. We both know you wouldn't."_

_"I have to work. Or we won't be able to afford ANYTHING. And we CANNOT afford to have someone else watch him, so you are going to step up and be the mother you said you'd be!"_

_Rita looked genuinely terrified. Ned felt a surge of power at her falter. It was nothing he had ever seen before, and he liked it. Why had he allowed himself to be such a push over all these years. Why had he settled for her? Then he realized all at once, he was nothing more than a toy to her. Something to be used until it's usefulness ran out. He had been so desperate to have her love that he ignored all of the signs that proved he never would. He was her toy, and the look on her face showed that she wasn't done playing with him. But he was done being used._

_As if on cue, the child began its banshee cry and he looked her straight in the eye. She seemed to have calmed down, regained herself. She looked at him with her usual seductive look._

_"Ned, that screaming-"_

_"You take care of it," he told her, shooting daggers from his eyes. "Do it now, Or I walk out."_

_"You don't mean it. I know you don't. You love me. and I love you."_

_'No you don't,' he realized. She was sick, crazy, and he realized that everything was wrong. He softened his face, and turned to get the child. This was ending here and now. He picked up the child, finding himself very calm, and rocked the child. It did very little other than to soften the banshee wails into slightly quieter sobs. He walked with the child and snuck out the door, casting a charm on the house so that she would not leave until he allowed it._

_Then he disapparated away, arriving in the alleyway by the phone booth to the ministry. He entered the number and was met with gasps._

_"I've come to turn myself in for kidnapping."_


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

_**A/N: **__Hello my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed my last update, which as I start writing this was posted only...30ish minutes ago. I tell you this do you know I often start my chapters almost immediately. But life and writer's block love to interfere. Anyway, we're back to Snape and Hermione as our focus. What happens when Hermione meets Ned? What about when she sees Rita? You're going to find out! I hope you enjoy. Read and review as always!_

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Almost a week later and they still made no progress. Severus couldn't find the man who had discovered Minerva. They realized that he had to be part of the plot and ran off. Often times over the week, Hermione fell asleep on his couch. He would carry her into his room and let her have the bed, then return to the living room and work until he himself fell asleep. Seeing her so lost was a new experience, and it truly worried him. She has always been a strong, determined, brilliant woman. And here she was, struggling to focus past her own worry. He had never seen her like this before.

Then there was his own worry. Though he had been a father for such a short amount of time, he never wanted that to stop. Harvey had become the center of his world. Harvey and Hermione. He wasn't sure he was ready to marry her, even though they both knew that it had to happen if they intended to keep going down the path they were.

He was struggling to teach his classes as time passed. Every day his son was missing, could mean mean he was farther away and deeper in hiding. The longer he was gone, the harder it would be to find him. He couldn't imagine life without that little boy. He couldn't imagine what it would do to him. But even worse, he couldn't imagine what it would to Hermione.

A full week later, as they sat looking at the evidence another time, Hermione broke down into a full sob. Everything in Severus felt like it was being crushed. He moved to pull her into his and pulled her close.

"What is it," he asked, trying to get past the devastation that seemed to be drowning him as well.

She continued to sob, trying to catch her breath. "It's been a week," she managed to get out between body shaking sobs, "and we have nothing new. No signs. What if we can't find him? What if she really does raise him and make him forget me?"

Severus moved so that she sat between his legs and held her tight, smoothing her hair with his hand. He'd be lying if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Instead though, he did his best to comfort her, "Hermione, you can't give up. He's our son and you're his mother. Besides, you're Hermione Granger. I've never once known you to give up. We will have our son back."

Her body shook again. All he could do was hold her. They could reevaluate all the information they had, and it wouldn't change. They had no leads other than the man who disappeared and there were no leads on him. He felt as hopeless as she did, but he didn't dare show it.

They stayed that way for a while. She was curled up with her face in his chest, having soaked his shirt with tears that were no longer falling. Her body still shook, but far less violently. Severus held her as close as he could, his own tears having dampened her hair slightly.

At some point, she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. And he silently cursed the person that began knocking violently at his door. She woke up, rubbing her eyes of the remnants of her tears. He got up, letting her wake herself up properly as he went to answer the door to what he assumed would be a student with a petty problem.

Instead he opened the door to an out of breath Minerva and an Auror behind her.

His heart squeezed both in fear and hope.

"Severus, they found him. They found Harvey."

Hermione was by Severus in a matter of seconds.

"Where is he?" she demanded. "Where is my son?"

"He's at St. Mungo's being checked out, Ma'am."

"Take me to him, now!"

"Ma'am, we need to discuss-"

"Take me to my son, NOW."

Severus wasn't sure he had ever heard Hermione in such a state.

"The procedure-"

"To bloody hell with your stupid procedures!" she exclaimed. "Your so called procedures allowed an jealous unregistered animagi to escape. Your procedures are the reason I have been without MY son for a WEEK. You aren't getting ANYTHING out of me until my son is in my arms."

Severus pulled Hermione to him and looked at the Auror. "You would be wise to listen to her. Not only is she a fiercely powerful witch, but one of the golden trio and friends with the minister. Take us to our son and then we will answer your questions."

* * *

At St. Mungo's the poor medi-witch holding Harvey was almost knocked over by Hermione as she reached for her son. He smiled and squealed, a little less enthusiastically then normal, and she held him close. Severus pulled her into an embrace so that their son was between them. He bowed his head so that his forehead rested against the top of her head. They stayed that way, enjoying the moment. This was what it felt like to have a family.

Then a loud pop and blinding flash disturbed them, signaling the arrival of the press.

"Could we go somewhere more private for your interrogation?" Severus asked the Auror, who in turn looked to the medi-witch.

They were led into an empty patient room.

Hermione stopped the medi-witch, "Is he, okay?"

"Oh, yes. He has a bit of a raw throat, and might be a tad hungry, but he's fine."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

She took a seat on the hospital bed next to Severus, leaning into him trying her best not to smother her son. Severus wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on his son.

"Do you two know a Ned Jameson?"

"No, not that I recall," Hermione replied softly. "What does he have to do with this? I thought it was Skeeter that took my son."

"It seems the two of them have been seeing each other for about four years now and living together for the last two. He assisted her with the actual kidnapping. And he's the one that turned them in and brought Harvey back."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's all the information I have. However, it is his desire to speak with you. He wishes to explain his actions."

"That man wishes to explain why he stole a child from his mother and father, hid evidence, and planned to raise him as his own?" Severus snapped at the man. "There is no excuse for what he's done."

"I agree, sir, I'm simply here to tell you the information. You have the right to refuse to speak to him.

"Of course we-"

"I would like to hear what he has to say."

Severus looked at Hermione like she was crazy. "What are you talking about? He took Harvey from us. He's only going to give excuses."

"He also brought him back. There has to be reason. I'm relieved to have Harvey back. He's been my whole world from the moment he was born. This last week has made me question my entire existence. This man took my whole world away from me and then risked his entire life to bring Harvey back. I would like to know why."

* * *

Hermione held Harvey close to her, leaving into Severus as they walked back towards Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. It was a silent walk except for the occasional giggle from their son when a snowflake landed on his face.

"I want you two in my quarters," Severus spoke, shattering the silence. "I don't want you down the hall. I don't want us separated."

"Is Severus Snape asking us to move in with him."

"No," he stopped moving and turned her to face him, looking her straight in the eye, "I'm not asking. I am demanding it."

He kissed her gently and then kissed the top of Harvey's head. "I can't stand another moment away from him. And I do not want things to go back to the way they were, I want them to grow. Now let me hold our son."

He didn't wait for a response before taking the child from her and pulling her along again.

"We'd be happy to move in with you, Severus," Hermione finally said as he wrapped his free arm around her and she leaned into him.

They made their way to his quarters in silence, enjoying the feeling of being together.

"We should at least bring his crib over tonight," Hermione started. "It's going to be the hardest thing to move."

"I'll get it, I might have a trick or two. You two go on in and relax," he kissed her on the forehead before heading down towards Hermione's quarters.

He returned to find the two of them lying in his-their bed fast asleep. He set up the crib, but left Harvey where he lay, and crawled into the bed with the two of them.

* * *

Hermione sat in the small room, waiting for them to bring in Ned. Severus had started back at the castle to grade papers he was dreadfully behind on and to stay with Harvey. It was harder than she thought it would be, to be separated from Harvey again so soon. But they agreed that it was best to keep him home. After she returned, they were going to move everything into Severus' quarters.

The door opened suddenly, causing Hermione to jump. Seeing Ned surprise her. He was plain. There was nothing special about him. And she couldn't fathom why Rita was with him. She anyways assumed she'd be with a wizard with authority.

"Miss Granger, this is Ned Jameson. Mr. Jameson this is Hermione Granger."

Ned was led to the chair across the table from Hermione and was shoved into his seat.

"We'll be outside the door, Miss Granger."

And with that they were alone.

A moment of dead silence passed. "Why did you take my son?"

"Have you ever been in love, Miss Granger?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been so in love that you would do_ anything_ for."

"Clearly you underestimate the love a mother has for her child."

"But have you ever felt that for a person romantically?"

She thought. Would she have done anything for Ron? For George?

"If you have to think about it, the answer is already there. I have. I was. I thought I was anyway. I'm sure it's clear that I'm nothing special. I saw Rita and she was everything I wanted in a woman and in myself. And I think she realized that very quickly. She used it to her advantage. Then I decided that I wanted to settle down, but she kept turning me down. Sure, we moved in together but it wasn't with. Then you outed her and then she rescued. She promised me everything I wanted. She married me. And told me that this was the only way we'd ever have children. I was so in love with the idea, that I would do anything for it."

"Then why did you bring him back? If you had everything you ever wanted, why did you bring my son back?"

"I finally realized that she never loved me. I was the only one doing any caring. I spent my sick days trying to care for that little boy while she just slept in bed. I knew it would have to be just me. And that wasn't what I wanted. I resented the screaming and I knew he was better off with his family. I know what I did was wrong. And there are no excuses."

Hermione stood up and walked towards the door, "You're right, there no excuse. But thank you for coming to your senses and bringing him back."

"Rita wants to see you too you know. They won't tell you, but I've heard her screaming it."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

_**A/N: **__I'm on a roll. And Quidditch League has started so I'm going to be much more active. Hopefully I won't get writers block. I know where the story is going from here, so it's just going to be a matter of getting there. The main idea I had has been forming more and more. So yea! Also...holy moly, 7 pages!_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Moving into Severus' quarters proved fairly easy, and they spent the weekend adjusting to the three of them living together. And it took some convincing to get Hermione to agree to putting Harvey's crib in the spare room. She only agreed to it after they placed every possible charm on the room, including three that would alert then to intruders. Still the first night, she struggled to sleep. She was up every few minutes to check on Harvey until Severus gently reminded her that Hogwarts was sill one of the safest places in the world and that Harvey had been taken well outside its walls. Then he pulled her close and held her until they fell asleep. The next morning, waking up seemed unreal, knowing that she wouldn't have to sneak away.

She was beautiful when she slept. Her lips parted slightly, her hair going every which way and the subtle rise and fall of her chest with each breath. All of her being was beautiful. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, such a sharp contrast from the week of worrying they had endured. Then her face had been scrunched and she tossed and turned for the little bits that he had watched her.

On Sunday morning he watched her again, having woken and checked on Harvey. He was shocked that she hadn't stirred when he got up, and even more surprised that she slept through him returning to the bed. He reached out a tentative hand and moved the hair out of her face.

At his touch, she moved a little and her eyes opened.

"Unbelievable," he meted to her.

"What?" she replied groggily.

"I got up and returned to bed and you don't stir. I barely touch you and you wake."

"Hmm, what time is it?"

"6. I've anyway checked on Harvey. He's still asleep, unbelievable though it may be."

"He had a rough week."

"I think we all have."

Severus reached out and pulled her close. She responded by resting her head on his chest.

"I like this feeling," he said quietly. "The feeling of a beautiful woman in my bed, every morning. Being able to hold her close."

Hermione felt herself blush.

"Severus, did you ever imagine us here, even when you had the letter?"

"No. I didn't dare. I've never dared imagine myself a happy ending."

She placed her hand on his chest and rested her chin on her hand, meeting his gaze, "Why not? Do you really think that lowly of yourself?"

"I only loved one woman in my life, if you could call it that. I don't think I even understood what love really was. Everything I did was under that guise and it always ended badly. I began to realize that good things wouldn't-couldn't happen to me because I was a bad person."

"N-"

"Yes I was. I did terrible things to maintain my cover. Whether or not you count it, the night if the battle counts. I knew what I was doing was wrong. And yet, I am not rotting in Azkaban, I have a son, and you. I never imagined any of this."

Hermione got up and straddled Severus, looking him in the eye, "You are a good man who has made some bad decisions. You wouldn't call me a bad person for stealing from your potions supply closet my second year, would you?"

"I knew that was you."

She leaned over and kissed him softly.

That was all it took to ignite a fire between them. She wore only an oversized t-shirt and he his usual silk boxers. He couldn't help it, his body betrayed his inner desires as he kissed her back. She weaved her fingers into his hair as he rolled over so he was above her. The tension had built up and they hadn't been sure whether or not it was right. But this morning they had no qualms of right or wrong.

His hand crept up her though, the feeling of his hand sending a tingling through her body. His light touch as his hand traveled under the shirt made it difficult for her to breath.

And then it was over as a loud knock came from the other room. Severus rolled over and feel into the bed. "I'm going to kill whoever is on the other side of that for he grabbed.

Hermione giggled for a moment before teasing him, "Did you think we were doing anything?"

She jumped away from his hand as he reached for her. "You little witch. I'll get you for that!"

"Are you getting up, or am I answering the door? Because, you know, if it's a student, they'll know we're living together-"

"I've got it," he said getting up from the bed and putting on his evening robe. She giggled again as he made his way to the door, his displeasure evident on his face.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

Hermione stopped her stifled giggle and walked into Severus'-their living room.

"Harry?"

"'Mione, can we-oh, um, could we speak?" He averted his eyes when he realized how little she was actually wearing, and she actually blushed and breathed a sigh of relief that the t-shirt covered everything it needed to, even if just barely.

"Give me a few to get dressed Harry, I'll be right out." She ran to the bedroom as Severus let Harry into the living room.

She opened a couple of drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and t-shirt, tidying them on the bed. She didn't notice the door open until Severus pulled her and pushed her again the door.

"Severus?" she asked curiously.

He said nothing and only kissed her arm wrapped around her back and the other slid up her thigh. He moved and kissed her neck.

"Severus, what are you doing?" She asked, completely out of breath.

"Potter can wait. He was rude to interrupt us." His hand slid farther up, cupping her breast and rubbing her nipple.

She gasped, and lost her train of thought for a moment, "Severus, we can't do anything. He'll hear us. Besides I told him it would only be a few minutes."

Instead of responding Severus only took her lips again and let his hand travel down. She wrapped her arms around him, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Severus, we can-"

She was cut off as he slipped a finger inside her. A moan escaped her and Severus grinned as he kissed her neck. His fingers skillfully stole her breath so that she could not object. She struggled to keep her voice down.

If Harvey hadn't woken up then and started making noise, Hermione was sure she would have lost a battle of self control. Instead, Severus retracted his hand, kissed her, and slipped out the door to take care of their son.

It took her a moment to catch her breath before she was able to change into her clothes and manage to throw her hair up so she wouldn't have to brush it.

When she entered the living room, Harry almost looked embarrassed.

"What?"

"I just-could we talk privately."

Hermione looked to the spare-Harvey's room then back at Harry.

"Let me go see Harvey first."

"I don't really have a lot of time. This is just important."

"Please Harry. I'll bring him along. He misses his uncle Harry."

"I would rather-oh ok."

"I'll be right back, I promise."

She made a move for Harvey's room and smiled at the sight of Severus bouncing the small boy.

"I'm going to steal him for a little," she informed him as she walked over.

"Why?"

"Well Harry hasn't seen him since Christmas plus, he seems mad. It's always harder for someone to be mad you when you have an adorable baby."

* * *

She kissed his cheek as she took their son. Harry definitely seemed upset about something. They walked down the halls a little too quietly.

"Harry, what's-"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Harry stared, his voice a mixture of after and pain. "He's our family too. He was missing for over a week and you didn't tell anyone but Snape? I mean, I saw the press interview, but I never thought it was real. And then the prophet comes out with this huge article and I see this picture of Snape embracing the two of you."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I-I know that I should have but honestly I couldn't think. Ask Severus. I didn't do anything for two days. I just laid in my bed crying, even when I had no more tears left to shed. And then when I finally got last that, we were busy looking at everything we could, trying to find out where she might have taken him."

"Mione, you should have told me."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I am. I just-you know he's my world. Harvey is everything to me and I couldn't-couldn't do anything or think about anything other than getting him back. I needed him back."

They walked in silence again, unsure of what could be said.

"Why are you seeing him? No matter what you say you feel, he did, by a technicality, rape you. You were taken to him against your will and he never had your consent. Yet you're...dating him?"

"Harry, I have until Harvey's next birthday to get married. I hadn't thought of him except-"

"Except what?"

"Except that when I went to the match making department, he was my only match. The only one Harry. That's why he locked us Arthur's shed over break. I had been avoiding him. He told me that even though he wanted to see, he wouldn't pursue me. I almost didn't, but Harry, that kind of magic is very old and very accurate. If he's the person I'm meant to be with, why should I fight it?"

"Because he's verbally abused everyone you've ever cared about on more than one occasion, tortured countless people, and he raped you."

"Harry, he didn't rape me. I mean-look thus is really confusing, but I never told him no. You have no right to use his past against him when you fought to prove he should be found innocent of those charges. But you would be bitter too if you'd had the past he's had. He's changed Harry. I don't know about towards the students, but he's a different man since coming into Harvey's life."

"Hermione, he's your teacher! And aren't you his apprentice?"

"Master, apprentice relationships happen quite a bit actually. I've done the research."

"I just-Hermione, don't you realize how sick it is?"

"There's nothing wrong with it. Harry, women my age are marrying men far older than Severus all the time. I realize that in the past he's not been the nicest person. But he's different now. Besides, if I don't find someone to marry by Harvey's birthday, the match making department would choose, and he's my only choice then."

"What?"

"Harry, he's my only match. The only one."

"Then marry me. So you don't have to marry him."

Hermione laughed and shifted her son, "Harry, you don't want to marry me. I'm like your sister and you know it. Besides, Ginny would hate us. Did something happen?"

"No. Nothing happened. I just realized I don't live her. Or, I'm not in love with her."

"There someone else, isn't there?"

"How'd you know?"

Hermione sighed, he was her best friend, and eventually he would have to know. "Because, I've had feelings for Severus since Harvey was burn. Sure, I loved George, but I was attracted to Severus. I-we broke up because I called out-because he found out about my attraction."

"Hermione, what are you saying?"

"I wasn't in love with him by any means. I didn't even like him. But I was attracted to him. I didn't want to be, but I was. There's a connection between us. I can't explain it. I've pushed thoughts into his mind, I've felt what he's felt and I'm sure he's felt my own emotions. I don't mean understood either. I've felt them in my heart, separate of my own."

"That doesn't make any sense, Mione."

"I know, Harry."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. I am Harry. For the first time since Ron died, I can say I am actually, truly happy."

"He treats you well? He's not rude or condescending?"

"No Harry. He's not. He's a perfect gentleman. You wouldn't believe what he planned for Valentine's day. It was romantic, and beautiful, and full of pure joy."

"Do you live him, now I mean."

"I-I," she stopped. She'd thought it. She'd thought it to herself but hadn't dared speak it out loud. "I think so."

"Does he know? Have you told him?"

She laughed. "Of course not."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Harry, when you first told Ginny you loved her, were you terrified?"

"Well, yea, it's not an easy thing to admit."

"Imagine having to say that to someone else held a power of authority over you your entire life. Imagine having to say that to someone that you never thought could love?"

"I guys, you have a point. But you're in Gryffindor. You should tell him. I mean, I don't understand it, and I am deeply disturbed by it, but you and Harvey seem happy. So, I'll do my best."

"Harry, who is it? The other girl?"

"It's not like that, Mione. Nothing's happened. It's just, we went to dinner a week go, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hannah and I. And Ginny was off talking to someone on the Harpies about her tryouts coming up and Neville and Hannah were dancing. So Luna and I were left to talk. And it-she's different. She's still her, but she's different. And something just felt right. Not like with Ginny."

"You need to tell Ginny. Even if you don't tell her all of it, you can't continue to be with her if you're not happy."

"You're right. I'll do the right thing and tell her how I feel, if you tell Snape how you feel."

"You're not going to give me a choice, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then I guess we have a deal. Do you want to hold Harvey before you leave?"


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

_**A/N: **__Hi lovely readers. You may or may not have noticed that I'm again a terrible human being. I decided to rewrite Choose a Savior into a much darker version that will also be full of longer chapters. And I already posted the prologue and chapter 1. I plan on responding to recent reviews when the website is functioning again, but so far I know I'm not the only one not seeing reviews. Anyway, this is again going to be my priority. I just had to get out the muse while it was there. Promising 3k words is difficult. I apologize for the short chapter, but I think you'll like it._

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Given recent circumstances, Hermione had chosen to spend the week studying in their quarters so that she could keep Harvey close to her. Severus had to fight her for their potions time and they missed their Monday brewing session. On Tuesday he took Harvey to Minerva while Hermione took a shower. She was furious, and just about hexed him. But she calmed down.

It wasn't that Hermione no longer trusted Minerva. She had seen the wounds, and she knew that the woman would have given her life to protect Harvey. Hermione just didn't want to be without him again. She couldn't admit it out loud, but everytime she closed her eyes, every time she lost sight of him for even a moment, the panic set in her heart all over again.

Severus had her start simple, by brewing a calming draught just to get her to focus. Then they started working on multiple potions, his explanation being that several Apothecaries do this in order to ensure that they can stay stocked on all of their potions. At first she struggled. How on Earth was she supposed to stir the Draught of Living Death and cut up the ingredients for a simple Skele-Grow potion? But Severus remained calm with her, using a gentle hand to steady her as she tried to chop the ingredients.

"This is why most apothecaries have partners. So there are two who can work together while brewing multiple potions at once. Often, as I'm sure you've noticed, they are couples."

Hermione nodded as she took a steadying breath. She of course still hadn't told him how she felt. She almost had once or twice. But every time she started to, she thought how horrible she would feel if he rejected her. Harry however had held up his end of the deal. She had received two letters on Monday from Ginny and Harry.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_I did it. I told Ginny that I wasn't in love with her. I told that i had started to have feelings for someone else, and that I didn't want to stay with her and possibly end up hurting her anymore. She wasn't happy, cried a lot, but I've told her. I think I'm going to just stay single. I can't tell Luna anything. It might have just been because I was feeling abandoned. Have you told him yet?_

_Harry._

_Hermione,_

_Harry broke up with me. He says that it's because he's not in love with me. I don't know what to do. I did so much to prove to him how I felt. I worked so hard to be there for him._

_But if I'm being honest though, I'm not as heartbroken as I thought I would be. I was more crushed with every fight Dean and I ever had than I feel now. Maybe I'm in shock. Any advice?_

_By the way, I am ABSOLUTELY FURIOUS AT YOU. Everyone is. HARVEY WAS KIDNAPPED? BY SKEETER? Were you ever going to tell us? Mum has been crying all day. George punched something, dad just, dad looks really hurt._

_I think that was more from the picture in the prohpet. Dad thought it was wrong, mum cried even louder. It should look wrong, I mean, the dungeon bat embracing a student. But you guys look like a happy little family. I almost can't believe that I'm about to say this, but: You look happy. Genuinely happy. And so does he. I never thought that anyone could be happy with him. Things are different, aren't they?_

_You need to talk to George. About what happened with Harvey. He deserves-deserved to know, he helped a lot with his upbringing for the beginning of his life._

_Ginny._

Hermione felt herself seething at the mention of George deserving to know anything. He had abandoned Harvey so easily. And she wasn't ready to forgive that. Though deep down, she knew that Ginny was right. Still she responded to each of them in kind.

_Harry,_

_I'm glad that you were able to do the right thing. No, I haven't had the chance to tell Severus how I feel. I've tried, it's just not right. I will tell him though. I just need the right moment to come up. I can't just blurt it out._

_I think it's good that you're not immediately going to Luna. Give yourself some time._

_Hermione._

_Ginny,_

_I am sorry. If I'm being honest, I already knew he was going to. But only maybe by a day._

_I don't think either one of you was actually in love with each other, but rather the idea of each other. And i think it will be good for you to be able to find someone that you truly deeply love._

_More so, I am sorry I didn't tell you about Harvey. As I told Harry, just ask Severus, I was completely gone. Harvey is my whole world. It took two days for Severus to bring me out of the state I was in, and then every moment after that I spent looking at the evidence until my eyes burned. I know i should ahve told you guys. It was just not on my mind._

_Do not get me started on you arse of a brother! He has no right to be mad at me about anything to do with Harvey. He hasn't ahd that right since he chose to walk out on the two of us. He abandoned Harvey because he got mad at me. That's unacceptable and proof enough that he is not Harvey's father. I will still talk to him, but not yet._

_More than anything, Ginny, I cannot express how happy I am with Severus right now. I never imagined I would be happy after Ron died. And then I never thought I'd be happy after George left. But I know now, that I was wrong. Harvey I could never lose. And I'm beginning to realize that I couldn't be happy with any other man besides Severus. I can't explain it. We'll talk later, okay?_

_Hermione._

* * *

Hermione returned her thoughts to the potions in front of her and sighed.

"Hermione?"

She looked up, startled by his use of her first name while brewing.

"Are you going to stopper those so we can return to our quarters?"

"Oh, yes, sorry, I guess I just got lost in my own thoughts."

He watched as she reached for the vials and began filling them with the potions.

"Any special thoughts?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "No, just, contemplating things. Thinking about my friends, their recent letters. Wondering if I'm going to get a howler anytime soon," Trying to figure out how to tell you that I think I'm in love with you.

He reached out and started helping her pour the potions, stoppering them to be taken up to Madame Pomfrey.

As they each placed their last vial in the box, their hands brushed, causing a small spark. Severus leaned in and kissed her softly and pulled away. He couldn't let that happen here. This was their workplace. And anything other than work, after hours or not, would confuse it. Instead he picked up the box and waited for her to follow.

They walked in silence and it weighed on Hermione. She wanted to tell him how she felt, she wanted-needed to know if he felt the same way. But the idea that he could reject her teriffied her.

"Hermione, I'm smart enough to recognize when something is on your mind."

"Oh, it's nothing, really."

He glanced at her from the side. He still didn't understand how he could feel what she felt, but he knew that her heart was racing. Still, he left her to her thoughts as they walked to the hospital wing.

He had his own thoughts. He knew why they had gotten together, and though December was still ten months away, that time was running out. Truth be told, he had never stopped thinking about the fact they they both walked into this relationship with the end goal of marriage. He couldn't tell if she was ready for that bridge to be crossed. Still, he had made up his mind, so that she could have had much time as possible.

"Hermione, I have an errand to run after classes tomorrow. I still expect you to brew, everything will be set up for you."

"Are you sure I can't help you on your errand?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

She nodded and opened the door to the infirmary for him.

"Oh, I didn't think I was expecting you two for another week."

"We were getting into duel brewing, thought it best to start easy after the week we had," Hermione said as Poppy took the box from them. "Is there something going on you two? You both seem awfully tense."

"We're fine," Severus responded before taking Hermione by the hand and leading her out.

"I guess I'm not the only one with something on their mind," Hermione said softly as they worked their way towards Minerva's quarters. She wasn't sure why, but she almost thought he planned on leaving her. And she wasn't ready to deal with the thought of another heart break.

* * *

Severus woke that night to Harvey crying, and it was his plan to take care of the boy but Hermione was already up and gone. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well, but he hasn't realized just how bad it was. He got up anyway and stopped at the door when he heard her talking.

"Shh, is okay baby boy, mummy's here. I won't lose you ever again. You're a strong boy, just like your daddy. He's so brave. He joined the army of one of the most evil wizards of all time, and then he knew it was wrong. He risked his life to be a spy and ended up helping save the entire wizarding world. And he gave me you. When I was younger he tormented me and my friends and I hated him. I didn't understand him though. And I've seen who he is. Your daddy is a very special man. I know you love your daddy. And you wanna know a secret, Harvey? I love your daddy too. I am in love with him, Harvey. I love him."

Severus leaned against the wall, his heart racing as she began to softly sing their son to sleep. She loved him. He hadn't thought it possible to hear those words uttered about him. His heart fluttered at the idea and he realized that he did love her.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

_**A/N:**__ Hello lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I myself thought the ending was very cute! So now we follow Severus and find out whose going to say it first! Also, I've decided to alternate with story I update. I'm hoping I can update them closely so it's not long waits on either, but this way I can work on both happily. I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Severus finished writing the directions for the potions he wanted Hermione to work on and sorted the last of the ingredients. His heart was racing at the revelation from the previous night and he found himself actually truly happy. Even his students had noticed it in his lack of coldness.

Hermione entered the class room and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hello Severus," she greeted with a smile.

He brushed a steady hair behind her ear and kissed her softly. "I've already set everything up, I should be back before you finish, but these are the potions I want you to work on."

She smiled at him and walked over to the table set up for her. "I heard from a few students that you weren't your usual self today. In fact, some went so far as to say that you were nice. Something special happen?"

His heart skipped again. "I would think having my son back at home would be reason enough for a good mood."

"You've had him back for five days."

"Get to work," he said trying to change the subject, "I have to be going."

Be moved for the door when she grabbed him by the wrist, "Severus, wait, I-"

He looked at her waiting, his heart raced. "Yes, Hermione?"

"I-I-I, never mind. I seem to have forgotten what I was going to say." She blushed a bright red.

"I'll be back later. You better get brewing."

He kissed her cheek before leaving her to her own devices.

* * *

Severus looked at the options in front of him, completely lost and confused. None of them seemed right. None of them fit her beauty or personality. They were all far too plain.

"Godfather, what are you doing here?"

Severus turned to face Draco as he was about to give up on the selection presented to him.

"Draco," he greeted. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I asked you first, but I know I went get an answer as easily. Mother and Father met with a match maker. They've arranged for me to marry Astoria Greengrass. We've been courting, to see if we like the match. Father said it was time I made our engagement official. I don't see the point, we're both in school and have discussed our plans, but long engagements are okay I guess. So why are you here?"

Severus groaned, he wasn't even sure he wanted to admit his plan to anyone, but he was cornered now. "If you must know, I am considering proposing to Hermione."

Draco coughed. "Are you serious?"

Severus sighed. He saw the judgement in his Godson's eyes and realized what this would mean for Hermione. The scrutiny she would be under. The way people would judge them.

"Well, yes, except for I can't seem to find a ring."

"What about your family ring?"

"No," Severus almost snapped. "That marriage was toxic."

"Well you can't do one of those," Draco said gesturing to the varying diamond rings. "I went to school with the girl for most of my life. I might not know her personality, but those don't suit her."

"And what do you suggest?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I don't know her well enough. Have you even met her parents yet?"

_Shite_, he thought. He had forgotten about that.

"Maybe you should discuss things with her. And you definitely should meet her parents."

"I suppose that would be a good place to start," Severus admitted.

"Does this mean you're finally in love with someone?"

Severus swooped out of the store, refusing to admit it to anyone other than her first.

* * *

Severus decided to stop by his home and sat in his room, formerly his parents, and stared at his grandmother's engagement ring.

_"Sev, I know that your father and I haven't painted the best picture of a relationship for you," his mother said one day after calling him into the bedroom. "I should have been honest with your father from the beginning about our heritage. Maybe things wouldn't have been as bad. But, it's in the past and there's nothing to change it now. Severus, I want you to find love. I want you too promise you'll never give up on finding love."_

_Fifteen year old Severus' mind flashed immediately to Lily. "Yes, mother."_

_She held out a ring. "This was my mother's ring. My father presented it to her when they got engaged. Before that it was my father's father's. Because I was their only child, it was given to me. I won't give you the ring your father have to me. I don't want my marriage to be tired to yours. But my family had many happy marriages, arranged or not with this ring. Perhaps I should have listened to them. But then, I wouldn't have gotten you. I wouldn't trade you for anyone, Sev."_

_She hugged her son who stood there awkwardly. His mother want usually affectionate, mostly because she was too busy dealing with his father. Finally she pulled away and handed him the ring. He didn't bother to look at it, and just threw it in a box of trinkets he had but didn't care about._

The ring itself was very pretty. A silver ring that had leaves around the center which held a crimson ruby. It was the picture of beauty. And the rise look made it special.

He made up his mind in that moment to use it. But first, he had to meet her family and make things right.

* * *

Severus returned to the potions classroom to see the vials of potions already stoppered and in boxes with a note on the chalkboard, '_Challenge me next time._'

He smirked and headed off towards their quarters. When be entered, he saw Hermione feeding Harvey and laughing. He walked over and hugged Hermione from behind.

"I expected you back a little earlier," she stated as she turned towards him.

"I got held up."

"I see. Did you do anything fun?"

If only she knew. "It was tolerable. We need to talk."

She felt herself panic at that phrase, but dared not let it sure. "Sure, just let me put him to bed."

She finished feeding Harvey and picked him up, carrying him into his room. Her heart was racing and felt terrified as she she dressed her son for bed and hummed him to sleep. Then she took a moment for herself to calm down.

She entered the living room and found Severus sitting on the couch, his legs spread and his head leaned back with his eyes closed. Her fears were eating her up. She was sure she was about to lose everything.

Hermione walked over and sat on the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Severus stayed as he was, exhausted from the day. "I'm sure you haven't forgotten why we entered this relationship."

"Of course not." _I have to get married. We agreed to try and see if that would fit._ "Because I have to get married. And because according to the ministry we're each other's only match."

He heard a certain hurt in her voice, as if she were scared of something. "I realized today, that if that it's still our end goal, then we have a step we need to take."

He opened his eyes and looked at her, suddenly setting that she was scared of something. "If we're still in this to see if we think marriage is our desire, then I'm going to have to meet your parents."

Hermione sighed and get fear bubbled out. She started crying and her knees dropped as she buried her face in her hands.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Severus asked, leaning forward and brushing her hair back.

"Nothing. I'm relieved actually," she said through her tears. "It's just, when someone says we need to talk, it's usually to end things."

He pulled her into his arms. "No Hermione, I don't want to end things."

She sobbed a moment as she wrapped her arms around him. "Me neither. I don't want things to end for us. I couldn't stand it. Severus, I love you. I'm so in love with you."

His heart skipped to hear her say it and he lifted her face to look into her eyes. They were red from the tears, but smiled, because it meant that she cared. "I love you too, Hermione. Very much so. I won't let you go."

He kissed her softly and when the kiss was over they looked at each other and smiled. Then he kissed her again and pulled her onto his lap. Their kiss deepened, the need for each other strengthening.

As they kissed, Hermione let her hands find the buttons of his shirt and began to undo them slowly. Severus' breath hitched for a moment when her finger brushed his skin. His body shivered at her touch as her hands slid to his shoulders and pushed his shirt off.

"Meet me in the bedroom?" She offered with a coy smile. "Or you could join me in the tub."

He chuckled. "I'll meet you in bed, insufferable witch," he teased as she stood up.

He waited for her to disappear before pulling the ring out of his pocket. He knew what he wanted now, and he was going to have it.


	31. Chapter Thirty

_**A/N:**__ Hi lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Now you get to see what happens when Severus meets her parents. Should be fun, right? XD I can't believe we're at chapter 30 already! Oh my gosh! I don't know where we're at prison wise. Probably over half way done. We'll see...also please don't be mad, but I started another fic...brainworms and such. It's nut Snamione, and for the time being it's not M-rated. It's Severus and an OC. So yea, don't kill me *hides behind new chapter*_

**Chapter Thirty**

Hermione woke before Severus the next morning and she smiled. She couldn't believe that he had felt the same way as her. It had almost felt like a dream. But as she lay in his arms, listening to the quiet rhythm of his breathing, she knew it was true. It gave her butterflies as she nuzzled into his arms. She felt comfortable and safe and complete. Something told her they were meant to be.

She managed to convince herself to get out of bed. She had to write to her parents about Severus, and hopefully they would be able to accept the way she felt. She loved her parents, but she knew in her heart that Harvey and Severus were worth more to her than anything. She managed to worn her way out of Severus' embrace without disturbing him. Then she grabbed her robe and slipped into her slippers before going to check on their son. He was still fast asleep and she smiled.

She found her way to the living room and grabbed a pen and parchment. She had two letters to write.

_Harry,_

_I've done it. I told Severus that I love him. I told him and he said it back. It feels so surreal. I love him. But I wanted to tell you, I told him._

_He's also meeting my parents soon. He brought it up. I think this could be a really good step. I'm about to write to them. I told them that I had to get married and that I started seeing someone, but I haven't told them who. They're going to freak. I might also be disowned, and as scary as that is, I'm not afraid. What's wrong with me? Anyway, as I said, I have to write and tell my parents that I'm dating and in love with the man that they call a monster, no matter how much they love Harvey._

_Hermione._

She sealed the letter and grabbed the second piece of parchment.

_Mum and Dad,_

_I know it's been a while since I last wrote to you and I know that you want to know who I started dating. I'm writing to tell you that I will tell you who I'm seeing. In fact he has asked to make your acquaintance. I want you to remember that, okay._

_I am in love with him. Completely. I know that I said that about Ron and George, but being with him has shown me how wrong I was. Sure, I loved them, but I wasn't in love with them and I recognize that difference now._

_Could we come over this weekend? Have dinner? I'll bring Harvey with too._

_I love you both and miss you._

_Hermione._

Hermione sighed as she sealed up the second envelop. Her parents would be furious. Her dad had threatened to kill "the monster that raped my daughter" on more than one occasion despite her protests. She almost felt guilty taking Severus to meet them. She realized that she had some time before either of her men woke up and she decided to enjoy the time with them.

Carefully, Hermione picked her son up from his crib, careful not to wake him and carried him into the bedroom with her before laying down as close as she could go Severus. It was her little family.

She managed to fall asleep again, holding her son. And at some point Severus' arm was around her once more. So they both woke up simultaneously when Harvey started laughing.

"How did he get there," Severus mumbled grumpily into her hair.

She chuckled, "You know, I really don't know." Then she rolled onto her back and lifted her son in the air before letting him rest on her chest. Severus rolled onto his back and Hermione leaned her head closer to him.

Their son giggled again and it made Hermione smile. Their son was happy to see them together. She lifted him into the air again, creating a storm of joyful laughter before she held him close again.

"I am going to send a letter to my parents today about you meeting them. I didn't tell them who you are though. I was hoping to arrive a little early so I could talk with them about us. Then you could arrive with Harvey."

Severus leaned his head closer to hers. Honestly, he was pretty sure he could guess how they would take the news, and it only terrified him because he didn't want to see her hurt.

"They won't be happy," she started quietly, "but I think I could convince them to at least try to understand."

"I wouldn't blame them for not understanding."

"Well, they're going to have to try. I love you Severus, and I want you in my life. And I know our son doesn't object."

They laid in bed quietly as their son struggled to be loose of his mother's grip until she lifted him into the air again many times, each one eliciting a shriek of joy and laughter.

"I'm really shocked that no one realized he was yours the moment he was born," Hermione mused, "well aside from Minerva."

"Why is that?"

"He has your eyes. Your beautiful grey eyes. And he kind of has your nose too."

Severus groaned. "Merlin help this child now then."

Hermione giggled and kissed her son on the nose before laying him down on his father. Then got out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Severus asked as he sat up, holding his son up as the boy tried to walk on the tangled mess of blankets and failed.

"I told you I wrote the letter, not that I sent it off."

* * *

Hermione paused before she opened the door to her childhood home. She wasn't the same girl who grew up there. She wasn't even the same girl who had returned after the war. So much had changed in almost two years.

Still, she opened the door and walked in. "Mum, dad!"

Her mother popped her head out of the kitchen, "Hermione, darling, come in."

Hermione worked her way to the kitchen where her parents worked together to cook dinner.

"Where's Harvey? And that young man you were going to introduce us to?" Her father asked, noticing the lack of other bodies.

Hermione laughed internally at her father's comment. Young man did not describe Severus.

"Could we talk a moment?"

Her parents glanced at her and each other.

"Let us put dinner in the oven," her mother responded.

Hermione nodded and went to the living room, sitting in one of the chairs. Hermione had told Severus to give her some time before he showed up. She needed to do her best to make her parents understand how she felt.

Finally they walked in and at down on the couch. "What's wrong, dear," her father asked, concerned.

"We need to talk about the man I'm seeing. And I need you to do the best you can to understand."

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Her mother asked, looking almost frightened.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm actually very happy with him, and so is Harvey. But we both realize that among many reasons, you both aren't going to approve of him. The first and foremost reason being that he is Harvey's father."

She waited for the pieces to connect in their minds and saw the immediate look of anger once they did.

"Hermione, do not tell me you fell for a rapist death eater!" Her mother cried.

"I have not fallen for a rapist death eater. You forget that no matter how many times I've told you, I honestly do not accept the notion that I was raped because I actually never tried to stop him. But besides that he's not a death eater. He was a spy for the order. Everything he did, he did to maintain a cover so he could provide necessary information to our side."

"Hermione, please tell us you aren't serious about this," her father pleaded.

"I'm completely serious. You all knew I planned on bringing Harvey's father into his life because I wanted him to know his father. When things didn't work out for George and I, I was given a year to get married. So I went to the match making department at the Ministry of Magic because I figured it would be the only way. He was my only match. And we agreed that perhaps it wouldn't hurt to try. But he came to me and told me he would not pursue me if I didn't desire it and he's been a perfect gentleman. He's really lovely."

"You said among other reasons, if that's only one reason we wouldn't approve, what are the others?"

Hermione sighed, he was going to have a few strikes against him when he got there, but she hoped that she could change their minds. "Well, he's a bit older than I am. In fact he's formerly my professor and currently my master in my potions apprenticeship. And he's Severus Snape."

She knew her parents knew that bane, from all the horror stories she told them as a child.

"No. You will not see him. He's clearly taking advantage of you!" Her father declared.

"No, he's not," she snapped. "He has been a perfect gentleman. And the _only_ reason we are together now is because I wanted it. He had no intentions of pursuing me for a lot of the same reasons everyone hates him. He feels awful about what hastened. I don't. I still don't and I never will. I have Harvey because of him and I will always love that man. And there's something you need to know."

Her parents looked at her in fear, as if she might tell them they had eloped or that she was pregnant. And internally she laughed that those were their only worries. "Harvey was kidnapped on Valentine's day. He was missing for a week. Severus did everything in his power to find him. He helped pull me out of a state of shock. He made sure that I was taken care of while we tried to find him. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Harvey before. I was lost and crushed."

Her parents stared wide-eyed in disbelief. Hermione felt relieved when she heard the knock at the door.

"Please, try to get to know him." She begged as she ran for the door.

She penned it and her heart fluttered at the sight of Severus and her son.

She couldn't help herself, needing the calming effect of him, and kissed him. Immediately the irritation she felt melted away as he wrapped his free arm around her before pulling away.

"Something says things didn't go the way you wanted."

She shook her head but took his hand and led him into the living room.

"Mum, dad this is Severus."

They looked at him, their eyes filled with contempt and he understood why.

He handed Harvey over to Hermione, refusing to hide behind a small child and walked over to her father, a hand extended.

"I realize that this is not something you ever imagined happening, and I can assure you that I feel the same way. But things have happened and I would like to make things right."

"You can make things right by rotting in a cell," her father mumbled, rejecting the out stretched hand.

"I thought so too, for a very long time. I didn't understand why your daughter and Harry fought so hard to keep me out of prison. And then after a few issues with a reporter I told Hermione to press charges. She refused."

"She's half your age, not even, and you're teaching her. You don't find something wrong with that?"

"Looking at it from your perspective, I could see your concerns. But I also have come to understand that fate works in mysterious ways. And I am happy to have your daughter in my life and even happier to know that she wants me in hers."

It took must of dinner before her parents finally realized that Severus was not the same person they had heard about and finally actually spoke to him. By the end of dinner, they had more or less accepted Severus' role in Hermione's life and decided that they would rather see her happy than push her away.

When it came time to leave, Severus stayed behind a moment, telling Hermione that he'd file behind momentarily and turned to her parents once she had left with Harvey.

"Your daughter and I entered this relationship under the expectation that she has to marry, and as you've seen, we care for each other immensely," Severus started. He had worked so hard to build up the courage to ask them this, and even though they ended the night on good terms, he still knew that what he was asking was a lot. "I'm sure you've noticed I'm more or less an old fashioned man. Before we cross the bridge, I would like to ask you for your permission to ask your daughter to marry me."

They looked apprehensively at each other before turning to him. "I don't understand why she doesn't hate you. Or why she doesn't have you arrested," her father stated. "But she loves you, and it seems that you've done a lot of good for her since entering her life once again. I won't say I'm happy about it, but I will give you my blessing."

"Thank you."


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

_**A/N:**__ Hi, sorry about the delay. I know exactly where this story is going from here on out, and the problem with that is that getting there causes writer's block. But something tells me you'll enjoy this chapter, I sincerely hope you do._

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Severus paced the living room, his hand clutched around the box in his robes pocket. He had planned this out for a week and every nerve in his body was on fire. He had taken Harvey to Minerva and returned, and Hermione was still getting ready. His mind kept asking the same question over and over. Would she accept? Could she?

"Severus, is everything okay?"

He stopped in his tracks and saw her standing by the couch. She was lovely, wearing a lovely little black dress with her hair pulled back in a neat bun. His heart skipped a beat as he took km the beauty before him.

"Severus?"

"Oh, I'm fine. You look...stunning."

She blushed. "Are you sure you're fine? I swear I could hear you pacing from the other room."

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you ready?"

She nodded as she stepped towards him. He landed in and kissed her, reveling in the smell of her perfume.

Hermione and Severus sat at a table in the dimly lit restaurant, both reading over their menus. It reminded Severus if the day they were brought back to each other. Absent-mindedly his hand went to his pocket again.

The waitress came and brought them their drinks, a glass of red wine each, and took their order, leaving Severus and Hermione to talk.

"Are you ready for your N.E. ?" Severus asked, needing a way to calm his nerves. Hopefully mindless chitchat would help.

"Oh, well, I haven't started studying for them specifically yet. I-I guess I got caught up in other things."

"That's not like you."

She chuckled. "I guess not. But, I've changed a lot since I was in school last. And I am balancing a fair few more things this year."

"Fair enough. Though I suppose you'll be doing so soon?"

"Yes. I just finished the last of my assignments. I suppose I'll study while you're teaching classes."

"And Harvey?"

"I-I-"

"It would be wise to perhaps ask the house rules to watch him, like they were before. I have a feeling you won't be nearly as focused as you should be."

"I-I could stay focused."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, that sounded so convincing."

She laughed a little more, making him smile. "Hermione, I-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Both of them turned to see a furious George storming over to their table. Hermione stood, stepping back. "George? What-"

"How can you two be here when you lost your son?"

"George, calm down, please," Hermione begged.

"No, how can you be out so casually after-"

"Is there a problem here?" their waitress walked over.

"Back off," George snapped.

Hermione looked to Severus, apologizing and begging for help all at once. He stood, furious that his plans had been derailed. It took must of his self control not to hex the buy.

"Mr. Weasley, could this perhaps be done later? We're trying to enjoy an evening to ourselves."

George turned on him. "Oh I've noticed."

Another member of the restaurant's staff walked over, Hermione assumed he was the manager as he spoke, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. You're disrupting our guests."

"George, could we talk outside? Please?" Hermione begged before turning to the manager. "I'm sorry, he just appeared. Surely we could-"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you're all going to have to leave."

Severus groaned, his grip on his anger weakening. He walked over to Hermione and embraced her. Then he whispered in her ear, "Go deal with him, love. I'll take care of things here."

Her heart skipped at him calling her "love". She nodded as she embraced him and then let go. "George, come with me."

She stalked outside without even waiting to see if her ex was following. She waited outside the door and grabbed George's wrist the second he stepped outside with her.

"How dare you judge me on anything, George Weasley!" she screamed. "You don't know anything!"

"I wonder why not! You didn't tell anyone what had happened with Harvey!"

"That's all anyone seems to care about! That they didn't know! Not that he was even gone, but that I was too distraught and then determined to find him that I couldn't tell anyone. You think you're mad? Imagine how I felt!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone? We would have helped!"

"When should I have told you George? When I was too depressed to move for two days? When I wasn't even eating? When Severus finally got me out of my daze and then we threw ourselves into all the evidence we could get our hands on? He is our son, George. He's not yours."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what? We already had this conversation. If you really felt like any kind of father to him, you never would have walked out on him, regardless of how you felt about me. I'm sorry that no one OTHER THAN MY SON was my first priority when he went missing. I didn't even have a chance to tell anyone I'm sure, because the reporters were already there."

George backed off. But Hermione was furious. "Then you have the audacity to ruin my date with Severus, even though you know nothing! Like how I couldn't be apart from Harvey for a week, and Severus had to sneak him away from me so I would continue my work! You have no place to judge me, George!"

Severus stepped out and saw Hermione yelling at George.

"I-I-"

"I don't know what you were doing here tonight, but you have a temper as bad as Ron's. If you had approached us in a more reasonable manner, things would have been very different tonight. As it is, you keep ruining things. So please, stop intruding on my life until you can be the mature adult I know is inside you. You are not Ron. You never were. So stop trying to be him. Be the man you were when we were both grieving."

She walked over and looped hands with Severus. "Good evening, George. Severus, I'm terribly sorry that the lovely evening you had planned was interrupted."

"'Mione, I-"

She ignored him as she and Severus walked down an abandoned alleyway and disapparated.

Severus was so furious with his plans being spoiled that he couldn't focus on even removing his cloak.

"Severus, calm down," Hermione said as she walked over to him. "Let me."

She easily managed to undo his robes and push them off this shoulder. They feel to the ground and Severus bored she didn't hear the sound of the box hitting the ground. He bent to pick up his robes, frustrated.

"I don't like my clothes on the floor, thank you very much."

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I realize that it wasn't ideal tonight, but things happen."

"It doesn't matter."

He focused now on removing his black vest, fumbling with the buttons. Hermione glared at him, refusing to offer to help.

"What is bothering you, Severus?" she demanded. "It was one night. Why are you so riled up?"

"Because it seems that he won't stop interfering with us. He ruined tonight."

"What did he ruin? We've gone out plenty of times."

"You just don't get it," he snapped, finally getting the blasted vest unbuttoned and off.

"Then tell me, Severus! Don't just get mad at me. Make me understand!"

"I'm not mad at you."

"Then explain why you're taking your anger out on me!"

"I-" he finally looked at her, and saw how mad she was, because of his attitude.

She sat down on the bed and kicked off her shoes, waiting on his response.

"I just, wanted to-" he sighed, frustrated with the events. "I just had a different plan for tonight."

"I didn't exactly plan on him showing up either."

"No, I-" he sighed and walked over the chair he had placed his robes on, reaching into the living. This wasn't how he wanted to do it, but perhaps it would be better this way. He managed to slip the box into his trouser pockets without her notice.

He walked over to get and knelt in front of her, taking her hand. "Hermione, I had a very different plan for tonight. I was mad because I wanted tonight to be perfect, and of all the people to interrupt it, it had to be him."

"Severus, what are you getting at?"

"Hermione, our time together has been extremely brief, and yet you've completely turned my entire world upside down. And I honestly never thought I'd be capable of love ever again. Yet, here you are. I have to be honest, I knew how you felt. I overheard you telling Harvey before I asked to meet your parents. And I wanted to meet them so I could do this the right way."

"Severus?"

"Hermione, I do love you. And I want to continue to have you in my life. I want to be a family of the three of us. I realize that I'm not the most conventional choice, but-" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I want to know if you'd like to be my wife." He opened the box, revealing the ring that lay inside and Hermione gasped.

She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and knocking them to the ground. "Oh Severus, of course I will!" She planted a kiss on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. They sat up after a moment and locked eyes with each other.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?"

"What part of 'of course I will,' don't you understand?" She grabbed the box from him and admired the ring. "It's beautiful."

He took the ring out of its resting place and took her hand in his, slipping it on her fine. "It was my grandmother's from what I was told. A Prince family heirloom."

"It's lovely, thank you," she said, kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her neck and nipped. She gasped and laughed.

Then she kissed him, and he kissed her back. Their mouths clinging to each other as Hermione let her fingers find his buttons and undo them, then pushed away his shirt. He wrapped his arms behind her, searching for the zipper that held her dress up and undid it before pulling away from the kiss and lifting her to her feet. Her dress fell to the ground as he stood up.

Hermione didn't give him much of a chance before she threw her arms around him and kissed him again, the feel of his skin against hers jolting electricity through her body. As he wrapped his arms around her, she slid her hands down his chest to the front of his trousers, undoing them and pushing them out of the way.

He reached behind her back and undid her bra, letting it fall, before picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. The only remaining things in their way were her knickers and his boxers. His hands slid down her body, sending shivers down her spine. He cupped her breast in his hand, running his thumb against her nipple. She moaned as he began to kiss down her neck. He let his hand wander down her body more, sliding under her knickers.

She gasped as his fingers brushed her entrance. He slid his fingers inside her warm center, in and out, causing her to arch towards him, becoming breathless. He reveled in her reaction as she tightened around his fingers and then he stopped.

"No," she begged, panting from her breathless state.

He simply kissed her once more and silently cast off their remaining barriers. She spread her legs, welcoming him and wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer. He teased her, letting his erection rub against her center. Then he slowly entered her, enjoying once again the gasp it elicited from her.

Every thrust from him she met with equal excitement, clinging to him, pulling him closer. Her nails dug slightly into his back eliciting an almost growl like sound from him.

"Severus!"

"Hermione!"

Severus collapsed on the bed next to her, pulling her close to him and kissing her neck softly.

"I thought you didn't like your clothes on the ground," she teased lightly.

"I'll make an exception today, witch," he purred in her ear.

"I love you," she murmured as she turned towards him, burying her face in his chest.

"I love you too, my dear."

* * *

_** Please don't forget to review!**_


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Hermione woke early the next day, feeling almost as if the previous night had been nothing more than a dream. However, she felt the cool metal on her finger and smiled at eh proof that it wasn't. Severus's arm was across her and she nuzzled into him for his warmth. He hardly moved at the disturbance and she enjoyed the moment's silence, the moment of bliss she was experiencing. And at some point she managed to fall back asleep.

* * *

Hermione stood outside of the ministry, waiting for Harry. He wouldn't be happy, but he was her best friend, and she wanted to tell him first. She knew that her parents knew, and she had owled them, thanking them for understanding, but Harry was also like family to her, and she needed to tell him, especially before any of the Weasleys found out.

In the distances she could hear Big Ben chime the hour, and she began bouncing on her toes. Harry would be leaving any moment. Merlin, he probably already thought she was crazy. Now though, now he'd have her committed, yet she didn't care. She loved Severus, and Harvey loved him. They made a happy little family, and it was far from anything she ever expected him to be.

Finally she saw the mess of jet black hair and glasses, so she walked towards Harry.

He spotted her quickly and grinned. "Hey, Mione. How goes it?"

She couldn't hold back her own smile as she waved. "I'm great, Harry. How are you?"

"Doing swell. Just got my arse handed to me in a duel with Kingsley. But, still top of the class in training."

"Never thought I'd live long enough to hear that sentence," Hermione teased.

"So what brings you here?"

Hermione sighed. Of course he knew that she was visiting to tell him something. Being as dense as he had been in school had disappeared without the stress of wondering if Voldemort was going to kill him that year or not. "I have something to tell you."

"That you two love each other? You already owled me that, Mione."

She grinned a little, happy that he didn't make any jumps. "No, it's a little bit different than that," She started. "He met my parents over the weekend."

"Oh, and how'd that go?" Harry asked, his tone full of curiosity.

"Horrid, at first. Dad told him he should be rotting in a cell. And I'm shocked that neither of them tried to kill him. But it ended mostly well. Actually, I'd say it ended really well."

"And why would you say that it's ended really well?"

"Well, Severus felt comfortable enough to stay behind. And when he asked them a question, they agreed."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Hermione took a breath. "Well, he stayed behind when we went to leave. And he asked them, well he asked them if he could marry me. And they gave him their blessing to ask me."

Harry's face slowly twisted from confusion to question and then went blank. "Wait, are you saying…"

"I'm saying that he proposed to me last night. And I said yes," she told him as she lifted her hand to show the ring, before quickly lowering it.

Harry was silent for a moment as he stared at her and her quickly fading smile. Maybe he wasn't going to be as supportive about this as she thought.

Then he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose before giving her a half smile. "It's so wrong, but you're clearly happy, and I said I would support you. So, congrats, Mione."

She jumped and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh thank you, Harry! And I promise, I am very happy."

He hugged her back for a moment before pulling away. Well, Mione, much as I'd love to stay and chat. I have to get home and clean up. I kind of have a date tonight."

She smirked at him. "I thought you were being alone for a while."

"A couple weeks is a while. And I didn't really plan it. We just ran into each other and my mouth was open before I could think about it."

"Luna?"

He nodded.

"Well, have a lovely evening and tell me all about it."

"Thanks. And, again, congrats. I'm glad you're happy."

"Thank you. I am too."

And then she waved her friend off before heading towards the Leaky Cauldron, and from there, Diagon Alley.

* * *

Hermione stood at the door of the little flat above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes that she once shared with George. He heart clenched at the thought, but she desperately needed to get out what she had to say to him. Though she had told him to leave her alone, she couldn't have him hearing this news from anyone but her.

Finally she worked up the courage and knocked on the door. She wasn't prepared when George answered the door looking like he had one hell of a hangover. So he'd been drunk last night.

He wasn't much happier to see her at his door. "What do you want?"

She sighed. "I wanted to talk about last night, and us."

"I thought there was no longer an 'us' to talk about."

"Apparently there is. And I think perhaps we need to work a few issues out. Especially so we can avoid run-ins like last night."

"Look, I'm sorry. I was drunk and walking by the restaurant when I looked in the window and saw you."

"I gathered that much. Look, let me start by apologizing. I am sorry that no one knew about Harvey. I am. But you have to understand, my first thought wasn't of anyone but him and how he could be hurt. I was so distraught I didn't move at all for two days. I laid in my bed crying until I had no more tears to cry and then still cried. Severus had to pull me out of it. And then all that mattered was finding him. I had a one track mind. _Nothing_ mattered to me except finding him. And once I did, I didn't have a moment to before the prophet article came out."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I promised your sister I would talk to you. Because even though you walked out on Harvey and I, I do recognize that you were there for him at the beginning. You deserved to know."

"And what about now? How could you just be out so casually?"

"Because after Severus managed to convince me to get back to focusing on my school work, once he reminded me just how safe we were in Hogwarts, we needed a night alone. And because he had plans that your little tirade almost ruined."

"What plans could he possibly have had?"

Hermione took another deep breath. "He was planning to propose to me."

Rage flashed in George's eyes, and Hermione took a step away from the door. "What?"

"You knew it was a possibility. You knew that's the only reason he and I even agreed to try, the only reason I went to the ministry."

"I didn't think it would actually happen!"

"Well, that's not my fault, George. I entered this relationship with him fully expecting it to happen, or at least making myself think I expected it. I never expected to fall in love with him."

"Wait. Fall in love? You can't be serious."

Hermione felt a pang of guilt, remembering that she had not told him that. And that he probably recalled the time she was once in love with him. "I am completely serious, George. I do love him, a great deal. And the three of us are happy together. And I think that we deserve that. Just as I think you deserve to find happiness. I just think that you need to accept that we are done."

"How can I accept that? You'll always be there. You're always going to be a part of the family, regardless of whether or not you and I marry. And he's going to be there, reminding me that I lost the best people to ever enter my lives to a bitter old man."

"George, I think perhaps we should have tea, or something. All of us. He's not the man you think he is."

"No, no way. I will not have tea with that man."

"George, I think it's the only way you're ever going to move on. I think that you have this picture of him as the grumpy professor we had in school, and see him treating Harvey and I like that. But the fact of the matter is that he doesn't. He's not that person, he never really was. It was all a necessary mask in his role as a spy."

"I-I-"

"Just, think about it. I also need to talk to him about it anyway. Please, George, just promise me you'll think about it."

"Fine."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Hello, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, short though it is. It was typed on a computer, so hopefully nowhere near as many of my famous typos (I'll fix them eventually)._

_As for my absence, I apologize. I meant to update all of my stories months ago and then take a hiatus because my writer's block was flaring up. I was also extremely busy. Between Quidditch League and another set of challenges I took on, I over worked my poor muse. And I was also making costumes for comic-con (I met Carey Elwes! Dream come true). I have another grandparent who has been diagnosed with cancer. Lung, terminal. Don't smoke please. So I'm going through last year immediately all over again. I finally got some muse back, so I'm going to try and update my stories, but I'm also back in school (how I have access to a working computer). And just know that because of school, and work, and the aforementioned family crisis, I might be on a temporary Hiatus. But I'll do my best to continue. And I think you all for your patience._

_And as always,_

_Please **Read and Review**._

_Your most humble author._


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

_**A/N:**__ Hello my lovely readers. I apologize profusely for the out of the blue hiatus. Unfortunately, I needed to take one because I quickly became overwhelmed by school, work, Quidditch, and another competition forum here. Plus, throw in some family stress, that has worked itself out now, and I simply couldn't write. Not to mention that dreaded writer's block. But on the bright side, while my laptop is still out of commission, I just got a Surface Pro for Christmas. I have a keyboard and can type and oh my gosh! I'm so thankful! So, Merry Christmas, even though it's very late. And I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Hermione never got the tea with George that she asked for, however she and Severus had been invited to dinner over at the Weasley's who, on Harry's requested, had invited them over for an engagement dinner. Hermione had been beyond shocked by the owl, and was more than wary, knowing that even though Ginny would have happily passed on her explaination of the events with Harvey, they would all Interrogate her. Severus himself seemed very determined not go at all.

"Severus, it would be rude. They're celebrating our good news. And they are like a second family to me. Please?" Hermione asked as sweetly as she could.

"Hermione, the last time we walked into that house I'm pretty sure they were prepared to form a lynch mob. I don't care to go through that again," Severus replied exasperatedly.

"If anyone is going to be mobbed, it will be me. I'm pretty sure that they're still mad about the whole 'not being told that Harvey was missing' thing. And I don't blame them, but I'm not exactly looking forward to that."

"Well, then we don't have to go."

"Yes, we do. Please."

"And what is in it for me?"

Hermione smirked in response. "Behave for the night, and we'll see."

"Insufferable witch," he muttered, pulling her down onto the couch with him.

"And yet you chose me," she teased right back.

They had come back from their evening of potions to find the letter shockingly addressed to the both of them. Severus had chosen to ignore it, opting to take a spot on the couch and begin reading some of the essays turned in by his first years. Hermione had opened and read the letter out loud, and immediately began arguing why he needed to join after he stated she could have fun.

Now they sat curled up on the couch together, Harvey asleep for the time being in his room. Hermione knew she could easily get used to the feeling of spending her evenings with him. She could happily sit on that couch with him, watching Harvey as he grew older and hopefully at least one more child too. She never wanted Harvey to be an only child. And then she realized that they had so many other things they needed to discuss before getting married. Yet she couldn't bring herself to mention any of that yet.

* * *

Hermione was so focused on putting on her earrings for the evening that when Severus snuck up behind her, she almost screamed.

"Why do you insist on being so stealthy?" She teased. "You could give someone a heart attack that way."

"Ah, but how else am I supposed to sneak up on canoodling students?" He drawled back, kissing her cheek.

"What would they say if they caught you in the act of canoodling, yourself?" she said as she turned towards him to kiss him.

After a moment, he looked at her, smiling. "Are you almost ready?"

"Yes, I just need one more thing." She reached for the necklace he had given her, the one she only took off to sleep or bathe. However he beat her to it and helped her put it on, just as he had the day he'd given it to her.

"I love you," he murmured to her.

"I love you too."

From the bed, where he had been playing with one of his toys, Harvey squealed with laughter.

"You realize everyone is going to be demanding to spend time with him," she said. "We should probably say our goodbyes now."

"Not everyone," he almost growled. She hadn't expected him to react so vehemently.

"Sev-"

"No. After the way he's been acting, he does not deserve that right."

"Severus, you know how I feel about him and the actions he's made recently. But he still was there. And I know it's not your fault that you weren't, that fault is entirely my own. But he was there, and for a few months, he was a father, even if he threw it away. And I do not want to cause any issues and make tonight even more awkward than it's already likely to be."

Severus's gaze told her that they would be treading on thin ice, but in her heart, she couldn't truly deny any of the Weasleys when it came to familial things. They were truly her second family. And so, even though it meant Severus being cold, something she barely even remembered him being capable of, she was prepared to deal with it.

"Besides, I doubt Harvey will ever leave our sight, because I have a feeling that Molly will not allow me in the kitchen to help this evening. She's weird about that with special occasions."

"Fine, but he does not leave our sight if George is there."

"George is not Skeeter. He isn't heartless enough to take Harvey from us."

"He is not to be alone with our son."

"I understand what you're saying, Severus, I do. And I'm not likely to leave him alone either. But understand, that no one in that house would ever do anything so awful."

Instead of a response, Severus walked over to pick up their son and left the room. Hermione felt the seed of worry take root within her. She pushed away the questioning thoughts. The thoughts that wondered if every disagreement would go this way. But they'd had disagreements before, and he'd had no problem talking then. She couldn't wrap her mind around it, and it was making her far too anxious, so she put on a pair of shoes and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

As Hermione predicted, almost the moment they walked through the door to the Burrow, Harvey was in the arms of Molly, and then Ginny, and quickly made his way through the whole family, laughing all the time, before ending up in the arms of George. George of course had found Severus's glaring eyes upon him and was the one to surprise them both, when after a quick hug, he returned the boy to his mother before disappearing into the small living room.

Hermione attempted heading into the kitchen, still feeling the chill from her and Severus's conversation earlier, but was shooed out and ended up letting Harvey walk around before heading out into the brisk March air. She needed the peace and quiet to think.

"If I didn't know any better," came a soft and almost strange but familiar voice, "I'd say your head was full of wrackspurts right now."

Hermione turned to find the blonde girl with wide silvery-grey eyes. "Hello, Luna. I guess I had forgotten you lived so nearby the Weasleys."

"Well, I'm actually here because Harry invited me. But I don't want to go in yet. I'm afraid that they'll all be upset. We're seeing each other, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Harry told me. We're still best friends."

"That's very good. I imagine that losing Ron was difficult for both of you."

Hermione's heart ached at the mention. She always liked to think that she was over him. That she had moved on and could live her life without him. A part of her still couldn't let go, and it never would.

"Yes, it was. But, we can't live in the past. He's gone, and we're still here. We have to move on."

"He's not gone. No one ever is. Not as long as their memory lives on. You'll always have those memories with you, and so you'll always have a part of him."

"Luna, no offense, but I really don't want to talk about my dead fiancée while at the celebration of my current engagement."

Luna met Hermione's gaze for a moment. "I apologize. Though, you do not seem to be in a celebratory mood."

"It's nothing."

"Did something happen with you and Severus?"

"I-kind of. It was nothing. Just, he doesn't want to be here. And considering I've been engaged to two of their sons, I don't blame him, especially when George keeps making an ass of himself. He just would rather be anywhere else. And we had a small disagreement before coming here."

"Perhaps you should talk to him."

"It's not exactly the best time. We're both fairly private about these sorts of things. And…it doesn't matter. I'll go inside in a few, I just need the fresh air and quiet."

"Well, I still say you should talk to him. It's the only way that things will work out. I suppose I should go in."

Luna stepped through the door and left Hermione in the silence of the outside once more. She stayed there for a few minutes, just breathing and collecting herself. And then she walked through the door, finding her way to the crowded living room and taking a seat on the couch. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her knee that she even realized Severus had been sitting there too.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I apologize for earlier. I am simply jealous that _he_ thinks he still deserves a say in our son's life after the way he treated both of you."

Hermione smiled at him and hugged him, feeling the uncomfortable stares from those around them. But she didn't care. She honestly felt a weight gone. "We'll talk about it later. But thank you. I'm sorry too."

With the cold shoulder now gone, Hermione found herself sitting closer to Severus and welcoming the arm that wrapped around her. She also found herself pleasantly surprised at the public display of affection, knowing full well that it was outside his comfort zone.

And so they spent the time there, waiting until dinner. They answered questions, accepted the awkward and not very heartfelt congratulations, and held small talk. Hermione watched as Harry and Luna were questioned just as much, Ginny's brothers all demanding to know why their little sister wasn't good enough. Harry of course, just stood there and took it, and she wondered if her friend would jump to Harry's defense at dinner later. But as it was, Hermione found herself happy to be there.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thank you lovely readers, and I hope to be more consistent with updating. And as always, your reviews are always appreciated._


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Hermione and Severus did not discuss the tension between them revolving around George and their family. In fact, after dinner, They returned home and both crawled into bed. With the lights off, Hermione stared upwards towards the ceiling, thinking. At some point, a different weight began to rest on her shoulders. When George asked when the wedding was and she knew that she and her fiancée had to discuss many things before getting married.

Severus turned towards her and wrapped an arm over her. She was not surprised that he sensed her wakefulness. "Relax, the night is over."

"Severus," she started, "I can't. I can't relax. We need to talk. We need to start planning. We can't be engaged forever. We have to get married. But before we do, there's so much we need to discuss. We need to make sure we're on the same page."

The arm across her was removed and she felt the bed shift as he sat up and the candles by the bed lit.

"Hermione, do we really need to discuss this right now?"

"Well, we haven't discussed it at all. We haven't discussed anything about marriage, or even a wedding. We don't even have a date."

"We can decide that, we can figure that out if it is your wish."

"Don't you want to?"

"Yes, I do Hermione. I assumed that we were waiting until perhaps the year was up, so we could both put our full attention to it. Why is this bothering you now?"

"It's just, before, I had a plan. I knew when I was getting married, I knew where I would be living, I knew more or less how many children I was hoping to have. Now, I know nothing. And those are things that should be discussed when two people are getting married."

"This is about dinner isn't it?"

"I just, I want to be able to tell people when we're getting married. So many of the questions we were asked, we had no real answer to. I wish that we did. I don't like not knowing the answers."

Severus pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I have been your teacher for years. I think I have figured that out by now, Hermione. But none of it bothered you before tonight. I will be more than happy to discuss all of these subjects with you and plan our entire future tomorrow if that will make you happy. But you should get some sleep. And approach this with a clear mind."

"I suppose," she said as she rolled over and closed her eyes, though she knew she wouldn't sleep.

The candles went out and Severus pulled her close. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

Severus unfortunately had a staff meeting first thing in the morning so he was gone when Hermione had woken up. Hermione took Harvey with her as she strolled towards the lake. It was such a beautiful day out and she wanted to enjoy the quiet. After casting a few boundary charms to make sure that Harvey didn't wander too far, she began to make a mental list of all of the things that she and Severus had to discuss.

"You know, for someone who insisted that we needed to talk, you sure made yourself a difficult person to find today."

She turned to see Severus as he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry."

He kissed her cheek gently and met her gaze, "There's nothing to apologize for. I'm only teasing you."

She tried to smile at him, but it only reached halfway. In return, Severus's own face filled with concern.

"Hermione, I'm sorry that we haven't talked about what being married is for us. But you have to understand, you are the first woman I've had a relationship with. I don't know all of the things that should be discussed or done."

"I'm sorry. I just started thinking about everything and I was overwhelmed."

"Do you still want to talk about everything today?"

"Yes. I think we need to."

"Alright, then we'll talk. Where do you want to start?"

"I don't know. There's so much to discuss. When we want to get married, where we want to get married, who will be there. Where are we going to live? What are we going to do during the school year? Are we going to have more children? If so, when? Whe-"

"Love, calm down. Let's start this slowly. One thing at a time. We know we need to get married before December, and it would probably be wise to do so before the school year starts."

"I guess that makes sense."

"What about June 9th?"

"Why June 9th?"

"It's the day we first had lunch together, where you told me about Harvey."

"You remember that?"

"It's a little hard to forget the day that you are told you have an infant son."

Hermione managed a real smile then and felt a little less weighed down by everything going on. "It's a date."

"I think we should perhaps discuss anything else related to the wedding itself later. Perhaps when we are looking at options."

"That would probably be wise. I have a lot of things from," Hermione started to agree, "No, I shouldn't bring up my previous engagement."

"Hermione, it's fine. It's not like I didn't know. And if you have resources, we should use them. Merlin knows I won't know anything anyway."

"Right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. So you mentioned living situations. What do you think we should do."

"Well clearly the flat I was staying in won't work for the three of us. And I haven't had the official tour of your home, but it seems awfully small too."

"You want to move?"

"Are you against it?"

"I've never lived anywhere else. But the house holds very few positive memories for me, most of those positive memories being very recent. I would not be opposed to moving."

"Okay. Then we should probably start looking for places."

"We'll start next weekend."

"What about the school year? I don't know if I want to spend that much time away from you, and I don't want Harvey to either."

"Well, we could spend weekends together. Or I'll try to find another job. Until that's possible, though I can't quit here."

"I guess that makes sense."

They sat in silence for a moment. Hermione watched Harvey as he tumbled towards the lake before bumping into the boundary charm. That was the last thing, the one thing she had to know.

"I want more kids," she said softly. They hadn't discussed it, but she was fairly certain that he didn't.

Severus's sigh came out, and she resigned herself to the disappointment. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I do not want that. Harvey is already more than I ever wanted."

"Even after having him in your life? Don't you want to have everything from the beginning?"

"No. I love Harvey, and I love you, and I am grateful you let me into his life, but I never wanted to be a father. My father was a terrible person. And you've seen me with children. Parenthood is not my calling."

"I've also seen you with Harvey. And you love him. You're great with him."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I just can't. I do not want anymore children."

"I just never wanted my child to be an only child," Hermione said, thinking about fighting him for it, and changed her mind. "But maybe it's for the best. I have some Studying for NEWTs. I'm going to leave him with you."

Hermione got up and walked away, trying to fight back the tears in her eyes. She was going to convince herself that she was okay with the last answer. He was being so patient and kind, and he'd done so much. She could give up one desire for him.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for reading. I know it's short. And not even like happy. But I hope you liked it regardless. Read and review my lovely readers._


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

_**A/N:**__ Okay, not terribly long, but something says you guys will enjoy this chapter a lot._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five**

To anyone else, everything was normal. They saw Hermione throwing herself into her studies with the NEWT exams coming up. They saw a woman who had started planning her wedding. They saw a mother with her son. They saw a potions apprentice studying under a master.

What they didn't see was that she was either in bed long before or long after Severus. And she either woke well before him, or waited until after his first class began. They didn't see that she was mending from a hurt that she knew he didn't cause intentionally.

Hermione was trying to convince herself that she was okay with not having more children. She was trying, and failing, to accept that Harvey would be her only child. She loved Severus, and she loved Harvey. This wasn't a deal breaker in their relationship, it was just one that hurt. And she needed her space to get over it. The truth was, she felt awful. She could see that Severus, though having done nothing wrong other than state his position, felt guilty about the way she was feeling. And to his credit, he was trying to be supportive. She felt him when he pulled her close at night, and kissed her forehead in the morning. She hated that she was making him feel that way, she just needed a little more time and space.

Severus had begun debating his own position. He'd never wanted children. He had always been afraid of treating his own child like his father had treated him. Then it became a matter of he wanted as little personal connections as possible, so that none could ever be used against him again. But now, he had no real excuse. He didn't need to put up walls like he used to.

And their plan to begin looking for a new home passed without being brought up. He knew that if he really wanted to, he could pretend that he was just letting her study. In truth, he recognized that she needed space, and yet she had fought so hard on them making a plan. He knew just how much she was hurting.

So he took Harvey with him on that weekend, and went looking anyway. Not to exclude her, but to give her the space and show he wanted to be with her.

* * *

"This cottage is very lovely. Five bedrooms, 4 baths, a walk-on closet in the master bedroom. A lovely kitchen with attached dining room. A fireplace in the living room. A built in library, and a fully finished basement," the realtor prattled on.

Severus held his son close as they looked around the spacious home.

"Plus it comes with plenty of land."

It was larger than anything he'd thought he would live in. And if it weren't for the fact that he'd saved up most of his money from the nearly twenty years of teaching, he'd never be able to afford the house.

"Well, what do you think?"

It was a fair question. Severus had said nothing about any of the other houses.

"I'm going to look around first."

The woman seemed shocked that he was showing any interest at all.

"Of course, I'll be right here."

Severus walked towards the kitchen. It was spacious, with wide windows. The attached dining room had room for a large table that could accommodate the entire Weasley Family and then some.

He found the room that was a library, with built in floor to ceiling shelves. His own collection couldn't make a dent. Upstairs he found the bedrooms. Each had a window seat and plenty of room. The master bedroom was grand and open.

Then finding his way to the basement, it had the perfect set up to be a brewing lab. Something he'd always wanted at home. Harvey seemed pleased to and laughed, speaking in babble as he'd begun to do.

"I think your mother would love this place," he mused to his son.

Harvey responded by clapping, a smile on his face.

"We should tell her."

* * *

With Harvey left behind with Minerva, Severus made his way to the potions classroom. He knew Hermione had likely already started working.

And of course, she was standing over a pot, stirring meticulously. She'd gotten better at trusting her instincts. She finally moved away from the texts and made her own changes as she went.

"Hello," Severus greeted.

She looked up at him and went back to work.

He walked over to her and tried to stop her stirring.

"I have to stir this for five minutes without stopping."

"Then cast a stirring charm, we need to talk."

She ignored him and kept working.

"Hermione."

She only kept stirring and looked at the pot. So he waited for her to finish, knowing it was the final stages of brewing. But as soon as she finished stirring, he cast a stasis charm on it.

"What are you doing?" she asked, refusing to look at him.

"It will be fine. You and I need to talk though."

"We agreed to keep it professional here."

"Well you haven't spoken hardly two words to me in the last two weeks. And this is the only moment I can make you listen to me. Now, please, look at me."

She turned her head in his direction. "I just need-"

"Just listen. I know you've been sorting things out in your head. But I want to show you something. Because I didn't forget our plans this weekend."

She looked at him, confused, and then realization dawned. "I'm sorry. I ju-"

"Hermione, I know. Just come with me. Let me show you something."

"Fine."

He took her hand and led her to the fire place.

Severus led her from the fireplace into the living room of the cottage he had seen earlier. It took only a few illusion charms to show her what he wanted, what he saw. A large couch showed the two of them snuggling close with their books.

"Severus what's this?"

"Just watch."

He then led her to the kitchen and dining room. A slightly older Harvey sat at the table reaching for the plate Hermione held. Severus stood by the stove in the kitchen. They walked to the basement where the two of them were chopping ingredients together.

"Severus, what is this?" Hermione whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Just hold on, love."

He led her back upstairs, to the library. The charm filled the shelves and showed Harvey in his pajamas, sitting in Severus's lap as they read a book. Hermione curled up next to them.

"Severus-"

"Hush, love. Just a couple more,"

Upstairs one bedroom showed Harvey surrounded by his toys, laughing. Then he led her to the master bedroom. Severus and she laid in bed, leaned into one another reading books.

"There's just one more, and then I will explain everything." He said as he led her to the closest room.

The next room showed Severus and Hermione sitting in the window seat. Severus held Harvey on his lap and Hermione held a small bundle in her arms.

At this, Hermione looked at Severus, the illusion charm disappearing.

"Severus?"

"I'm not agreeing to have more children. I am not capable of that yet. But I realized, this is our perfect home. And it's far too big for only the three of us. I love Harvey. I love you. And while I don't necessarily want any more kids, I won't be closed off to the idea."

At this point tears were falling down her cheeks. "I don't want you to-"

"I'm not changing my mind. I still don't think I should be a father. But seeing as that's too late, I couldn't bear to see that pain in your eyes. Let's just see how our first year of marriage goes, and we'll go from there."

"I don't think i could ever look at another house."

"You don't have to."

"What?"

"I know we were going to do this together, but I had a feeling when I saw this place. I made an offer, just in case. If you don't want it-"

She cut him off with a kiss. Her fingers wove their way into his hair. Severus grabbed her waist. Somehow they found their way pressed against the wall.

"I love you, Severus."

* * *

_Don't forget to review! ~Lily_


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

_**A/N:**__ Hi guys, I was struggling with this chapter a lot, so I decided to flash back. In fact the next couple might be. Why not? Gives a little insight to Hermione's past between the war and Severus. I also realized that there was an element I had in the first few chapters and a few interactions that has since died off, so I wanted to make sure it wasn't forgotten. So this is kind of it's reemergence. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

_Hermione barely managed to get the silencing charm up on the bathroom before emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. The acidic taste in the back of her throat only helped urge her stomach to empty even further, though all that came up was bile._

_ In her heart, she already knew the cause, though she refused to admit it to herself. It was one thing if she and Ron had been together. But the fact of the matter was, they hadn't been. And the cause of her sickness had nothing to do with him. It had everything to do with the man that she hated herself over. Not for what he did, but for how she felt about it. She didn't hate the man. Whomever he had been, the moment his hand touched her skin, she felt calmed instantly and safe. And it wasn't caused by any spells. Simply the touch…of a death eater._

_ After the vomiting and self-loathing subsided, Hermione washed her face and rinsed her mouth. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide the fact from anyone much longer. The Weasleys had been so kind as to let her stay with them until she'd decided it was best to retrieve her parents. But it was hard. She'd had a different plan of how things were going to go._

_ Knowing that hiding in the bathroom all day was not an option, Hermione cancelled the silencing charm and opened the door, coming face to face with George._

_ "You've been spending a lot of time in there lately," He noted. He tried to tease, but he was still mourning the loss of his brother, even if it meant that his other half was still alive._

_ "Everyone uses it daily, George, nothing different here," Hermione said, trying to play it off. She wasn't ready for others to know. She wasn't ready to admit anything out loud._

_ "Any reason for the silencing charm?"_

_ "I like privacy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to the kitchen."_

_ She tried to push past him, but he stood firm._

_ "What are you hiding?" he asked her softly._

_ "Nothing," she said, rubbing her arms, wishing this exchange would end._

_ He grabbed her wrist and pushed back the sleeve. He didn't really know why, but he had. And he was face to face with the scarred word._

_ Hermione ripped her arm from his grip. "What exactly are you looking for?"_

_ "Nothing. I don't know. It's just, you spend a lot of time hiding and covering yourself and I'm worried."_

_ "I cover myself because I hate that scar. I hate that word. And I can't make it go away because Bellatrix is a sadistic woman who curses everything she uses with dark magic so that the scars remain forever, no matter what attempts the person might use to cover it up. Make up doesn't work, glamours don't work, nothing except my clothing. And I hide because I'm sick of being treated like a porcelain doll. I am sick of everyone tiptoeing around mentioning Ron."_

_ George turned to the side, letting her pass, a look of shock painted on his face. "They only do it because they love you and care about you."_

_ She made her move past him. "I know. But that's not how I want to be handled. I'm not fragile. I dealt with a lot during that battle, everyone did, but that's all anyone seems to care about."_

_ She made it down a few steps before George asked, "Are you pregnant?"_

_ Her face flushed and she disappeared without answering. How had he figured it out? She knew that they knew she had been captured. And that she was found in a disheveled state. But she never told anyone what had happened. No one except the therapist she had started seeing._

_ Hermione managed to avoid George for most of the day. And when sleep evaded her, she snuck outside to sit in the warm summer air with her knees pulled up to her chest._

_ "I am going to assume that between your refusal to answer and the fact that you avoided me all day, I'm right."_

_ She turned to see George as he made a move to sit next to her._

_ "I'm not judging. I just want to make sure you're okay."_

_ "George, I-I don't want to talk."_

_ "Well, you don't have to, just listen. I know that you loved Ron. And I know that you miss him, even if I'm sure that it never would-never mind not the time or place. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to go through it alone. I'll be there, if you like."_

_ She looked at him, her heart breaking a little at the green eyes surrounded by freckles and framed with red hair. Their faces differed enough, but all she could see were the similarities._

_ "Is it his?"_

_ She shook her head. It was all she was really capable of doing._

_ "Do you know who is?"_

_ She could have been insulted by the question if it hadn't been asked after a war or with the gentle tone. She shook her head again._

_ "Well, you could tell everyone that it's mine," he said with a half-smile. "It was a torrid affair and I was the one insiting and pushing and you felt ever so guilty because honestly you just loved Ron."_

_ Hermione chuckled a little at the thought. The first time she'd really smiled or laughed in the month since the battle had ended and she had buried her best friend._

_ "No, George. It's more complicated than that."_

_ "Well, you can talk to me about it if you wish."_

_ "I'm talking to a therapist."_

_ "Well, still. I know everyone here won't really try to understand how you actually feel. They'll just assume they know how you feel, though of course only because they love you."_

_ "Sometimes I wish I didn't live in the wizarding world," she mused. "I would have choices. Not that I would necessarily use those options, but I would still have the choices. But here, in the wizarding world, I have one option really. I have no say in the matter. What's worse, is that they'll force me to get married once word is out. The Wizengmont loves to get involved where it doesn't belong."_

_ "Well, If nothing else, I'd marry you. Just to protect you from someone else."_

_ "Thanks, George. But I am not looking to replace Ron. And I'm not looking to get married just to get married. I don't even want a relationship right now."_

_ "I get that Hermione. I was just saying. The ministry can be cruel. If he's not charged, or if he's set free, they could make you marry whoever it is behind your current situation. I don't want to be a replacement. I was offering as a friend."_

_ "I'd hate to see you give up your chance at real love to be a good friend, George. I appreciate the offer, I do. I just, don't want to have to think about that yet. I haven't even officially had it confirmed. And I know that even when I do, St. Mungo's can't release any information. I would be safe until I give birth. I just, I had a plan, and this changes everything. I won't be able to go back to school like I had planned. Finding a job will be impossible until after. And I will not be marrying Ron."_

_ "Well, whatever happens, I'm here for you."_

_ "Thank you, George."_

_ They sat in silence, gazing at the stars above them._

Severus woke up, looking to the woman next to him. The dream he'd had felt more like a memory in a pensieve. Was she dreaming about her past? It seemed like given her hand rested on her stomach. Given the way she had been in the dream/memory, it seemed likely that she was reliving it.

He placed his hand over hers, entwining his fingers with hers and fell asleep once more.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

_**A/N: **Hello lovely readers, we have another flashback dream with just a little bit more after. I hope you enjoy. Also, what do you think of the new cover photo? I wish Severus looked a little older, but hey, can't be beggers and choosers. If you read Unwanted Affections, I REALLY love that one's new cover. I think it's clever._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

_Hermione looked at George across the dinner table. Her stomach flipped, and she was certain it wasn't the morning sickness. Despite her attempts to push him away, he had been there for her every day since their talk. A couple of times she tried to make sure that he wasn't awake, or tried to keep him away, but he was stubborn and wormed his way in. He had even fallen asleep on the bathroom floor one night so he'd be there when she came running in. After that, she'd given up pushing him away._

_ He'd convinced her that it was time to bring her parents back. And he'd also tried convinced her that it would be okay to tell the family exactly what was going on. She however wasn't ready to do that, because she wasn't ready to explain that she didn't hate that man. She wanted to tell her family first, and then Harry, because she wanted to make sure that he didn't blame himself, like he did for so many things that resulted from the battle._

_ She picked at the meal, not really hungry. She was too nervous to try eating._

_ "Hermione, is something wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked, a look of genuine concern on her face._

_ "Yes," Hermione said, trying to smile and cast away the suspicion. "I'm just not hungry."_

_ "Well you should still eat something."_

_ Hermione nodded, and to appease the woman took a bite of food. But honestly, she had to force it down. Mrs. Weasley was a great cook, Hermione just didn't want to eat much of anything._

_ "Hermione, is something else bothering you?" Mr. Weasley, the usually less perceptive father asked._

_ "Oh, no. I'm just, I've just decided that I'm going to go find my parents starting tomorrow. I just feel that it's time."_

_ "Oh, sweetie, that's a great idea. Do you need anything before you go?" Mrs. Weasley piped up._

_ "Oh, no thank you. I'm just going to pack my things and I'll leave early in the morning."_

_ "I'm going with," George added. She shot him a glance, but it was too late._

_ "What was that?" Fred asked, looking at his twin._

_ "Well, I was talking With Hermione about it, and I offered to help her find them and just be there so she doesn't have to be alone. I kind of want to get out of the house anyway."_

_ Hermione glanced at Harry, who seemed hurt that he hadn't been included. But she knew that he was about to start Auror training and he and Ginny were just beginning their fresh start together. And she wanted him to be able to stay in one place and actually relax, without some grand mission._

_ Dinner continued in a mostly awkward silence. There were several attempts to start a conversation, but nothing stuck. Hermione managed to finish her plate right as Harry did, so a few moments later she excused herself and followed him_

_ "Harry, please wait," she called softly. _

_ He stopped and turned to her. Hurt gleamed in his eyes._

_ "I'm sorry, Harry. I hadn't planned on asking anyone to join me."_

_ "Then why did George say he's going? Why didn't you even tell me?"_

_ "Because George has decided to thoroughly implant himself in my life and push me to do things instead of putting them off. It's not like I invited him. He just told me that I should go find them now, and tell them everything. And he said he was going along because he was sick of sitting in a house of sadness and to ensure that I actually did what I set out to do."_

_ "He doesn't seem to know you very well."_

_ "I Just don't want to pull you away from anything right now, Harry. You finally have a chance at a normal life, and I don't want to get in the way of that."_

_ "Hermione, you're like a sister to me, you'd never be in the way."_

_ "I know, Harry. I just, this is something I need to do myself. George is just being stubborn."_

_ "It is weird though. I mean, you and Ron…"_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "It's just that George seems to be looking at you differently."_

_ Hermione blushed, and fought the urge to cover her stomach. "I don't know what you're talking about, Harry."_

_ "There's just, something there that wasn't there before."_

_ "You're crazy."_

_ He just shook his head. "Alright, Mione. I gotta go though. I have to be up early for training."_

_ "Be safe, and kick their arses," Hermione said with a grin as she hugged her friend. "I'll let you know as soon as I'm back."_

_ "You'd better."_

_ She watched her best friend leave before heading up to Ron's former bedroom. She had chosen to stay in there, instead of her usual place with Ginny. She had felt a need to be surrounded by Ron's things. She'd found a shirt that still smelled of him, and had wrapped it around a pillow, holding it close each night. It felt surreal, sleeping in his room knowing that he'd never return to it. She'd once imagined it, but he had always been there. Holding her as they slept. That would never come to pass. _

_ She packed everything into her bag with the undetectable extension charm, even though it was still illegal. And then she curled up in the bed, taking in the little remaining scent of her late best friend and love. She wondered if she would ever find a love like him again._

* * *

_ Hermione stood outside, about ready to leave. It was earlier than she and George planned, but she figured that if she got up earlier, she could avoid George. It's not that she didn't appreciate the things he had started doing. She just didn't want to be an inconvience to anyone. _

_ As she was about to disparate though, and hand grabbed her wrist, "Stop!"_

_ She looked at George, whose face was full worry. "You can't just disapparate."_

_ "Look, George, I appreciate you wanting to-"_

_ "It has nothing to do with that, Mione," he said, emphasizing the next word, "_you _can't disapparate. You can't travel by disapparation right now."_

_ "Any why not?"_

_ "Because you're pregnant," he whispered, just in case anyone else was awake._

_ Hermione looked at him, confusion glazing her eyes. _

_ "It's actually against wizarding law to disapparate, even side-along, because you risk causing a miscarriage, or more accurately, splinching, which can leave the child behind or hurt enough to cause a miscarriage."_

_ "Oh."_

_ That wasn't something that had really been discussed in the class in school, though Hermione expected that the moment she actually saw a doctor she would be told._

_ "We don't actually know," she tried, playing on the one thing she thought might work. _

_ "Hermione, you and I both know that the only reason you haven't seen a doctor is so that you can feign ignorance. Which is not like you, but given the circumstances, I understand. Now follow me, I already knew you would attempt this."_

_ He led her to the fireplace and grabbed a small handful of floo powder. After stepping in next to her and wrapping his arm around her and threw down the powder and said "St. Mungo's!"_

_ When they stepped out of the fireplace, Hermione glared at him. "What are you doing?"_

_ "You need a check-up. You should get everything confirmed and you should make sure everything is okay."_

_ "You can't make me face things I'm not ready to deal with."_

_ "Hermione, part of the reason you're finding your parents is because you know you're going to need their help with this. Wouldn't you rather going into being able to answer most, if not all of their questions?"_

_ "I don't want this to be my reality, George."_

_ "Well, unfortunately it is. And you have to face it."_

_ "Fine."_

* * *

Severus woke again. It seemed odd that he was dreaming her memories, and he didn't understand why it was those ones. He looked to her and saw the same face she had in the dream, worried and frightened. He placed a hand on her cheek and she woke up.

"Whatisit? S'Harvey okay?"

Severus kissed her forehead. "Everything is fine. You looked like you might have been having a bad dream though," he said, wondering what she might say.

"No, not a bad dream, just, a confusing one."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she said with a yawn and then snuggled her head against his chest. "I just want to sleep."

She was out within seconds and he wrapped his arm around her.


End file.
